That's How We Roll
by Divergent338
Summary: Collection of random NCISLA drabbles. Will probably be mostly Densi, but you might see other things.
1. Something Sweet

**So as you guys well know I love one shots and I've had a bunch saved up for a while, but the INCREDIBLE Foxy209 convinced to start a drabble collection (if you haven't read her stories you're missing out, go read them now!) So here we are! I'll probably update pretty frequently and I'm starting you off with three unrelated short Densi-ish one shots. **

** This first one takes place at the end of Archangel, the episode where Deeks wants food and starts sniffing Kensi and accusing her of smelling like peanut butter cups.**

* * *

_Love sought is good, but given unsought is better._

_ William Shakespeare._

* * *

"God, why can't Hetty keep any food around this place?" Deeks grumbled as he dug around Hetty's office, pawing through her desk and cabinets.

"Hetty is going to kill you." Kensi called from the bullpen.

"Naw, she's too busy kicking Callen's ass on the climbing wall." Deeks replied, but still left Hetty's office, jogging to Kensi, while nervously glancing from side to side. "C'mon partner, I know you've got food on you."

"Not gonna happen." Kensi laughed, and headed to the door of the mission, noticing Deeks snatching up his messenger bag and coming after her.

"Kensi, Kensi! One peanut butter cup, please Princess? Okay, okay, a kiss?"

Exiting the building Kensi turned towards him. "You better be talking about chocolate, buddy."

"Of course!" Deeks smirked.

"Nope, besides I don't have anything." Kensi paused by her car, and leaned against the drivers side door. "Get in the car, I'll buy you a burger."

Deeks took a step closer. "I'm in the mood for something a little more sweet though." Another step and Kensi shivered at his proximity. Not being able to stop herself she slid one foot forward, so it was carefully nestled between his.

"A-are you?" She murmured, trying desperately now to ignore the way his breath was tickling her neck.

"Mm-hmm." His hands suddenly planted themselves on the car door, as he leaned closer, his nose almost grazing hers.

"I told you, Deeks. I don't have anything."

"Yeah, you do." Without warning his hands slid from the car door to her waist, gently wrapping around her hips. Leaning forward his lips brushed against her neck, and Deeks smiled, pleasantly surprised that her knee hadn't rammed it's way up between his legs yet.

A small gasp escaped her lips when his forefingers found and caressed a section of bare skin just above the waistband of her jeans. "Nothing, Deeks, I've got nothing."

"Oh really?" Deeks pulled away quickly. "Then what's this?" He grinned, a fun sized candy bar gasped in his hand.

Reaching around Kensi patted her back pocket where'd she had been keeping candy for later. "Son of a bitch! You distract me and steal my candy!"

"Yup." He smirked and unwrapped the bar, tossing it into his mouth.

"Well give me some."

"Too late." Deeks spoke around the candy bar, his voice muffled.

"No it isn't." Kensi grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled him back towards her, letting her lips wrap around his.

"Mmfm." Deeks muttered in surprise before his hands came back to her hips, pulling her tightly against him.

Keeping one hand in his hair, Kensi let the other slid up to his bicep, and curled her fingers around it.

Finally pulling back Kensi let out a small moan and didn't miss Deeks' whimper at the sudden loss of her lips pressed against his.

"That." She murmured, running her tongue over her lips. "Was yummy."

"Mmm." He smiled, resting his head against her neck, hands still on her hips.

"C'mon, I'll get you that burger." She backed away from him and opened her car door. "And maybe something sweet too."

Deeks grinned mischievously and walked to the other side of the SRX. Watching him get into the car Kensi let out a light chuckle and swung into the car herself, before pulling it out of the lot.


	2. Ferris Wheel

_Who bravely dares must sometimes risk a fall._

_ Tobias Smollet. _

* * *

"We got this, go home." Sam said to Kensi and Deeks before driving off with the suspect in the backseat of his Challenger.

"Okay, princess. Let's do this." Deeks said turning to Kensi.

"Do what?"

Looking baffled he gestured to their surroundings. "It's not every day we get to wrap up a case at an amusement park, Kensalina! We have to take advantage of this!"

"No." She shook her head.

"Tell you what. One ride." Deeks held up his forefinger. "And I will buy you whatever you want from all these disgusting stands."

Considering his suggestion Kensi looked at him. "Promise?"

"Have I ever let you down?" He said a bit to seriously to be joking.

"Okay." Kensi held her hands up in mock surrender. "One ride, your choice."

"Ferris Wheel." Deeks said without thinking.

"No."

"What do you mean no? You just agreed to this plan!"

"Not the Ferris Wheel, Deeks! Anything but the Ferris Wheel." She paused. "Or a Roller Coaster."

"Wait a second." Deeks grinned suddenly. "I know what this is!"

"Deeks, no! Don't say it, Deeks!"

"You're afraid of heights!" He declared triumphantly.

"Deeks!" Kensi hissed.

"So Bad Ass Blye is afraid of something." He continued, ignoring her protests. "Can't wait to tell the guys about this!"

"No!"

"Well." He looked at her smugly. "If you ride with me then you'd be proving me wrong, then I couldn't tell the guys. Right?"

Frustrated Kensi glared at him, he had her right where he wanted her. "Fine." She spat. "Get the tickets."

...

...

Seated against her partner in the passenger car the bar snapped down over her lap loudly and Kensi winced. "Don't worry." She heard him whisper beside her. "You got this, and I'm right here." He snatched up her hand and squeezed it lightly reassuring her.

The wheel began to shift rising up into the night sky, and Kensi felt her knees turn to jelly. Squeezing her eyes tightly shut Kensi focused on Deeks' hand holding hers, and not throwing up.

The wheel suddenly came to a stop and she heard Deeks voice urging her to open her eyes.

When she did saw they were stopped, nearly at the very top of the wheel, the night sky above them, and the bright lights of the amusement park glistening beneath them.

"It's beautiful." She let out.

"Told you." Deeks whispered and Kensi turned to him expecting to see his usual smirk, instead there was a strange openness in his eyes as he watched her. He squeezed her hand again and this time she squeezed back, and returned his open unabashed stare as his free hand made it's way to her cheek, his thumb rubbing over the smooth skin it found there.

Then wheel shifted again, carrying them back down and they both jumped, slightly embarrassed by the moment they'd shared.

But when they reached the ground and Kensi stepped out of the car she discovered his hand was still wrapped around hers, and she didn't let go, not when they walked to every food stand in the park, not when he convinced her into riding a roller coaster. She only let go when she got into the SRX to drive them back to her apartment.

The next morning when Kensi awoke to find them tangled together on the couch after falling asleep watching trashy TV she didn't quickly pull away before Deeks woke up like she normally would, she snuggled her head back into his chest and snatched up a fistful of his shirt before falling back asleep.

* * *

**Just a real quick side note, this is set anytime in season three.**


	3. Just Forget Just For Tonight

_For aught that I could ever read,_

_Could ever hear by tale or history,_

_The course of true love never did run smooth._

_ William Shakespeare._

* * *

His phone is ringing, with her ring tone, Good day Sunshine by the Beatles, the one he'd set just to see her reaction. He doesn't want to pick up, God he doesn't want to pick up, but he does, because it's her and he can't stop himself.

"Marty Deeks, patron saint of forgotten birthdays here." He answered.

"Deeks? It's me, pick me up please."

"Why." He said, already grabbing his keys.

"Because I'm sorry?" She offered."

"Not good enough, Kens."

"Because it's sucks here, Jaime brought his mom, and all I can think about what good time I'd be having with you if I hadn't been a bitch and forgotten your birthday."

"What restaurant are you at?" He questioned and was waiting for her in the parking lot twenty-five minutes later.

He laughed watching her sneak out the restaurant, glancing over her shoulder several times, then flat out running towards the car.

"Quick drive! They think I'm in the ladies room." Chucking at her distress Deeks peeled out of parking lot, stopping only he reached the beach, pulling into a parking space facing the ocean.

"I'm sorry." She began

"Don't Kensi." He turned to her. "I don't understand what happened today. It wasn't just the birthday thing, granted you choosing Jaime over me hurt like hell, and I could have gotten over you forgetting if you'd chosen me, but that's not the point, Kens. Some of stuff you said today, I don't understand why you would say things like that to me. I thought I meant more than that to you, I thought we meant more then that to you."

"You do, Deeks." Kensi looked at him desperately. "And I'm not asking you to forgive me. I'm asking you to forget about today, not for long. Just for tonight, just let us be happy tonight, and tomorrow you can be mad again."

"I can do that." He smiled.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Okay then, partner." She murmured. "Let's get out of here. I've got some rocky road and two lonely spoons."

* * *

**Set after Drive, that horrible episode where Kensi forgets Deeks' birthday.**


	4. Pain and Passion

**WARNING If you don't like death fics, don't read this chapter!**

**Just a few of things: First of all thank you for the response to this!**

**007, you asked me continue chapter 3, and I will, not this chapter, but I will! **

** Second of all, I want to say if you review my stories, feel free to criticize them all you want, but DO NOT criticize me as a person simply because you do not like what I wrote, I do not take kindly that. That happened this morning, and said person was redundant in their rudeness, several people I know on Twitter came to my defense, and I thank themh for that. **

* * *

_Why is love such a sorrowful thing, _

_This I never could understand:_

_Pain and passion are linked together, _

_Ever I find them hand in hand._

_ Laurence Hope._

* * *

The way he lays there, it's almost like he's sleeping, but that is not how Marty Deeks sleeps. Marty Deeks sleeps curled around her, chest pressed to her back, lips murmuring warm promises against her shoulder blade. But that's no longer a possibility, those promises will never come true.

It's so silent here and while it's welcome and the same time it crushes her, thinking of all those times he broke the silence to crack another joke, sing some silly song, or more recently press a kiss to her lips. But she is so glad they didn't let her bring her phone in, anything to stop the constant calls full of pity and condolences she doesn't want.

Gathering his cold hand she lifts it to her face, caresses her cheek with the back, enjoying the feel of his skin sliding against hers again. Taking a deep breath she is shocked to smell him, beneath the harsh cleaners and the other smell she'd rather not think about, he still smells like himself, the deep salty fragrance she's come to love.

His smell, another thing to join the list of things she'll never have again. Those brilliant blue eyes, that sexy smirk, that little chuckle when she attempted a joke, the open look in his eyes when he told her he loved her, the feel of his calloused fingers sliding over her jawline when he kissed her those things she'd never see again.

Choking back a sob she let his hand drop onto the table. How could he be gone, now after all they've been through together. All that time they wasted dancing around their feelings, to afraid to dive in, that time is crushing her now. How many more memories could they have built together if they hadn't been so scared?

Just yesterday morning she had woken up next to him, her head resting on his chest, his scruff tickling her forehead. And now here they were, less than twenty-four hours later.

Who is there to blame, her for not being there to watch his back like she promised she always would? Callen for being there and not saving him? Deeks for not noticing the cartel member behind him? Or Javier Santos for pulling the trigger?

Callen hadn't even tried to deflect the punch she'd placed on his jaw when she had arrived on scene. But Sam had pulled her back, saying he was so sorry but Deeks was gone, that Nell had gotten there merely seconds after Santos had killed him, and pulled the trigger herself killing Santos.

She had fought Sam at first, but when she saw the EMT pulling the sheet over his curly blond hair, Kensi let herself fall into Sam's chest, simultaneously sobbing into him and beating at him with her fists.

Marty Deeks had brought so much into her life she didn't know how to move on. How do you move on once you've had perfection? The little taste of life with him was so perfect, how could she settle for anything else?

After Jack left her Kensi felt pain and only pain, until Marty Deeks appeared in her life and the pain was gone. Now she just felt emptiness, her heart was his, every part of her was his and with him gone she was gone too.

"Pain and passion they go hand in hand don't they?" Deeks had said one day after a near deadly shootout. At time she hadn't been sure what he meant, now she knew.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading, even though it's depressing! **

**I'd love to hear any ideas or prompts you may have, you can pm me or list them in a review.**


	5. Content

**Foxy209 assured me that I could post the last chapter if I posted a happy one with it. I don't know if this counts as happy, but I hope you like it!**

* * *

_If you promise to stay by my side for the rest of my life, _

_If you promise to hold my hand all through the night, _

_If you promise to accept me the way I am, _

_If you promise to love my soul till the end of time,_

_Then yes I am ready for life._

_ Aarti Khurana._

* * *

The plane is dark with the exception of Callen's laptop as he types out the after action report for Hetty.

She curled at my side, her head buried in my shoulder, gently snoring.

Sam and Callen didn't give a second glance when she cuddled against me. Granger did, but any comments he would have made were cut off by a grunt from Callen and an intense glare from Sam.

I am so desperate to blame someone for this, for what happened to my Sunshine and Gunpowder. She should have never been sent to Afghanistan, she should have stayed with me.

I've never seen her like this, so fragile, this isn't the bad ass Blye I know, but I love her still.

I'll blame someone later, for now I am content with her here, by my side, with me again like she should be. I am content to hold her when the nightmares come and whisper to her until they go away. I am content with this version of my Kensi until the old one decides to come back, and if she never does, I'll love this one until my heart stops beating.

* * *

**Hope you like it! I'd love to hear any ideas or prompts you may have, you can pm me or leave them in the reviews.**


	6. You're Such A Puppy!

**Based on the prompt by ****Violetdoodlebug**** "You're such a puppy."**

* * *

_When I saw you I fell in love, _

_and you smiled because you knew._

_ William Shakespeare._

* * *

"Aww, remind me to not to get into fights with giants the next time I suggest it." Deeks moaned from where he was lying on his stomach across her bed.

"Mmm, I'll be sure to do that." Kensi muttered, not looking up from the book perched on her knees.

"Hey, Kens?"

"Mmfm?"

"Can you give me a belly rub?"

"What?" Kensi's head popped up and she stared across the bed to where he was watching her pleadingly underneath his blond curls.

"Just one. C'mon Kensalina, I disarmed a bomb, jumped off a truck, and hung out a gazillion story window today!"

"You're such a puppy!" She grumbled, dropping her book and glaring at him. To her surprise he rolled over and tucked his hands under his chin, panting playfully.

"Maybe, but I'm your puppy."

"Sure Monty Sr. Ha!" She crackled.

"Maybe I was wrong about this puppy thing." Deeks muttered. "Cause it seems like you're the one who needs to be taught, seriously you'd think after all this time with me you could make a halfway decent joke!"

"You love my jokes!" Kensi protested.

"No, I love you, there's a difference." He laughed, and then his entire body went still.

"Did you just?" Kensi whispered.

"I think so. It is too soon?"

"No." She said, moving across the bed and climbing over him straddling his hips. "Still want that belly rub?" She murmured against his lips.

"Mmm, I think I want a full body one now."

"Really?" Kensi couldn't help the grin that spread across her face. "So should this go?" She questioned, toying with the hemline of his tee shirt.

"Yup." He answered and tugged the shirt up over his head.

"Mm-hmm." Kensi murmured appreciatively. "Good puppy."


	7. Communication Skills

_Communication is a skill you can learn._

_It's like riding a bike or typing._

_If you're willing to work at it, you can rapidly improve the quality of every part of your life._

_ Brian Tracy._

* * *

"Detective Deeks, are you in communication with Blye?" Granger snapped, slamming his hand on the dashboard. "I don't want anymore of this "not really"shit. Yes or no?!"

"With all due respect, sir, you don't get to ask me that. Because technically, technically, you're not my boss." Deeks smirked and pulled to a stop at the red light, ignoring the sudden chime off his phone in his pocket.

"Regardless, I can have your liason position revoked easily, so I'd watch your mouth, and answer my question."

"You don't worry about our communication, sir. We are not capable of it. Never have been really." Deeks pressed the gas, pulling them out of the red light and into the mission parking lot.

"Is that so?"

"Ask anyone!" Deeks gestured wildly with his hands.

"Well let's keep it that way, shall we?" Granger said and exited the car.

"Yes, Sir!" Deeks said with a mock salute before pulling out his phone and checking his new message. A picture of Kensi popped up on the screen, a new one of her gazing at him that same wistful smile on her face, and Deeks' face spread into a grin. "Well how's that for communication?" He murmured.


	8. Hair Cut

**Based on the prompt by ****Violetdoodlebug ****" That's the sorriest excuse I've ever heard."**

* * *

_Your presence in my life is divine. It stimulates my soul and makes me feel complete. I cherish the time we spend together._

_ Aarti Khurana._

* * *

"I've been thinking about cutting my hair." Deeks said suddenly, as they were lying on the couch watching a cop drama.

"No." Was Kensi's immediate response.

"No? I thought you hated my hair?" He said, genuinely curious.

"Well, I don't hate it."

"So what are your thoughts on it exactly?" Deeks asked, turning as he did, so Kensi was practically sitting in his lap.

"I tolerate it." Kensi murmured, raising one hand to brush said hair off his forehead.

"So you won't mind if I cut it then." He pulled her hand away from his bangs and entwined their fingers.

"You need it for undercover ops. That's what you always say right?" Tearing her hand back she returned it to his curls.

"That's the sorriest excuse I've ever heard in my life."

"What!?" Kensi tore her hand away from his head and glared at him.

"Why don't you just admit that my hair turns you on?" Deeks gave a little shake of his head, letting his hair flop.

"I prefer a Military cut."

"No, you prefer having something to run your hands through when we make out." Deeks scoffed.

"Okay so maayyybbe, I don't hate your hair, but it's nothing special."

"Prove it." He responded.

"What do you mean?"

"If you don't like my hair, prove it, Kens. Stop me from going to get it cut right now." He waited for a few moments. "Okay, princess, see you in a bit. Next time you see me I won't look the same."

Waiting for another few seconds Deeks gave up and rose from the couch, only to have Kensi snatch his wrist and pull him back down. Positioning herself on his lap she wrapped both arms around his neck, gliding her fingers into the soft curls she found there. "Just shut up for two seconds." She murmured, crushing his lips with hers.

"So." Deeks whispered, separating their mouths. "I guess this means that-"

"I told you to shut up, Deeks."

"Mmm, yes, ma'am."


	9. Reminds Me Of You

**Based on the prompt by ****Violetdoodlebug **** "It reminds me of you."**

* * *

_To get the full value of joy_

_You must have someone to divide it with._

_ Mark Twain._

* * *

"You hate this song!"

"No I don't." Deeks said swatting her hand away from the radio dial.

"Every time I tried to listen to it before you changed the channel." Kensi pointed out. "It's just been recently, since I got back from... that you've listened to it."

"Maybe I've changed." He offered.

"Deeks?" Kensi pried.

"Fine." He sighed. "That night, our sort of date when we were driving back from the restaurant this was playing on the radio, and when you were gone it reminded me of that night, of us. It reminds me of you." Turning in his seat he looked at her expectantly.

"I kept the shirt, I still have it." Kensi burst out.

"What?"

"When I was in Afghanistan, it was all I had of home, of you, it made remember you better. And now, it reminds me of you. Of what we could have been."

Taking up her hand Deeks countered. "We can still be that."

"Can we?" She questioned.

"I believe so, princess. We just..We just have to be bold." Deeks smiled ruefully and dropped her hand. "And I'm game if you are."

"Not yet." Kensi whispered. "Soon, I promise."

"I'll be waiting."

"I know you will."

* * *

**Pretty please send me some prompts or ideas!**


	10. Marrying Type

_If I could save time in a bottle, the first thing that I'd like to do, Is to save every day 'till eternity passes away, just to spend them with you. If I could make days last forever; if words could make wishes come true; I'd save every day like a treasure and then, again, I would spend them with you. If I had a box just for wishes, and dreams that had never come true; The box would be empty, except for the memory of how they were answered by you. But there never seems to be enough time to do the things you want to do, Once you find them. I've looked around enough to know that you're the one I want to go through time with._

_Jim Croce_

* * *

"I can't believe the lone wolf is married." Deeks commented, swinging Kensi in a circle as he did. Her light pink dress flowing around her calves as he moved her.

Keeping one hand in his, Kensi wrapped her other one around his neck. "Believe it, because here we are dancing at his reception. Besides Callen and Joelle love each, why should it be so hard to believe?" She smiled up at him, before leaning back against his chest, gently swaying to the music.

"Because it's Callen!" Deeks exclaimed. "It's not something I saw happening. Sam is definitely the marrying type and he should be considering you know Michelle and all, Nell is and possibly Eric, you and I, we uhh..." Deeks' voice trailed off, and he glanced down at her.

"What about us, Deeks?"

"I don't know, Kens." He said gruffly. "What about us?" He pulled back, just a few inches so he could look at her fully.

Resting the palms of her hands against Deeks' chest Kensi stared back against him, then laughed lightly, tugging at the lapels of his vest. "Only you, Deeks. Only you would wear a vest and no sports coat to a wedding."

"It's a causal wedding, princess, it's at the beach." Deeks replied, failing at his attempt to sound lighthearted, his hurt at her quick subject change obvious.

Placing her hands at the small of his back, and tipping her forehead into the crook of his neck Kensi smiled. "Make a good place for ours too, don't ya think?"

Kensi could feel his chuckle against her chest, and the soft kiss he planted to her hair, before resting his cheek on top of her head. "The best." He agreed, then tightened his arms around her body, and gently moved them in time to the music.

* * *

**Once again, I want to ask for any prompts or ideas you may have, you can leave them in a review or PM me.**


	11. You Are NOT getting away with that!

**Based on the prompt by ****Violetdoodlebug.**** "You are NOT getting away with that!"**

* * *

_Love will find a way through paths where wolves fear to prey.  
_

_Lord Byron_

* * *

Tapping her fingers impatiently against the steering wheel Kensi eventually gave in and swung her legs out the SRX heading towards the LAPD building. God, she hates when they have to stop by here but Deeks needed to drop off the paperwork for the time off he'd taken for their trip to Mammoth a couple weeks ago. Problem was he was taking forever, he had been inside for at least twenty minutes and no way in hell was that necessarily for dropping off paperwork.

Opening the door she stepped into the lobby and was immediately recognized by several officers who started jumping over themselves to be the one to help her. "I got this, no need for an escort, just looking for my partner." She assured them and strode towards the steps, finding it hard not to gag when she noticed a few detectives openly ogling her ass.

Emerging on the floor where she knew Bates office was Kensi heard Deeks' voice, but what she heard him saying made her jump back into the stairwell.

Peeking back around the corner she saw he was standing in a group of about eight detectives who were all glaring at him. "I've got it guys, you all hate me and wish I'd never come around here. Can I go now?"

"Damn straight you shouldn't come around here!" One detective, the ringleader Kensi guessed spat. "You should be out playing with your fed buddies, you don't belong here, never did."

"Tell him, Matthews." Another cop muttered from back in group.

"But..." Matthews sneered. "That little partner of yours, she can come around whenever she wants."

Deeks' body tightened slightly before he loosened and pretended to shake the comment off. "Wouldn't say that if I were you, Matthews, Kensi could kick your ass out the door any day of the week."

A scoff burst out of the detective's mouth. "Funny story, Deeks. Never could happen, girl like that is only good for one thing, and ass-kicking ain't it. But you wouldn't know anything about that would you?"

"Oh, you are NOT getting away with that!" Kensi muttered stepping out from the stairwell and walking up to Deeks. "Hey, Marty!" She said cheerfully. "Are these your friends?" Not waiting for his answer she stuck out her hand. "Hi! I'm Kensi, Marty's partner and you are?"

Shaking her hand carefully, he answered. "I'm Andrew Matthews, I'm Marty's friend."

Looking back at Deeks Kensi let out a little laugh. "Marty! Why haven't you showed me your friends before?"

Deeks looked down at her, speechless and baffled and shrugged lightly.

"Oh well we've met now." Kensi smiled and pulled her phone out. "You have to my vacation photos! I had such a good time at Mammoth, and I've been dying to show them off."

"Okay!" Matthews took her phone and smiled at her flirtatiously, thumb flicking across the screen to see picture after picture of Kensi snowboarding, Kensi throwing snowballs, Kensi generally having a good time. Then Deeks appeared in a picture, holding her hand and Matthews paused glancing up Kensi who just smiled brightly at him.

"Keep going!" She urged.

Matthews' thumb went back to screen and resumed flicking through the pictures. Deeks kept appearing, holding her hand more, pressing a kiss to her cheek, tackling her into the snow. Finally Matthews' thumb stopped when he came to a picture if them seated by the fireplace in their cabin at Mammoth, holding each other, lips locked.

Glancing between Kensi and the screen Matthews handed her the phone back. "Great photos, but we've got to get back to work now."

"Okay, have a great day! Let's go Marty." Kensi said tugging the still speechless Deeks towards the stairs. "Oh and Matthews?"

"Yeah." The detective turned back towards her, scratching his hairline.

"I could kick your ass any day of the week." She said, cheerful mood gone, and Deeks broke his vow of silence to bark out a laugh.

It wasn't until they were sitting in her car that Deeks reached over grabbing her neck and pulling her towards him, kissing her passionately. "How do you do those things." He laughed, his breath tickling her cheek.

"Had to prove I wasn't just a piece of ass, didn't I?" She smiled, kissing him again before pulling back. "Now get back in your seat, and fasten your seat belt."

"Yes, Mom." She heard with the click of his belt.


	12. Skinned Knee

**Based on the prompt from JoshRamsaysgirl from Twitter.**

* * *

_A heart is not judged by how much you love, but by how much you are loved by others.  
_

_Frank Morgan_

* * *

"Ow!" Kamran cried out, snatching up her knee and hugging it close to her chest.

"Oh my God! Kam, are you okay? I'm so sorry." Deeks immediately knelt down by her side easing her jean leg up over her knee. The skin was red and inflamed with blood seeping through the scratches.

"Kam, are you okay." Deeks asked again.

The little girl let out a light hiss of pain. "I'm good, Uncle Marty."

"Something wrong?" Kensi appeared through the front door of Sam's house and ran down the driveway to where Deeks and Kamran were sitting. "Deeks, what happened!?"

"I tripped and fell, Aunt Kensi." Kamran spoke bravely.

Deeks stood and scooped Kamran up into his arms. "It was my fault, I should have been watching her better."

Smacking his chest to demand Deeks' attention Kamran glared at him. "Don't do that, Uncle Marty! It wasn't your fault, I fell, it happens, don't worry about it!"

Raising an eyebrow, Deeks glanced at Kensi. "Definitely her father's daughter." He grinned, walking Kamran to the house still holding her.

"Oh yeah." Kensi breathed out, following them into the house.

...

...

With Kamran's knee bandaged and cleaned Deeks settled her on the sofa in front of the TV with crackers and a soda he'd smuggled in for her.

Finding Kensi seated at the kitchen table he sat down beside her. "Sam is gonna kill me." He groaned, burying his face in his hands.

"Naw, Michelle and I won't let him." Kensi teased.

"I deserve it."

"No you don't, Deeks." Her voice laced with frustration, Kensi pulled his hands away from his face, forcing him to look at her. "Hey, you heard Kam, she fell, it happens, move on! You're incredible with her, I feel safe babysitting now, because of you! You are going to be an amazing father one day, any little girl would love to have you as her Dad. Besides you honestly think that Sam never makes mistakes with her? I bet the only reason she's still standing is Michelle."

Smiling softly at her Deeks held her hand close, brushing his lips on its back. "Thank you." He mumbled against her palm.

The sudden sound of a car pulling into the driveway alerted them both to Sam's presence and Deeks froze, still afraid of Sam's wrath.

"Don't worry." Kensi smiled and tugged him to his feet. "I won't let him hurt you, I've got a vested interest in keeping those body parts intact."


	13. Yoga

**Based on the prompt by ****Violetdoodlebug**** "I'm not sure which one of us finds that sexier."**

* * *

___Harmony is pure love, for love is a concerto._

_Lope de Vega_

* * *

They were sitting on the floor watching her, man and dog, heads cocked in identical positions.

"Perverts." Kensi muttered under her breath as she stretched into the next yoga move, desperately trying to ignore Deeks' and Monty' gaping stares.

"Who us?" Deeks said, shaking himself from his Kensi-induced stupor. "Me, I'm allowed to stare at you, honey. Not sure what's going on with Monty though."

"You're still perverts." She said, peering at them from between her legs.

"Honestly, I'm not which one of us finds that sexier." Deeks commented, craning his neck to openly ogle her.

"You could join me?" Kensi said invitingly, patting the carpet beside her.

Raising his eyebrows questioningly, Deeks gestured to himself and the dog. "Who me or Monty?"

"Forget the damn dog, Deeks!"

"Mmkay." He said, hoisting himself up and coming over to her.

Kensi untangled her legs, watched him as he lay out on the floor. Reaching out he snapped up her wrist and with a light jerk Kensi found herself laying stretched out on top of Deeks, his usual grin staring up at her, and her hair cascading down to cover their faces like a curtain.

"Smooth." She murmured into his lips.

"You know, Monty is still in the room and I don't wanna scar him or anything."

Letting out a little groan, Kensi rose up, flipping some hair behind her shoulder. "Monty." She crooned. "Go to bed, sweetheart, go to bed."

"You never call me sweetheart." Deeks grumbled, then stopped to stare as the little dog jumped up and trotted back to the bedroom, leaving them alone. "Good dog. I trained him well, didn't I?"

Kensi crackled and Deeks looked at her concerned. Only to find his question cut off by another laugh and her lips.


	14. First Valentines again

**Based on the prompt by Racoonsmate4life.**

* * *

_There's a long life ahead of you and it's going to be beautiful, as long as you keep loving and hugging each other._

_Yoko Ono_

* * *

The first Valentines day she spent with Marty Deeks was nothing special, he teased and flirted with her, only asking once if she had a cute date, she didn't, she told him that she did.

The second time around the teasing and flirty behavior was still there, but a touch of sincerity showed behind everything he said, and at the end of the day a cupcake with pink heart sprinkles appeared on her desk.

The third year an intense case prevented most of the usual banter, but the end of the day found them curled on her couch, watching a cheesy romantic comedy on TV, sharing food and trading barbs, happy to be together.

The fourth Valentines day with Marty Deeks in her life was one Kensi preferred to forget about. Alone in Afghanistan, separated from him, and all her normal comforts.

This year however Kensi opened her eyes first thing in the morning to see his lopsided grin above her, a heart shaped chocolate dangling from his fingers. She kissed his lips before eating the candy, and they tasted sweeter.

"Happy Valentines day, princess." He whispered, hand stroking her side. "Today just so happens to be a Saturday." Deeks paused, drawing out his next words, punctuating them with kisses to her hairline. "So I have got you all to myself, all day long." His hand moved to hers, lacing their fingers together. "No drug tunnels, no firefights, no explosions, just you and me."

Grinning Kensi pressed her lips firmly against his, earning a low moan in response. "What do you have planned exactly?" She said breathlessly after pulling back.

"Well I'd tell you." Deeks smirked. "But Monty's in the room, and I think he'd feel quite scandalized."

"Would he?"

"Mm-hmm!" Deeks nodded enthusiastically and leaned forward.

Kensi stopped him with a finger to his lips. "Whoa there, buddy. Aren't you forgetting a important tradition?"

"What's that?" He mumbled.

Teasing him with a single peck to the corner of his mouth, Kensi whispered. "I've been fantasizing about my breakfast in bed for days."

Letting out a deep groan, Deeks flopped onto his back and swung his legs over the side of the mattress, tugging on pajama bottoms. Rising from the bed he surveyed the scene in front of him. Kensi lying in bed, warm under the blankets and smugly grinning at him.

"Okay you little piglet. I'll make you the breakfast, but you gotta get up for it." Flashing a smile, he walked out the door.

Getting up with a grumble and stooping to grab his shirt off the floor and pull it over her head, Kensi followed him out of the bedroom.

She pauses in the doorway to the kitchen to watch him, standing by the stove, taking a sip of coffee and cracking an egg into the frying pan.

When she walked into the kitchen and hopped on the counter, sitting cross-legged on it watching him, Deeks acknowledged her presence with a smile and passed her a mug of coffee.

Tilting her head back against his cabinets, Kensi closed her eyes, hearing only the hissing of the frying eggs, and smiling when his hand came to rest on her bare knee, squeezing lightly. Reaching out she grabbed his hand and entwined their fingers. Yes, this year, this Valentines was going to be different.


	15. The Best Is Yet To Come

**Based on the prompt by ****Violetdoodlebug ****"The Best Is Yet To Come"**

* * *

_Love is our true destiny. We do not find the meaning of life by ourselves alone - we find it with another.  
_

_Thomas Merton_

* * *

"Something wrong, Kensi?" Sam questioned, sitting down at the other side of the table in the boatshed.

"No." She bristled, eyes fixed on the plasma, where Callen and Deeks interviewed a suspect.

Tapping his fingers against the table top Sam again breached the subject. "Why have you and Deeks been walking on eggshells around each other all day?"

"That's none of your business, Sam."

"Kensi." His tone warned her, and Kensi glanced at him, her eyes reflecting hurt.

Taking a deep breath she blurted it out. "He asked to move in with him, Sam."

"And you said no?" Sam guessed. Her expression answered his question and made him probe further. "Why?"

Turning completely away from the screen Kensi stared at him. "Because I'm scared. I love what we have now so much, I don't want to lose it because we moved to fast and lost our connection. What if it's too much for us? What if I lose him because of it? What if we ruin the best part of our lives because of a mistake?"

Taking in her tear filled eyes and shaky hands, Sam approached the next question carefully. "Kensi, when was the last time you two spent a night apart?"

"December fourteenth, 2014." She answered immediately.

"And it's been months, seems to me, you two already are living together, and Deeks probably thought so too, probably thought asking you was just a formality. You can't be scared to jump in, Kensi. A little caution is good, yes. But to much can ruin a relationship. Go for it, it's worth it, trust me, I know from experience." Reaching across the table he patted her hands. "And don't worry about the best, the best is yet to come."

The door to interrogation opened and Callen and Deeks walked out, signed confession from the suspect on hand. Sam stood from the table. "C'mon, G. Let's make the lunch run today. Leave these two to talk."

As they walked out the door Callen questioned. "You playing the love doctor now?"

Grinning Sam answered. "Yeah, and I think it's time for your check up. How are things with Joelle?"


	16. I don't see Callen or Sam!

**Based on the prompt by ****NavyStrong42099.**** "I don't see Callen or Sam."**

* * *

___How did it happen that their lips came together? How does it happen that birds sing, that snow melts, that the rose unfolds, that the dawn whitens behind the stark shapes of trees on the quivering summit of the hill? A kiss, and all was said._

_Victor Hugo_

* * *

The hustle of the bar sounded around them and Deeks leaned over, setting one hand on her thigh as he moved in to kiss her.

"What are you doing?!" Kensi cried, rearing back.

"Kissing my girlfriend?" Deeks mumbled, trying to lean back in.

"Deeks, we're in a bar, with our coworkers, wait until we get home."

"C'mon, Kensalina." He gave her thigh a squeeze. "I don't see Callen or Sam."

Using her hand Kensi pried his fingers off her leg. "That's because they're at the bar getting the drinks, I can see them from here."

"I don't care about that, let me kiss you." Deeks whispered, leaning in so his breath played warmly across her lips.

"Mmm, okay. Just one." Kensi nodded and tilted her head up, capturing his mouth.

...

...

"Why do you always have to the expensive healthy stuff? Can beer even be healthy?" Callen grumbled as he carried the pint back to the table with Sam.

"Of course, G! You really need to pay more attention to these things."

"I don't understand why we can't just get the cheap stuff."

Throwing up his hands, Sam huffed. "I don't know why I even both-" He stopped, his rant suddenly cut off by a low whistle from Callen.

"Well would you looky there." Callen whispered under his breath, and Sam directed his eyes towards their booth. A small grunt of surprise escaped him, when he saw what was waiting for him there.

Kensi sat practically on Deeks' lap, hands fisted in his hair, mouth locked with his. While Deeks' arms were wrapped tightly around her waist, tugging closer.

"Took them long enough." Sam muttered.

"You could say that again." Callen smirked and rised the pint. "Let's go drink this crap, I think I have the perfect toast for tonight all planned out."


	17. Another Love Story

**Based on the idea from ****Foxy209**

* * *

_Love is patient. Love is kind. Love isn't jealous. It doesn't sing its own praises. It isn't arrogant. It isn't rude. It doesn't think about itself. It isn't irritable. It doesn't keep track of wrongs. It isn't happy when injustice is done, but it is happy with the truth. Love never stops being patient, never stops believing, never stops hoping, never gives up. Love never comes to an end. _

_I Corinthians 13: 4 - 8 (15) _

* * *

"I can't believe Hetty told us a love story." Deeks laughed as they walked through his front door.

Giving him a light smack on the shoulder, Kensi warned him. "And I have a feeling it was a one time thing, so I wouldn't bring it up."

"Awww, my little flower, I was gonna ask for more tales of our passionate love affair." He teased, leaning in to kiss her cheek.

"Well my prickly cactus, I wouldn't."

"Buzz kill." Deeks grinned mischievously and pressed another kiss to her temple. "I'll get us some beers, can you order us some takeout?" He asked pulling away from her.

"Huh? Oh yeah sure." Kensi shook herself from the haze that his kisses always seemed to leave her in. "Yummy Yummy Heart Attack?" She questioned, picking up her cell.

"Of course." He turned to flash a smile at her, before stooping to snatch two beers from his refrigerator.

...

...

An hour later seated on his couch they were just finishing up the remnants of the fast food.

Setting her empty carton down on his coffee table and pulling off her boots so she could prop her feet on the cushions under his thigh, Kensi surveyed them, the situation dawning on her.

"This feels familiar, doesn't it?" She asked, breaking the comfortable silence that had settled between them.

"What's that?" Deeks said, his voice muffled as he stuffed the last bite of drunken pigs in his mouth.

"I don't know. Another evening on your couch with this life ending food, another." She took a deep breath. "Another love story."

Deeks stilled, carefully swallowing the food in his mouth. "You heard that, huh?"

"Yes, but why did you say it?" She slid across the cushions and rested one hand on his knee.

Deeks looked at her, his usual humor drained from his eyes. "That day I talked to Nate, the uhh, the torture was getting to me, really getting to me, I couldn't sleep. Couldn't do anything but lie here wishing everything was different."

"I should have helped you sooner." Kensi whispered, tears flooding her vision.

"No." Deeks wiped the tears from her eyes. "I wasn't letting you, Kens. It wasn't your fault, I never blamed you." Smiling softly he wrapped one arm around her shoulders, and Kensi slid down letting her head resting against where his shoulder and chest met.

"Anyway, Nate, he asked about us. Asked what made our partership different than others, what made us, us."

"What did you tell him?" Kensi murmured.

Deeks laughed ruefully. "I told him I didn't know, and I didn't, not at that moment. But when you came over that night with food and that damn cronut, I knew. It was a love story, it's our love story, Kens."

Leaning her face into his chest, Kensi let herself breath in his smell, calming herself. "I'm not a damsel in distress, Prince Charming."

Laughing Deeks nuzzled his nose into her hair. "And I wouldn't want you to be, you're my wonder woman."

"You better believe it."

Still nuzzling her hair, Deeks' mouth found her ear. "This." He whispered. "This is way you should fall in love."

* * *

**Thank you for reading! It's my Birthday, and reviews make excellent presents!**


	18. Forever And Always

**Based on the prompby ****Densishipper.**

* * *

_"Without you, there'd be no sun in my sky, there would be no love in my life, there'd be no world left of me."_

_\- Leann Rimes_

* * *

"Deeks! Deeks, you need to stay down! Callen and Sam are almost there!" Kensi's voice burst through the comm.

"Kensi, I'm almost out of bullets, and these guys aren't playing around." His voice is just a whisper.

"Deeks, no! Listen to me! You have to hold on, they are almost there!" Up in OP'S Kensi stood, tracking Sam's Challengers GPS on the big screen as it inched closer to the building where Deeks was. "You can't go now, not now."

"I'm trying, princess." He says, a breathy chuckle coming out.

"God, I should be with you!" Kensi huffed, tugging at her ponytail in frustration.

"No." He says with all the fierceness he can muster. "Hetty made you stay in OP'S for a reason Kens, can't, uh, can't let the little guy get hurt right?"

Looking down Kensi rubbed one hand across her barely there baby bump. "And what about his father?"

"I'll always be around to annoy you, Fern. You know that." He sounds so weak, and Kensi slaps a palm over her mouth to stifle a sob.

"Promise?" It's comes out as a whimper and Deeks hardly hears it over the sound of gunshots.

"Always and forever, princess. Forever and always." He chokes out.

"Callen and Sam have arrived!" Nell calls from the other side of OP'S.

"Deeks, Deeks did you hear that? They're there! Hold on, hold on." Through the comm comes his answering grunt and more gunshots from Sam and Callen's SIG's.

Seconds later she hears Sam's voice assuring her that they've got Deeks, he's safe.

Deeks' own voice comes breathlessly over the comm. "See Fern, told you I'd be fine."

* * *

**I'd love to hear any ideas or prompts you may have, you can pm me or list them in a review.**


	19. Home With Me

_"He doesn't love you. Bu__t I love you. I want you to have your own thoughts and ideas and feelings, even when I hold you in my arms."_

_ —George Emerson_

* * *

"So you're not upset?" Kensi turned facing Deeks in the skin tight, low cut dress, that barely reached her upper thigh.

"Upset? About you going undercover as bait in that tiny scrap of fabric that people actually dare to call a dress while I sit the car and listen to you shamelessly flirt with bad guys who are gonna put their hands all over you? No, why would I be upset about that?" Deeks spat, staring at his feet as they scuffed against the floor of wardrobe.

"Deeks." Her voice warned.

Taking a step closer, he set a hand in her waist. "No, Kens. I am not upset. Scared, a little bit jealous though I don't need to be, and worried, definitely worried, but I'm not upset, and you know why?"

"Why?" Kensi whispered, resisting the urge to wrap herself around him and forget all about her damn assignment.

"Because I know no matter what you say and do with those guys at the club later, at the end of tonight you're coming home with me." His hand slid so his arm was fully wrapped around her waist, and Kensi allowed herself to fall into him, to be comforted.

"So we're good?" She murmured into his shoulder.

"Hey, we're great." He nuzzled his nose into her hair, and they stayed that way, locked in each others embrace until Nell appeared telling them it was go time.

And later when the bad guys were caught and the mission completed, they went home, together.


	20. Something Important

**Based on the prompt by ****NavyStrong42099**** "I have something important to tell you."**

* * *

_"I love you, with no beginning, no end. I love you as you have become an extra necessary organ in my body. I love you as only a girl could love a boy. Without fear. Without expectations. Wanting nothing in return, except that you allow me to keep you here in my heart, that I may always know your strength, your eyes, and your spirit that gave me freedom and let me fly." _

_ ―Coco J. Ginger_

* * *

"I have something important to tell you." Kensi announced, leaning on the doorframe to her bedroom.

Deeks, sitting in the couch feet propped up the coffee table, grimaced. "That's never good." He groaned, muting the TV.

"Deeks!" Kensi strode across the room and plopped down beside him. "Be serious for a sec, please?"

Eyeing her a small grin crossed his face. "Kinda hard to take you seriously when you're only wearing one of my shirts." He gestured to her chest with his pinky finger.

Kensi sighed. "Would you rather I take it off?"

"No, cause that wouldn't work for focusing and I..." His voice trailed off and he glanced up to see her amused expression. "And you're mocking me, awesome."

"Deeks!" She snapped, grabbing his jaw and forcing him to look at her. "Just focus for two-"

Swooping in he captured her lips with his briefly and smirked at her awed expression when he pulled back. "You've got my completely undivided attention, princess. What is it?"

Taking a deep breath she scooped up his hand and started studying it, playing with his fingers. "These past couple months have been the best of my life." She began, still fiddling with the calloused fingers of his right hand. "I want you to know that, and I."

Kensi paused again, lifting her eyes to see him watching her. The humor gone from his face, giving her a glimpse of his serious side. "I don't want this to be complicated or messed up, I just want it to be us. The way we always are, the way we don't fight, or resent each other. I want it to stay just like this. I don't." Another pause. "I don't want to call it 'our thing' anymore, I want to call it what it is, a relationship. I don't want to call you my partner or my best friend anymore, you are those things but you're more now too. I want see that, I want other people to see that."

Laughing she looked at Deeks. "Sorry, I kind of unloaded on you there with my wants."

He responded with a chuckle a light kiss to her cheek. Giving him a shove, Kensi glanced at him. "Your turn. What do you want?"

Looking at her with a soft smile playing across his lips, and reverence in his eyes, Deeks whispered. "I just want you." A grin lifted the corners of his mouth and he surged forward cutting off any response Kensi could have had with his mouth.

When he finally pulled back moments later, Kensi leaned into him, resting her head on his chest. "I want you too." Patting his upper arm she grabbed the remote from his hand. "I have some Top Model on the DVR." She said, punching in the proper buttons.

"But I was watching that movie and it just got back from its break, and..." Deeks stopped. "You didn't hear a word I just said, did you?"

Lifting her head, Kensi glanced at him, confused. "Huh?"

Pressing a kiss to her temple and tightening his arm around her, Deeks laughed. "Nothing, princess, nothing."


	21. One Of A Kind

**For Andy Bray of Twitter who in between teasing me about bring a hopeless romantic and telling me happy birthday in Welsh, gave me this prompt.**

* * *

_"Love cures people - both the ones who give it and the ones who receive it."  
_

_-Dr. Karl Menninger_

* * *

*This ice cream sucks.*

Deeks laughed slightly as he read the text.

*could've bought your own* He answered.

*you could've stayed to eat it with me*

"Who is she?" Kip's inquisitive voice snapped Deeks out of his haze.

"Huh?"

"That girl." Kip said tipping his beer bottle towards Deeks' phone. "The one you've been texting the entire game. Who is she?"

Typing out one last quick text to Kensi, Deeks shoved the phone into his jeans pocket. "Nobody." He said gruffly, tipping his bottle back to his mouth, swallowing it's contents. "Just a coworker."

"Oh Marty, I've known you a long time, and this girl, she ain't just a coworker." Leaning forward, Kip picked up the remote and muted the TV. "Who is she?" He repeated sternly.

"A friend and a coworker."

Kip let out a loud groan. "Oh come on! You've gotta give me more then that!" His eyes brightened. "She bad?"

Deeks looked at Kip, his eyebrows raised and a smile picking across his face for the first time. "Yes, Kip. She's bad."

Sounding intrigued, Kip leaned over. "You got any pictures of her?"

With a heavy sigh Deeks pulled his phone back out and opened his gallery, making sure to choose a photo that had him sitting beside Kensi, arm wrapped around her shoulders.

Kip let out a low whistle. "Wow, Marty Mar she is bad."

"Yeah, yeah, that's enough!" Pressing the button to send it into sleep mode, the phone went back to Deeks' pocket. "Let's do something besides ogling my...Kensi."

Laughing Kip unmuted the TV, and sat back in silence. After several moments he spoke again. "Tell me about her, not her ass. Her."

A short bark of laughter burst from Deeks' mouth and he ran a hand nervously through his hair. "She's, uh, she's different. Nothing like any woman I've met before."

"That a good thing?" Kip questioned.

"Oh, oh, yes, definitely, definitely, yes. I wouldn't want a woman who wasn't like her."

Arching an eyebrow Kip muted the TV again. "And you just said that she was one of a kind."

Removing his feet from the coffee table Deeks leaned forward. "Yeah I know what I said. Kensi is most definitely one of a kind, I wouldn't have it any other way. She's, uh, she's kind of perfect. She'd get all smug if you told her that but in reality she'd deny it to the ends of the earth."

Gaining confidence Deeks spoke faster. "She can eat faster then anyone else I've ever seen, she could kick Chuck Norris's ass, she doesn't laugh when I joke with her but I know she finds them funny, she's the bravest person I've ever met, she'd die for a person she's never seen before. She.."

"She loves you." Kip interrupted.

"I'm sorry, what?" Deeks turned towards him.

"The lady you just described wouldn't waste her time texting you for hours if she didn't care about you, Marty. She's way to bad for that." Kip shrugged. "Face the facts, you feel the same way."

"Look, Kip I don't know what you're-"

"Just listen to me, Marty. You refuse to hang out with the girls I have over now. You hardly ever do come over and when you do you got that faraway smile and your phone in hand texting nonstop. Get over yourself and admit it, you'll both be happier if ya do."

"What exactly are you trying to say?" Deeks spoke slowly.

"I'm trying to say go eat that crappy ice cream with your girl, and make that she knows how you feel, so when she's ready to feel the same she won't be afraid."

"You read my text!" Deeks said accusingly.

"Ehh." Kip grinned. "It was right in front of me."

"You know." Deeks hoisted himself off the couch. "You're a lot smarter than you used to be."

"And you're a lot more hairy. Now go."

Shaking his head Deeks walked to the door and let himself out. Kip smirked and unmuted the TV for the last time. He owed his Marty Mar for helping him through his younger years, being a big brother, keeping him in school, and teaching him to play basketball. It was time to pay him back.

* * *

**Reviews make my day! And any prompts or ideas you may have I'd LOVE to hear!**


	22. One Of A Kind part 2

**A lot of you guys requested a sequel to the last chapte, but some of you wanted Deeks eating ice cream with Kensi and some of you wanted more Kip. So I'm giving you both! Hope you don't mind!**

* * *

___"True love is like ghosts, which everybody talks about and few have seen."_

_-La Rochefoucauld_

* * *

The moment the knock came Kensi was on her feet striding towards the door, hoping to see his blonde mop on the other side.

Pulling open the door she saw his lopsided grin and a fresh carton of rocky road ice cream in his hand. "You were complaining about the strawberry so much, thought it only be right if I brought you this."

Giving him a smile in return and taking the ice cream, Kensi opened the door wider letting him into the apartment. "Come in, can't eat this all by myself."

Deeks entered her apartment and made a beeline for the kitchen, tossing back over his shoulder. "Uh, yeah you could. But I'll humor you, Kensalina."

She sat back on the couch, tearing the top off the carton and licking the melted ice cream off of it.

"Classy." Deeks said upon his return and handed her a spoon, keeping one for himself. He sat down beside her and Kensi shifted so she slightly stretched out along the cushions with her feet under his thigh.

For a moment it was silent with only sounds being the slight clinking of their spoons and the slurping of ice cream. Finally Kensi broke the silence. "What were you doing earlier?"

Deeks paused, filling his spoon again but lifting the sweet treat to her lips instead of his, hesitantly Kensi opened her mouth and ate the rocky road.

Taking his spoon back and sticking it the carton, Deeks pulled both her feet out from under his thigh and set them on his lap. "I was with a friend, we were watching a game."

"I hope I didn't interrupt, you know that you didn't have to come over."

"I wanted to, there's no better way to spend a Saturday afternoon then eating junk food with you." He insisted. A teasing smile lit up his face. "Besides watching you eat is far more entertaining than sports." His hand suddenly settled on her foot, fingers gently tickling the sole.

"Deeks!" She hissed, and tore her foot from his hand, giving his leg a firm kick, before placing it back on his lap.

"It's true! You're like the eighth wonder of the world!" His fingers found her foot and began tickling it again.

With a heavy sigh Kensi pulled herself up from the couch, and settled down again, this time with her back pressed against him, and her feet at the far end of the couch.

"Who would've known, Bad ass Blye is ticklish." Deeks laughed, his breath warm against her neck.

"Shut up." Kensi scooped up the remote and turned the TV to a reality show.

For a half they watched, the silence only broken occasionally by a sarcastic comment from Deeks.

Eventually Kensi started to doze, her head dropping onto Deeks' shoulder. To her surprise his arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer. His lips pressed a soft kiss to her forehead, and he murmured in her ear "go to sleep."

She did and the last thing she was aware of was Deeks' cheek tilting against her hair, and a gentle whisper. "I'll be right here when you wake up."


	23. One Of A Kind part 3

_"Love is but the discovery of ourselves in others, and the delight in the recognition."_

_-Alexander Smith_

* * *

"Marty! You made it." Kip opened the door to let detective in.

Scratching at his hair, Deeks grinned. "Yeah, sorry I didn't come by earlier, but I was busy and..." His voice trailed off.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. You've got better things to do." Kip smirked. "You gonna bring your better thing around again?"

Deeks scoffed. "After that display? I don't think so."

Smacking his friend's back, Kip lead them to the couch. "I wasn't that bad!" He protested. "Anyway how was your Christmas?"

A small smile worked across Deeks' mouth. "It was perfect, thank you for asking."

Whirling around Kip looked at him with arched eyebrows. "Perfect, huh?"

"Put on the game, Kip." Deeks ordered.

"Don't wanna tell me, do you? That's cool, I can just get the info from Kensi, she seems to like me, think she'd give me her number?"

"No she wouldn't."

"And why is that?" Kip probed.

Letting out an exasperated sigh Deeks turned towards Kip. "Because she has a boyfriend, and they are in a very committed relationship, and something tells that although the boyfriend may like you he wouldn't like you hitting on his girlfriend."

The smirk returned to Kip's face. "You did it, huh? Good for you buddy."

"Actually she did it."

Slapping the cushion next to him Kip hooted. "Because you followed my advice! You let her know how you felt so she wasn't afraid when she admitted it to herself!"

Taking a chip from the bowl on the table Deeks grinned. "Something like that." He glanced around. "No, uh, no super models around here today?"

"Nah, besides Kensi's hotter then any of those girls." Kip shook his head.

"Watch it."

"You going all caveman on me here? Is that what this is?" Kip questioned.

"Only with her. Oh and Kip?" Deeks leaned forward, placing his hands on his knees. "I'll bring her around."

A grin light up Kip's face. "She already told you that she was coming back here didn't she?"

"Yup."

"You know." Kip's voice dropped an octave. "You're a lucky guy."

A genuine smile showed on Deeks' face. "I know, and Kip?"

"Yeah, Marty."

"Put on the game before it ends."


	24. Insanity Plea

_"Tell me whom you love and I will tell you who you are."_

_-Houssaye_

* * *

"Oh my God! Marty Deeks is that you?" The high pitched voice called out behind them, and Deeks winced, his grip on Kensi's hand tightening.

"Hide me! Hide me!" He whispered frantically.

Looking behind them Kensi saw a short and curvy blonde woman dodging through the crowd to catch up with them. "Ex girlfriend?" She guessed.

"Yes, she's crazy!" He hissed

Kensi crackled. "So is any woman who'd date-" She stopped suddenly. Biting her bottom lip, she observed Deeks' amused expression. Any retort was cut off the woman's appearance.

"Marty! It is you!" She cried, seemingly oblivious to their linked hands, she threw her arms around Deeks and planted a messy kiss on his cheek.

Gently patting her back Deeks backed out of her embrace. "Yes, Jenn. It's uh, it's...You look great!" Pulling Kensi forward, placing her between him and the newly named Jenn, he announced. "This is Kensi, my girlfriend."

Taking a few steps back, Jenn's mouth curved into a sickeningly sweet smile, and she offered a hand. "Oh, Kensi? That's an unusual name."

Shaking her hand, Kensi's eyes narrowed briefly. "Thank you, Jenn."

"Okay!" Deeks exclaimed, eyes darting around the street. "It was great to run into you and all, but Kensi and I have plans at that diner." He pointed across the street to a small diner Kensi had never seen before in her life. "See you another time."

"Of course." Jenn shot Deeks a sultry smile, and reached down into her purse to grab a pen and a pad of paper, scribbling out a phone number she handed it to him. "Call me, anytime." She flicked an eyebrow and gave Kensi another glance before walking off, an extra sway in her hips.

Tearing her hand away from his, Kensi stood in front of him. "Really, Deeks? Remind me again why you were dating her?"

He replied with a nervous chuckle. "I'm going with alcohol and lack in judgment. Also she's hot."

"You are as shallow as a kiddie pool!"

"Guilty as charged. Can we go now please?" Deeks pleaded, glancing over her shoulder at Jenn.

"Where?" She snapped.

"Diner, diner." Placing a hand at the small of her back he hurried them across the crosswalk, into the diner.

An overly perky hostess approached them. "Hey! I hope you are having a wonderful day! This is for two?"

"Yes-" Deeks began.

"But you can seat us at separate tables, if you want." Kensi cut in, and playfully bumped her hip to Deeks' when his eyes lowered to hers questioningly.

"Let's start with one table!" The hostess beamed, and led them to a small booth. She handed them both menus before leaving.

Picking up her menu and scanning it Kensi commented. "Are all your ex girlfriends that crazy?"

"Pretty much." He shrugged. "It's killing you, isn't it?"

"What?"

Looking over his menu at her, his eyes twinkled. "Not being able to say anything about how every girl who'd date me is insane, and surely certifiable."

Kensi lowered her eyes and grimaced. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Ignoring her false ignorance, Deeks continued. "You realize that you are now sworn off those comments for life."

"Or maybe I could just plead temporary insanity." Kensi retorted, realizing how bad the words sounded the moment they left her mouth.

The grin dropped from Deeks' face and his eyes focused on his fork, plate, the menu, anything but her. "Temporary, huh?"

"No, hey. Deeks." She reached across the table and grabbed his hand, forcing him to look at her. "I plan on letting my insanity be a lifelong condition."

Rising slightly, Deeks stretched across the booth and pressed his lips to hers briefly. "Want to get out of here?"

"Hell yes." Kensi tossed her menu back on the table and stood, tugging Deeks out the door with her.


	25. The Name

_Love and a red nose can't be hid._

_ -Thomas Holcroft._

* * *

"Trying to work here, Deeks." Kensi said in a frustrated tone as Deeks sat on the edge of her desk.

"It's okay, Princess." He flashed her an easy smile, and leaned in to see what she was typing up. "Working on your journal?"

Slamming her laptop shut, Kensi twisted in her chair to glare at him and let out a loud "Marty!"

Callen and Sam's heads popped up simultaneously and Callen slowly spoke. "What did you just say?"

"Nothing." Kensi snapped, her heat filled gaze never leaving Deeks.

"No, you called him Marty." Sam supplied.

Lowering her eyes to Sam, Kensi balked. "I call him that!" She protested.

"I've never heard her call him that. Have you Sam?" Callen smirked.

"Nope." Sam grinned.

"Well maybe you haven't been paying attention." Kensi shot back.

"Deeks, does she call you Marty?" Callen questioned.

"Sometimes." Deeks shrugged.

"Really?" The team leader nodded to himself. "Interesting news, isn't it, Sam?"

"Very." Sam responded, and Kensi visibly gulped. "You know, Kens. G and I have been paying very close attention to you. Very close."

Kensi opened her mouth to answer, but Eric's whistle sounded from the top of steps, and the two senior agents rose and bounded up to OP's.

"Hey Kens?" Deeks said from behind her and she too rose to go to the briefing.

"Yeah, what is it, Deeks?"

Grinning at her mischievously, he winked. "In their defense, they probably haven't been around when you've been saying my first name, and truthfully I don't think they'd want to be." Rising to press his lips to her cheek. Deeks walked past her quickly up to OP's, ignoring her sharp intake of breath and the falter in her step at his words.

Jogging to catch up to him, she paused and whispered in his ear. "Good, I wouldn't want them there." She squeezed his hand quickly before letting go and they walked into OP's together.


	26. How Did You Know?

_"I never knew how to worship until I knew how to love."_

_-Henry Ward Beecher_

* * *

They were walking through the parking lot of the ice rink when he stopped suddenly, their clasped hands forcing Kensi to a halt as well.

"How did you know?" Deeks said, a far off expression plastered to his face.

"I don't know what you mean." Kensi stepped in front of him, eyeing his confusion with apprehension.

"April, I called us off, I gave you back the knife. How did you know I was ready again, ready for this, us." Smiling softly he tugged at her hand, pulling her closer. "Ready to be bold."

Licking her lips Kensi shrugged. "Do we really need to do this?" She glanced down.

"Kens." His tone warned her, and Kensi looked back up at him. "We're on a roll here, actually communicating. Let's not stop now."

Swallowing hard, Kensi took a step closer and found his other hand with hers, staring at their entwined fingers for a moment. "You've been throwing out signals for a few months now, haven't you?"

Deeks moved to speak but Kensi silenced him with a soft "Shh."

Pursing her lips, she spoke again. "Shipmates, the name Shepard, my lacy lady side that you love, even your teasing was getting serious. I knew you wanted more then platonic nights on the couch, and flirting. I knew I wanted more too. So yeah, maybe I was a bit hasty in my assumption, but you reacted like I'd hoped you would. So." Smiling Kensi pulled on his hands until they were completely pressed together. "I'm guessing that I was right."

A grin steady spreading across his face, Deeks leaned down and lightly kissed her temple. "Kensi Blye is always right, isn't she?"

Tilting back to land a punch on his shoulder, Kensi chuckled. "And don't you forget it!"

Loosing a hand to wrap his arm around her shoulders and propel her to the waiting car, Deeks leaned down again to whisper in her ear, purposely letting his lips brush it's shell. "Wouldn't dream of it, Princess."


	27. Bed Or Couch

_"Life has taught us that love does not consist in gazing at each other but in looking outward together in the same direction."_

_-Saint-Exupery_

* * *

"God, my neck hurts." Deeks moaned, from the couch.

"Big baby." Kensi grinned and rubbed a hand across his neck. "I have a bed you know. Wouldn't get so sore if we slept there." She said still rubbing his sore muscles.

"What?" He stiffened, and turned towards her. "Kensi, I-"

"I'm not saying that anything has to happen." She corrected quickly. "But you're staying over every night now, and I can't remember the last time I actually slept on my bed."

Deeks remained silent, his expression serious.

"Deeks, I think we're past the point of pretending we don't know how we feel, and I know we're taking things slow. I also know that since I got back from Afghanistan you haven't wanted to leave me, and I haven't wanted you too. But if you are going to sleep here with me, can we at least choose the bed?"

"You'd rather sleep with me on couch then on your own bed." Deeks smiled.

"Of course that's what you get from what I said!"

"No, I like it, it's sweet, and yes a bed would be more comfortable."

Dabbing her tongue out to lick her bottom lip, Kensi spoke hesitantly. "So you're agreeing?"

Deeks slapped a palm to his chest. "Hey, if you wanna take this relationship to the bedroom, who am I too argue."

"Deeks." She warned.

Sighing he snatched up both her hands. "Yes, Kensi. I will sleep in your bed with you, and I don't want to leave your side both for my sake and yours."

"Okay." She whispered.

A tender smile crossed Deeks' face and he leaned in, gently brushing his lips on her cheek. "Okay." He replied.


	28. The Idea Of Perfection

_When I think of you, _

_my heart soars,_

_my soul cries, and I can't help but smile._

_When I see you, I can't breathe, _

_my heart stops and I tremble._

_When I look into your eyes,_

_I am lost and never, _

_ever want to be found._

_ Eric Nickel_

* * *

Kensi Marie Blye always had a set idea in her life, the idea of what perfection was.

When she a little girl it was time spent with her Dad, hiking, hunting, fishing, what ever it was they did together was perfection for her, nothing was better.

As she grew older it any time her father wasn't gone on a mission, there wasn't much of that, but what she had she cherished.

After her father was murdered, Kensi's idea of perfection became that moment right after she woke, before she could remember that he was gone, that sweet moment of forgetting.

Her time with Jack was close, but never quite what Kensi wanted. She loved him, and for a while he loved her, or at least she hoped. When he left it crushed her again. That was the day Kensi gave up on the idea of love or perfection coming from it. Her walls formed, blocking people, keeping them at arms length so to never get hurt again. So to never be loved again.

Then she joined NCIS and perfection was the satisfaction of saving people, capturing those who hurt others like she was hurt when she was fifteen and received that life crushing news.

When LAPD detective Marty Deeks appeared in her life, everything slowly began to change. Time off work was no longer spent alone. Even the days Kensi pushed him away he would still show up at her front door, ice cream, beer, or some other peace offering in hand. After awhile she stopped pushing him away, started trusting him, giving him secrets and parts of herself she'd never given anyone before. Kensi didn't take down her walls for him, she just let him come behind them with her.

Perfection became time with Deeks, banter in her car, beers after work, burgers on her couch watching reality TV, heat-filled gazes sent across the bullpen towards each other, anything and everything. Time she wouldn't trade for anything at all.

None of those times, not even the days with her father compare to now, the complete happiness Kensi feels everyday waking up in his arms, kissing him, being all in.

And this? What she feels now, tucked against his side, her bare legs casually tossed over his lap, Deeks' bare feet propped up on her coffee table, arm around her shoulders, the warmth in his eyes and smile when he turns to her every few minutes as if to make sure this is real, she's really with him, this is as close as she's ever felt to it. If perfection exists this is as close to to it as she's ever gotten.

* * *

**Let me know if you have any prompts or ideas or even famous quotes you'd like to see here. Please review! I'm working on a bunch of things right now and should update again soon. Another thing, I've made pretty good progress on the last chapter of Blind Date so keep an eye out for that. Thank you for reading, and please review!**


	29. We Could Be Pretty Incredible

**For the amazing people of my twitterverse who always cheer me up, even if they don't know it.**

* * *

_You are the reason for my smile. The one who makes my life worthwhile. I wonder what would I be doing without having you in my life. I am glad I never have to worry about that._

_ Sam Johnson_

* * *

Lowering her binoculars Kensi glanced over at Deeks in the passenger seat of her SRX. She thought over it again the question running through her mind for the past two weeks. "Why didn't you open the second box?" She burst out.

Taking his own binoculars from his eyes, Deeks sucked in a breath through his nose and licked his lips. "For the same reasons you've held back. I'm not ready yet."

His blue eyes met her mismatched ones and Kensi turned away. "It's probably for the best."

"What?" Hurt flickered through those eyes for a heartbeat. "Okay so maybe you missed the 'yet' on the end of the sentence so I'll say it again. I'm not ready yet. Yet, Kensi!" Sighing he dropped the binoculars to his lap. "Why would you even say that, that it's for the best?"

Biting her lip so fiercely a part of her was afraid she'd spill blood, Kensi turned back to him. "Be honest, to me and yourself. What kind of couple would we be?"

Deeks didn't answer her, instead stared deeply at his knees. Ignoring the lump in her throat, Kensi rose the binoculars back to her eyes, but his voice stopped her.

"We'd probably fight a lot." He laughed. "I mean we're both stubborn as hell, so yeah they'd probably be pretty bad. Neither of us is the type to give in."

"That's what I mean." Kensi whispered, any hopes she had of him reconvincing her that they would work crushed.

"But I also that what would have the power to tear us apart would keep us together. We're stubborn, proud, so we wouldn't give up on us, ever. When I try to think of a word to sum us up the one that comes to mind is passionate. It's cliche, I know. But it's us, it's who we are, hot blooded, strong, fierce."

Suddenly Deeks scooped up her hand, only holding the fingers and stroked them carefully, his gaze focused on them before it flickered back to hers. "I think given the chance, you and I could be pretty incredible." He smiled at her, his face soft, open, vulnerable.

Kensi opened her mouth to speak, and cursed the sudden burst of static in her ear meaning her comm was turning on. "Suspect is heading to you and Deeks, be on alert." Callen advised and beside her Deeks pulled out his gun, and nervously ran a hand through his hair. "Crush Crew in session?" He asked.

"Crush Crew in session." Kensi confirmed and their conversation was left behind.

...

...

It wasn't until later when the bad guys were caught and the after action reports were filed that Kensi managed to pull Deeks aside.

"Did you mean that?" She questioned, as they stood by the couch to the side of the bullpen.

"I don't know what you mean." Deeks hesitated.

"Deeks." Her voice persisted.

Finally his eyes met hers, and he swallowed visibly. "Yes, I meant it."

"All of it?"

"All of it."

"When will you be ready?"

A sad smile spread across his face. "I don't know, Kens, but I have a feeling that when the time comes you'll know it better than I will."

"I don't-what do you mean?" Kensi shook her head, confused.

Deeks took a step closer and grabbed her hand like he did in the car. "I'm saying that I'm putting us in your hands, when I'm ready, when you're ready, you'll know. I trust you." He leaned in, kissing her cheek quickly before pulling back and walking to his desk.

Kensi watched him go, watched him slide his messenger bag over his head, watched him walk to the door, watched him pause.

"Hey partner." Deeks called to her. "Let's go. I can hear those drunken pigs calling my name!"

Grinning Kensi grabbed her own bag and slung it over her shoulder, following him out the door.


	30. You Shaved

**Based on the prompt by ****KBex41319**

* * *

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me, there's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me. A touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall.. you say it best, when you say nothing at all._

_ -Kieth Whitley_

* * *

Kensi pushed her key into the lock of Marty Deeks' front door and walked in, arms laden with two grocery bags. "So they didn't have the cereal we like but-" She stopped, almost dropping the bags when she saw Deeks. "What happened?" She lifted one hand to his clean-shaven face.

Taking her hand Deeks kissed it softly, before linking his fingers with hers. "You remember we were invited to my buddy's wedding, it's high class one and I thought I'd clean up a bit."

Nodding carefully she examined his smooth face, unsure how she felt about it, before panic set in. "You're not going to cut your hair, are you?!"

"Wasn't planning on it." Deeks grinned. "I know how much you love it."

"Fat chance." Kensi tore away from him and walked in the kitchen, setting the bags down on the center island. "Make yourself useful." She grinned at him and tossed a can of soup at his chest.

Coming up behind her, Deeks wrapped an arm her waist and leaned in nestling his chin on her shoulder. "It'll grow back." He murmured, his breath hot on her neck, and her breathing hitched, making Deeks grin before he pressed an open mouth kiss by her collarbone.

"May-maybe I don't want it too." Kensi lied, already missing the rough scratch of his facial hair on her skin.

"Liar." He whispered, finding her ear through her thick curtain of hair and letting his lips trail over its shell. "You told me a while back that you don't like facial hair, you lied."

"No I didn't." Kensi twisted in his arms, her back firmly pressed against the kitchen island. Placing her hands on either side of his head, Kensi forced his mouth to hers, enjoying the low moan he emitted.

Pulling back, Kensi rested her palms on his cheeks, her thumbs finding and caressing his lips. "I said that I didn't like facial hair, and I also said there were exceptions to the rule."

"Yeah, but you said it was George Clooney." Deeks mumbled against her thumbs.

Grinning softly Kensi removed her thumbs. "Okay, so I did lie that day." Her lips met his again and the groceries were long forgotten.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! And prompts or ideas are greatly appreciated! **


	31. Anything For You

**So I wrote this last night, and at the time I loved it but after reading it I wasn't sure, it didn't seem right to me. I sent it to Bookdiva and she said to go for it, publish it! Honestly I'm a little scared and still unsure about it, but Bookdiva has never done wrong in her Beta reviews, so here we go. Hope you like it, and let me know if you want a follow-up.**

* * *

_He lights up my world. I love him with all my heart. He means everything to me. I'd never hurt him. Emotionally, physically. I'd do anything for him. To make him happy. I love his smile. I love his laugh. I love how he says my name. I love very thing about him. I couldn't never go a day without think about him. He is my pince, I am his princess. I will never give up on him._

_ Sydne Burrow _

* * *

"Please tell me this is going to an easy case!" Kensi groaned, trudging up the steps to OP's.

"What's the matter, Kens? Not feeling up to it today?" Sam chirped from behind her.

"No, I just have plans I don't want to be interrupted." She glanced back to see Deeks' answering smile in her direction.

"Really?" Callen said, genuinely interested. "Anything special."

"Very." Was all Kensi said before walking through the doors to see Hetty waiting with the wonder twins and the conversation was over.

"What's going on, Hetty?" Deeks slide to Kensi's side, letting his fingers ghost over her arm before tucking them in the waistband of his jeans.

"I'm afraid this is a bad one." Hetty pursed her lips, her expression grave.

"Aren't they all?" Callen quipped.

"Not like this one, Mr. Callen. Ms. Jones if you would?" Hetty gestured towards the screen.

Nell glanced worryingly at Kensi before tapping her tablet and bringing up footage of a crying teenage girl standing in a restaurant, a bomb strapped to her chest.

Looking directly at the camera the girl spoke clearly. "My name is Miranda Booker, my father was Lt. Lewis Booker a US Marine." The girl paused sucking in a breath. "He was murdered one year ago by a fellow Marine, Lt. Matthew Simons. Simons was neither charged with murder, or discharged from his post."

Kensi stiffened and Deeks looked over to see tears glistening in her eyes, and he laid one hand on the small of her back, comforted when she leaned into it instead of backing away.

On camera the girl continued speaking. "If Simons is not charged with murder by the end of today, then I will set this bomb off!" Still staring at the camera Miranda switched off the camera, and beside him Kensi drew in a shaky breath.

Nell took down the footage and turned towards the team. "That was shot in restaurant downtown, SECNAV has given us the right to lethal action. She wants Ms. Booker taken down before that bomb goes off."

"What Hetty!? That seems a little extreme!" Sam uncrossed his arms and stared at the operational manager.

Flinging one arm wildly, Hetty started. "And I agree with you, Mr. Hanna! But my protests were ignored. Ms. Booker has already turned down all attempts all negotiations, and shot two LAPD detectives who approached the building, one of them is in critical condition in the hospital. SECNAV has made the decision to treat her like a terrorist on American soil rather then a grieving adolescent girl. Well I disagree but we must follow orders."

"Hetty, there's nothing you can do?" Callen questioned.

"I'm afraid not, Mr. Callen."

"I'm sorry, but I can't stay here for this, I can't condone murder." Kensi hissed, and fled OP's.

Pulling himself away from the center console Deeks started after her, only to have Sam step in front of him. "I'll talk to her, Deeks. I'm not sure you're the best person for this."

A small scoff coming out, Deeks straightened and faced the senior agent. "No offense, Sam, but I think I know her just a little bit better than you. So if you'll excuse me, I have to see my partner." Brushing past Sam, Deeks strode down the stairs and turned out the mission, heading for the her parking space.

Outside he found her slumped against her SRX, head buried in her hands, shoulders shaking softly. Wincing at the sight of his bad ass Blye crying, Deeks walked to her quickly.

"Hey." He whispered and her tear stained face rose to see his. Not hesitating she stepped forward, pressing her face in his neck and looping her arms around his waist.

"I can't be a part of this, Deeks." Kensi whimpered, and Deeks tightened his arms around her.

"I know, I won't let them make you." He whispered in her neck, gently nuzzling it.

He heard her deep breath, felt her relax slightly, trusting him to keep his word. "She's me, Deeks, she's me. I can't tell you how many times I wanted to do exactly that, she's just a scared girl, and they're going to kill her!" Pulling back, she stared at him, her expression fierce.

"I know, Kens." Deeks lifted one hand and wiped away a stray tear from her cheek. "That's way you and I are going back inside and we're going to talk to Callen. We'll make sure this doesn't happen. Okay?"

Laughing softly Kensi met his gaze. "We can't go against orders from the Secretary of the Navy, Deeks. Orders must be followed."

"I'll break orders from anyone for you, Kens." Leaning he barely brushed his lips to hers. "You're Wonder Woman, if anyone can do this it's you. I believe in you." Taking her hand Deeks squeezed it. "You ready?"

Kensi smiled, half sadness, half determination. "Yes." She steeled herself and they walked back to the mission.

* * *

**Please review! And do you want a follow-up?**


	32. You're The Ocean

**Okay, so I know that I normally post a bunch of stuff on Mondays, but I was busy this weekend and spent a fair amount of time working on a follow-up to chapter 32 (which should be out soon) and the final chapter of Blind Date. So this is all I've got for you right now. I am working on other things, so updates will happen again soon. So in the wise words of Kensi Blye: Promise you'll be patient with me?**

* * *

_Give me your own special smile_

_Promise you'll never leave me_

_Just you 'n me_

_Simple and free_

_Life is so easy_

_When you're beside me_

_-Chicago_

* * *

She is walking around her kitchen, attempting breakfast to surprise Deeks before he stumbles out the bedroom, scratching at his floppy blonde hair, pressing a brief kiss to her lips, and uttering a soft good morning.

Opening a door to locate a whisk she is certain she brought a few years ago, Kensi finds the photo, stuffed in the back with long forgotten kitchen utensils. It is with shaking fingers that she lifts it, and uncurls the bent up corners.

The picture must have been taken about eleven years ago, before Jack was sent on his tour, they look happy, content, in love. Him grinning at the camera, her arms wrapped around his neck, her bright smile visible over his shoulder.

She can hear Deeks waking up and throwing the covers back, walking into her kitchen, freezing when he sees the picture in her hand.

Kensi makes no attempt to hide it when he comes up behind her, looping an arm around her waist, nestling his chin on her shoulder. His other hand comes around, lifting the photo from her hand to examine it himself.

"Do you miss him?" It comes out a soft question, laced with fear.

"I miss our times together." She admits, and feels Deeks' chest stiffen against her back.

"Do you still love him?" This question is so hesitant, so filled with Deeks' own insecurity and fear, that Kensi almost collapses under the weight of it. But she won't lie to him.

"In a way, yes. I don't believe you ever really stop loving someone." She breaths out and feels him start to pull back.

Twisting around Kensi stopped him from backing away with a hand on his hip. "But I've moved on, Deeks. I don't want him anymore, maybe five years ago I would've said I want him back, but not now." Reaching up she placed a hand on both cheeks, stroking his scruff with her thumbs. "I've found something better, something that's real."

A smile touched his face and Deeks' arm went back around her waist, the other finding her neck, caressing the smooth skin he finds there.

Forcing his head down, Kensi tilted her forehead against his. "This is what I want, Deeks. You're what I want."

"You've got me." His answer comes out a whisper, his breath warm on her face.

Finally smiling Kensi slid her hands from his cheeks to the curls on the nape of his neck. "You're the ocean, Deeks. He was a pond."

A small gasp escapes him and Kensi hears what she thinks sounds like 'I love you' from him, before his mouth finds hers and all thoughts are forgotten.


	33. Sick

**Based on the prompt from bex**

* * *

_Love never claims, it ever gives._

_ -Mohandas K. Gandhi_

* * *

A loud knock on the door unsettled Kensi, pulling herself upright and knocking over towers of used tissues, she made her way to the door, peeking behind the shutters to see his grin.

"What do you want, Deeks?" She asked, opening the door.

"Nothing, just here to see my partner." He spoke and slipped past Kensi into the apartment before she could stop him, not that she wanted too.

"Hetty will kill you if you don't show up for work." She warned.

Plopping down her couch, Deeks grinned. "Got the day off. She told me you had the flu, and I told I was gonna take the day for you, gotta have your back no matter who the bad guy is right?"

Tightening the quilt around her shoulders, Kensi glared at him. "And you coming over to annoy me and steal my couch, that's going to heal me?"

Rising immediately Deeks grabbed her shoulders and steered her towards the couch, sitting her down and pulling the quilt tightly around her. "Lie down, I'm bringing some stuff in from the car."

Grumbling Kensi lay back down on her couch, and hissed with annoyance when Deeks bounded through the front door again, this time holding a paper bag. "What do you want, Deeks?"

He glanced at her, slightly confused before entering her kitchen and unloading items from the bag. "I just came by to help you out, Kens. You're sick, I want to help."

"I'm fine." She growled and snatched an only slightly used tissue from the tower.

Sighing Deeks planted his hands on the table top, dipping his head forward and standing silently. "Okay, you're fine. But let me help you, Kensi, it's not because I think you're weak, I know you're not, but I want to be here for you."

"Okay." She murmured and rose from the couch.

"Okay?" He lifted his head and frowned when he saw her standing. "You should lay down, you've got a fever."

"I'm fine." Kensi insisted, coming to stand next to him.

"Kensi." His tone warned her.

"Really, Deeks, I'm fine. I've been laying down all morning, it's good for me to move around, don't want the mucus to get lodged in my chest."

"That's disgusting." Deeks wrinkled his nose at her.

"You're disgusting!" Kensi quipped and shoved his shoulder lightly.

"Hey." Deeks took something from the bag and waved it in her face. "I brought you chicken soup, and now you're calling me names?"

Taking the object away from him, Kensi examined it. "You brought me canned chicken soup. I've got the same stuff in my cabinets."

Deeks plucked the can from her hand and snorted. "Uh-uh, no you don't. You've got that crappy store brand stuff, this, this is the real stuff."

"There are the same ingredients, they taste the same! The only thing that's different is the packaging." Kensi snapped.

"Well then I'm going with the more attractive one."

"It's whats on the inside that counts." Kensi drawled.

"Well as you so kindly pointed out, Kensalina, they taste the same, so why not go with the better looking one?" Deeks grinned.

"Pig." Kensi smacked his forearm.

Smirking at her Deeks twisted and leaned back against her counter top. "Go sit down, and I'll bring you the good stuff, you Ms. Food Critic can decide if it's better or not, okay?"

"Okay." Kensi sighed and walked away, only to pause in the doorway to watch him.

"Sit down, Kensi." Deeks called over his shoulder.

"Fine." She grumbled and trudged back the soft cushions of her couch and the towers of used tissues.

Fifteen minutes later he appeared at her side, two bowls of steaming soup in hand. "For you, Princess." He smiled handing her a bowl and sitting beside her with his own.

Tucking her feet up underneath herself, Kensi dipped her spoon into the hot soup and swallowed her first bite, pleasantly surprised by its delicious taste. When her spoon was making scraping noises on the bottom of the empty bowl she looked up to see Deeks grinning down at her.

"I swear." She started, pointing her spoon threatening in his direction. "If you say anything-"

Chucking Deeks shook his head and offered her his half full bowl of soup.

Granting him a suspicious look, Kensi took the bowl and almost choked on her first bite when Deeks spoke. "Told you so."

A glare light up her features, but before she could hit him again, Deeks held up both hands in defeat and chuckled, reaching over to pull her blanket more securely over her shoulders. "I won't say anything, Princess, just eat."

After finishing her second bowl, she let Deeks take the dirty dish and set it on the coffee table, before sighing in contentment, and propping her feet up on the cushions, her toes resting against Deeks' thigh. "Thank you, Deeks." She murmured, a blush rising from the honesty of her statement.

"Anytime, Kens." He smiled and reached down to squeeze her foot lightly, frowning when a shiver chased through her body. "As much as I'd like to think that's my touch causing you to shiver, it's not is it?"

"Fever." Kensi whimpered.

"Ahh, come here." Deeks tilted his head and opened his arms slightly.

"I don't think so, I have a blanket."

"A human being's warmth is better then any blanket. Come on, Kens. No inappropriate innuendo, I promise."

Groaning Kensi dragged herself along the length of the couch and settled against him, her head resting on his chest, and his arms comfortably wrapping around her waist.

"Better?" He whispered, his voice muffled by her hair, and Kensi feels his lips spread into a grin at her affirming "Mm-hmm"

Trying desperately to ignore how right it feels to let him hold her, Kensi snuggled closer to him, soaking up his warmth and letting herself drift asleep slowly, happily in his arms.

* * *

**So this doesn't really have any timeline, but I'm thinking that it's towards the beginning of season 4.**


	34. That's My Girl

_You have no idea how good it feels to wake up every morning knowing you are mine and I am yours._

_ Kemis Khan_

* * *

Patting Kensi lightly on the back Sam admires the paper that travels towards him in the firing range. "Only three misses, beat that, Kensi!"

"With pleasure." The lithe brunette steps up to the counter and secures her ear plugs, before tossing a sultry smile back to Deeks where he waits with Callen.

Deeks grins as her smile brings back memories of their recent trip to Mammoth, her smooth, bare skin gliding against his own, her soft smiles and panting moans of his name, the feeling of joy every time he woke to find her in his arms, realizing yet again that this, her being his wasn't a dream.

"Hey, Deeks. You good?" Callen's voice shakes him from the memories.

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm great, better than great actually." Deeks says quickly, noting the team leader's suspecting blue gaze. "Hey at least those two aren't settling their problems via us and the climbing wall anymore, right?"

Callen grimaces and rolls his shoulders as if they are still sore. "Hell yes, I swear between you and Hetty, that wall hates me."

"Yeah." Deeks laughs. "Tell me about-"

"Yes!" Kensi's yell of exuberance cut him off. "Yes! Only one miss, ha-ha! Beat-cha!"

Walking up to their respective partners Callen and Deeks examine Kensi's paper.

"She's right, Sam. You've been bested." Callen chuckles.

"At your own game!" Deeks spins towards Kensi and lifts one hand into the air, waiting for a high five. "That's my girl!"

Grinning Kensi smacks his hand with her own and slides off her safety glasses and ear plugs. "That's what they get for messing with the Crush Crew!" She replies and slips her SIG back into the waistband of her jeans, before strolling out the armory with Deeks close behind.

"Well that was different." Callen smirks and glances upward at his partner.

"Yup." Sam puts away his own gun. "How long do you think they'll try and hide it from us?"

"Probably too long." Callen grins. "C'mon big guy, let's get some health food for that bruised ego of yours."

* * *

Okay, hope you liked these! Please review!


	35. Our Off Nights

**Okay so this is my favorite thing that I have ever written, ****_really it is_****. I wrote it so easily, it just flowed out, and I had ****_so much _****fun writing it. I really really really hope you like it half as much as I do, let me know! **

**I'm thinking of writing a follow-up to this from Deeks' POV, what do you think?**

**Also the follow-up to chapter 32 is about 95% done so expect that soon.**

* * *

_Sometimes, when one person is missing, the whole world seems depopulated.  
_

_ ~Lamartine_

* * *

I miss him.

I do every night he's not here.

It always starts the same, a light kiss before we get in our cars, promises to see each other in the morning, promises we always keep.

Then back at my apartment I relax, glad to have a quiet, simple evening, to be able to sprawl across the couch, eat my ice cream straight from the carton without his snarky remarks about germs, spread out in my bath without him taking up the whole tub, okay so maybe I don't mind that. But I don't hate my evenings without Deeks, my nights are a different story all together.

I lie down on my side of the bed immediately, taking up the whole thing just feels wrong now, and I miss him, his smell, his warmth, his laughter, him.

Most nights without him I end up digging out one of his shirts from the drawer of my dresser that he has taken over. I'll take off my own shirt and slip his over my head, relishing the way it smells exactly like him, almost like he is right beside me.

Some nights I'll even pull out my phone, bringing up an old voice-mail he left me a month ago, something silly about missing me and being by with dinner in fifteen, he said he wasn't bringing desert, desert was him. He had brought me a twinkie that night anyway, but he was still my desert.

So every night we choose to spend apart I spend missing him, and every morning I rush to his apartment, eager to see him before we have to leave for OSP. I wonder if I should be scared by how much I need him, that one night spent apart every ten days or so is enough to send me running to him, desperate for his touch, his embrace.

I know we do this for that exact purpose, so any tension between us has a chance to defuse. I love being Kensi and Deeks, but it's nice being just Kensi at times.

As much I love time spent with Marty Deeks, the idea of spending every single moment with him seems daunting, though it's a task that seems less daunting every time I lie here, fingers stroking the cold sheets on his side of the bed.

I miss him so I won't lose him, so we have time to ourselves and others, it can't be healthy to spend every moment with just one person, no matter how wonderful the prospect sounds to me.

Rolling over I snatch up my phone to play his voice-mail, to hear his voice so I can finally fall asleep.

Just then my phone dings and the screen illuminates the grin on my face, only one person would text me after midnight on a weeknight.

I open his message and stare at the screen, at the three words displayed on it.

**I miss you.**

* * *

**Did you like it?! Please let me know in a review!**


	36. Family, Beer & Tickets

**This is just something kinda silly that popped in my head and refused to leave so I wrote it and now I'm publishing it. **

**Hope you like it, please review!**

**Oh and I stole a line from Chandler in Friends for this, gold star if you recognize it!**

* * *

_Spending time with you showed me what I've been missing in my life. _

_The more time we spent together, the more I could imagine it lasting in the future._

_ That's never happened to me before, and I'm not sure it'll ever happen again._

_ I've never been in love with anyone before you came along, not real love anyway…not like this. _

_And I'd be a fool if I let you slip away without a fight_

_ ― Nicholas Sparks_

* * *

"So you two, huh?" Nell giggled, gestured with her beer bottle across the table at Kensi and Deeks.

"Oh, yeah." Deeks grinned, lifting one hand to rub the back of neck, the other firmly locked in Kensi's beneath the table surface.

"Never would have thought you would work things out." Callen took a swig from his bottle and glanced at the pair.

"Yeah, uh, about that-" Kensi started.

"Don't worry, I tamed this wild little vixen." Deeks cut in.

"I'm sorry, you did what?!" Kensi snarled, turning to face her partner head on.

"Ouch, down boy!" Sam laughed. "You should know better by now."

"I'm learning." Deeks spoke fearfully, his eyes darting to Sam then back to Kensi again. "Like I know that Kensalina here plans on getting me drunk tonight so she can take advantage of me."

"Please! I don't need to get you drunk!" Kensi scoffed. "And good luck with that!"

"Well Princess, I never hear you saying no. Quite the opposite actually." Deeks grinned across the table at Sam and Callen. "Her neighbors must think she's a _very_ agreeable person."

"_Waaaay_ too much information." Callen grimaced.

"Aww, but Kensi likes it when I pay attention to _all _the little details." Deeks smirked. "Ow!" He hissed as Kensi's fist collided with her shoulder.

"Kensi likes it when you keep your mouth shut, and get on with it!" The brunette sarcastically spoke.

Rubbing his shoulder, Deeks rose his eyebrows. "Well I suppose with the main event as incredible as it is you want to skip the side shows."

"Oh, dear God, please tell it's not gonna be like this every day." Callen groaned.

"No, it won't." Kensi grinned. "Because I'm gonna stop buying tickets to the show."

"I never bought tickets." Sam moaned, peeling the wrapper of his bottle. "But I'm still getting the full recap."

"It's a thrilling experience, Sam. It makes sense for Kens to want you all about it." Deeks said, the honesty in his voice offset by the mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Deeks!" Kensi grabbed his arm. "Shut up!"

Nell suddenly burst out laughing and Kensi glanced in her direction, the horror on her face mirrored on Eric's.

"Okay." Kensi snatched the beer from Deeks' hand and tugged him up. "You've had enough, let's get you home."

Grinning Deeks let her led him from the table, pausing only once to bend down and whisper in Sam's ear. "Told you she'd try to take advantage of me."

"Deeks!" Kensi cried, pulling him out the door.

When the couple was gone Nell looked around the table at her confused team members. "Oh my God! What just happened?"

"I don't know." Eric whimpered.

Still grimacing Sam replied. "I'm more worried about what's going to happen when those two get home."

* * *

**Do I get a review?**


	37. Little Moments

_There is never a time or place for true love. It happens accidentally, in a heartbeat, in a single flashing, throbbing moment._

_ –Sarah Dessen_

* * *

Hands braced against the edge of Deeks' kitchen sink, Kensi attempts to wrap her mind around the past day.

Deeks' laughing eyes as he picked her from her apartment to meet the Hanna family at the ice rink, the overwhelming fear and anticipation when planning to confess her desire to be bold with him, his fingers entwined with hers as he led across the ice, then again when she calmed the fear in his eyes as she said the words "with you", and finally the warmth and the comfort of his lips pressed against hers.

He was the one who had pulled back eventually, saying he didn't want to give people a show. Kensi had slapped his chest lightly for that remark and started back to Sam and Michelle by herself, only to slid across the ice, almost falling until Deeks' strong arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her up and gently teasing her for being impatient.

The remainder of their time at the rink was a blur in her mind, Sam had left first with his family, hoping to spend some time with them before they left on their trip, then Callen who left with a grin and a small gesture across the rink to where a redhead stood waiting.

The drive to Deeks' place was quiet, at one point his hand found hers and squeezed gently, his thumb caressing the soft skin on the inside of her wrist.

They'd walked through his door and a heartbeat later she was pressed against him, easing his jacket off his shoulders, enjoying the rough scratch of his scuff against her cheeks, feeling his grin as a soft moan escaped her when his tongue traced the outline of her bottom lip.

She'd lifted his gray long sleeved tee shirt over his head only to find a another white one beneath it. "You wear too many clothes." She mumbled and his answering chuckle had vibrated through her body as Deeks' arm slid around her knees, lifting her up and carrying her to the back of the apartment.

Once in the middle of the night she'd woken to Deeks' mouth placing soft nibbling kisses along her jaw, his hand stroking her side, reawakening the fire within her. She'd pushed him back against the mattress, and straddled him, loving the feeling of finally having Deeks, her partner, her best friend, her everything, being completely and utterly hers, in every way possible.

Now standing at his counter she hears him approaching from behind, his arms come around her waist, and his lips trail warm, wet kisses across her neck.

"Mmm, you're very tactile, aren't you?" Kensi laughs, her breath hitching when Deeks' lips pause to suck gently at her pulse point.

"Come back to bed." He murmurs, his facial hair tickling her shoulder.

"What about Mammoth?" She teases.

"Packing is done, Mammoth can wait a few more hours, I've been waiting four and a half years." He whispers, leaning in to kiss her deeply. "C'mon." He pulls back slightly to mutter the words against her lips.

Giggling, Kensi lets him lead her back to the bedroom, abandoning the memories of the last day, she doesn't want to live the past anymore, she wants live now, holding Deeks while she can and embracing her future with him.


	38. Shopping

_I don't care how hard being together is, nothing is worse than being apart._

_ –Josephine Angelin_

* * *

"This is far too domestic for my taste." Kensi grumbled, taking the can of beans Deeks offered her and placing it in their shopping cart.

"Sorry, Princess." Deeks leaned in, brushing his lips against her cheek. "We've gotta eat, and takeout every night isn't an option."

"Why not?" She hissed.

"Because I fully intend to get to those old and gray years." He handed her another can.

"What are you even planning on making with these ingredients?" Kensi examined the contents of their cart.

"Burritos." He smirked. "This is California, embrace the culture."

"I'll throw a can off your thick head if you say something about my cooking." Kensi rose a can threateningly.

"No, you won't." Deeks whispered, cupping the back of her neck and leaning in to kiss her.

"We're in public, Deeks." She murmured around his mouth as it covered hers.

"It's nothing they haven't seen before." He grinned and dipped back down, kissing her fully.

It was only when heat began pooling deep within her and Deeks' hand started stroking up and down her side that Kensi pulled back, ignoring Deeks' muffled sigh of protest.

"That's as far as I'm going with you in a supermarket aisle, Deeks." She laughed when she saw his answering grin, and stepped out of his arms.

"Kensi, Deeks! Is that you?" A loud voice called out and they glanced down the aisle to see Sam and Michelle approaching.

"Damn it! Did they see us?" Deeks spoke, a false smile plastered to his face as he waved at the couple.

"I don't think so." She muttered back to him.

"Hey guys!" Michelle greeted them with warm hugs. "I haven't seen you two in months! It's been too long and Kam has been begging for us to have date night so you can babysit her."

"Sounds good." Deeks said almost breathlessly, returning Michelle's hug. "Hey Sam-Dog, what's up with you and the ladybird?"

"Nothing much." The large man shrugged, then his eyes narrowed. "What about you and Kensi? Getting some shopping in? Together."

"Uh, yeah." Kensi laughed nervously. "You know I'm not good at picking healthy choices and Deeks offered to help me out."

"Ahh." Michelle peered into their cart. "And you wear Axe bodywash, Kensi?"

"Oh, I just grabbed a few things I needed too." Deeks volunteered quickly.

"Okay, we should be moving on." Michelle chirped and pushed her cart past them, pausing a few feet later. "Sam will tell you at work when you can drop by to babysit."

"Okay, we'll be there!" Deeks nodded and watched Sam walk away with his wife. "I think we're home free, Kensalina, they didn't see us."

"Thank God." Kensi muttered, pushing their cart along.

"Hey, guys?" Sam's voice called out to them. "When you watch Kam don't make out in front of her like just now." Then he chuckled and walked away with a hysterically laughing Michelle.

* * *

_Can I get some reviews?_


	39. I Saw Them

**So I wanted to write something Callen/Joelle but Densi is my comfort zone and we don't really know Joelle yet, but I still wrote it and here it is, hope ya like!**

* * *

_I knew the second I met you that there was something about you I needed. Turns out it wasn't something about you at all. It was just you.  
_

_ –Jamie McGuire_

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Joelle shifted nervously in her seat.

"Of course." Callen reassured her. "It's just a BBQ at Sam's, he and Michelle are excited to see you again and you can properly meet Kensi and Deeks." He turned in the car seat to smirk. "You're lucky Hetty isn't showing up, but Nell is going to be there with Eric so watch out for her, short, brown hair with red highlights, deadly smart."

"You admire her." Joelle commented.

"She's a good worker, the best at what she does." Callen shrugged. "I admire and respect all of them. Well except for maybe Deeks."

"Callen!" She gasped, looking over to see his jovial grin, and chuckled herself. "Deeks, huh. How long has he been dating the brunette?"

"Kensi?" Callen shook his head. "No, those two have had a thing for each other for years, but they're not together."

"Really, Mr. Secret Agent Man? That's not what I think, or um, saw."

"What are you talking about?" Callen took his eyes off the road briefly to glance sharply at Joelle.

"Eyes on the road, Callen." She prompted.

"C'mon, Jo! Spill!" Callen persisted, eyes again focused on the road.

"Well, when I was waiting for you at the ice rink the other day I noticed them a little ways apart of the rest of your group, and they were um, they were having a rather intense exploration of each others mouths as far as I could tell."

"I'm sorry, what?" Callen questioned.

"They were kissing, Callen." Joelle laughed.

"So they've..."

"Sealed the deal? I don't really know them but I'd guess so."

"Oh my God." Callen grimaced, pulling up and parking in Sam's driveway. "Deeks is gonna-"

"Enjoy some good food and have a great time with his beautiful girlfriend and supportive family? Yes he is." Joelle interrupted. "Don't bother them Callen, they can their own decisions, just like I made mine when I decided to stick with you." She gulped looking up into his icy blue eyes.

"I'm glad you did." He murmured, reaching over to touch her cheek and pull her in, kissing her lightly.

As he helped out the car Callen grinned. "I won't kill or maim Deeks, Jo, but I think I might pull out the big brother talk for him."

"Go for it." Joelle chuckled, patting his back and they entered the house.


	40. Sleep Talk

**Based on the prompt from Natalie from Twitter, hope she likes this!**

* * *

_If my love were an ocean,_

_there would be no more land._

_If my love were a desert,_

_you would see only sand._

_If my love were a star-_

_late at night, only light._

_And if my love could grow wings,_

_I'd be soaring in flight._

_ –Jay Asher_

* * *

Most mornings when she wakes up to Deeks he's grinning at her, still asleep, or kissing her awake, not today.

This morning when she blinks open her eyes, stretching her sore muscles lazily under the blankets he is staring at her like she grew another nose overnight.

"Deeks?" She questions, reaching out place her hand on his chest, gently rubbing her thumb against the dip in his collarbone. "What's wrong?"

"Um, nothing, Kens, nothing." He begins to sit up only have her hand wrap around his wrist tugging him back down.

"You'd never let me get away with that, Deeks. What's wrong?"

With a scared sigh he flops on his back on the mattress, pulling Kensi along until she's propped up on her elbow looking down him.

"You know that you talk in your sleep, right Princess?"

"Deeks." She groans, frustrated. "I don't see what that has too do with anythi-"

"You said you loved me!" He interrupts her. "In your sleep, you said it like twenty times, just 'I love you, Deeks' over and over." He smiles briefly. "It was the best thing I've ever heard."

Her face closed off Kensi sits up straight against the headboard. "Deeks, I-"

"Kensi, don't. Don't play this up like it's nothing, don't. We both know how we feel about each other, and maybe sleep you is willing to admit it even if you aren't, but I am, Kens! I love you, so damn much that some times I can't take it. I want to spend every day of the rest of my life loving you, and if so there's an after life I want to spend that with you too! I love you."

He finishs with a deep breath and a heavy persistence in his unwavering blue eyes.

"Deeks, shut up." Kensi smirks.

"I don't understand, wha-"

"Deeks, before you interrupted me I was about to say that you're right, I love you."

"So you're..."

"Willing to admit it? Yes I am, one hundred times over." She grins. "I love you, Detective Marty Deeks, bad sense of humor, scruffy jawline, long hair and all."

Reaching over he pulls her into his lap, kissing her soundly before mumbling against her mouth. "I love you."


	41. Imagine How It Happened

**This is what happens** **when**** I can't sleep and I want to write a Densi pregnancy fiction without actually writing a Densi pregnancy fic. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

_Making a decision to have a child–it's momentous. It is to decide forever to have your heart go walking around outside your body.  
_

_\- Elizabeth Stone_

* * *

"Everything okay, Sam?" Callen questioned as the large man grimaced, his gaze and Callen's fixated on Kensi and Deeks bouncing up the stairs to OPS, hands linked as Deeks bent to whisper something in Kensi's ear, something had her giggling and pulling his head down to press a kiss to his mouth.

"Hey, no, everything is cool." Sam shrugged.

"Why do you look like Kamran is begging for a dog again then?" Callen pursed his lips. "What those two just announced bother you that much?" He dipped his shoulder in the direction of Kensi and Deeks.

"No." Sam shook his head. "No." He repeated. "If anyone deserves to have kids it's those two, I'm happy for them, I'll be more happy for them in nine months when I'll get to be Uncle Sam." He grinned. "Because how cool does that sound?"

Callen nodded slowly. "Why the sour expression then?"

Sam groaned and drew a hand down over his face. "I just can't help but think of how that kid came to be, those two..." Sam linked the fingers of both hands together. "You know."

Callen cringed. "God, Sam! Now I've got the image of naked Deeks in my head, it's burned in there now."

"You should thank him for that visual!" Deeks called from the top of the steps to the senior agents, and Kensi grabbed his arm pulling him into OPS.

"Telling Nell and Eric?" Callen guessed.

"Too late to save them." Sam said as Nell's shriek echoed around the building.

* * *

**I hope a brother named Samuel and he is very proud to be a Uncle Sam to our siblings kids, mainly because he thinks it sounds so cool. (I told him he's not allowed to tax them).**

**Anywho I hope you liked this, and I really really really hope you leave a review.**

**Please leave prompts and ideas for me! I love to get them!**


	42. Wedding Song

**Because the idea of Densi's first dance at their wedding gives me major feels. Not exactly a song fic, close but not really.**

* * *

_I can't fight this feeling any longer_

_And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow_

_What started out as friendship, has grown stronger_

_I only wish I had the strength to let it show_

_I tell myself that I can't hold out forever_

_I said there is no reason for my fear_

_Cause I feel so secure when we're together_

_You give my life direction_

_You make everything so clear_

_ -REO SPEEDWAGON_

* * *

"You know." Kensi said as they stood patiently waiting on the beach side patio. "When I said that you could chose our wedding song I didn't mean that you could give the task to Nell."

"She's the maid of honor." Deeks shrugged. "And you didn't let her do anything, so I had to toss her a bone."

"What if I don't like what she picked." Kensi grumbled. "Why did you insist on it being a surprise for both of us?"

"Just be patient, wifey." Deeks grinned, and buried his head deep in her hair. "I can't believe I can call you that now, and it's _real._"

Smiling Kensi wrapped her hands around his neck just as the first chords of the song started. "Oh my God..." Her voice trailed off.

"Told you she'd pick a good one." Deeks smirked and waved to Nell, who was in standing by Eric at the edge of the patio.

"This isn't exactly a wedding song, this was us in 2014." Kensi persisted.

"Shh." Deeks' arms went around her waist. "It's perfect for us, maybe it's not an ideal wedding song but we haven't had an ideal relationship, shut up and dance with your husband."

Softening Kensi let her head drop to his chest, soaking up his warmth and relishing in his smell, the waves crashing against the shore behind them, the candlelight flickering at the edge of her vision, the soft music playing around them.

_What started out as friendship, has grown stronger._

His strong arms around her waist, the soft chuckle in her ear, the lips that pressed briefly to her neck.

_I said there is no reason for my fear_

The feeling of his hand holding hers, reminiscent of the time he had done the same on the ice rink when Kensi had confessed her desire to be bold. Be bold with him.

_Cause I feel so secure when we're together_

_You give my life direction_

_You make everything so clear_

The knowledge that he was hers, she was his, _forever. _The fact that this didn't terrify her as it once would have, only made her hold him tighter against her body and close her eyes wanting to live in that moment forever.

_My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you_

_I've been running round in circles in my mind_

Oh dear God was that line true, the craziness, the passion that came with it, the strength and stubbornness that had threatened to tear them apart a few times, had also kept them together.

_It's time to bring this ship into the shore  
_

_And throw away the oars, forever_

Forever, the word had never sounded so impossibly _good_ before, never in all of her father's promises, Twinkie wrappers, and the hundreds of times the word fell from Jack's lips as he spoke of their relationship. This forever is real, this is a forever that Kensi wants forever.

Her lips found their way through his hair and gently sucked against his ear lobe for moment before she whispered the words she now said so many times every day, and they felt more intimate, more _perfect_ every time she said them.

"I love you, Marty Deeks."

His response was a low laugh and the sudden warmth of his mouth on her ear. "And I love you my kick ass Kensalina."

The song ended, but they stayed in each others embrace as their family watched on and the waves crashed against the shore.

* * *

**So the song is Can't Fight This Feeling by REO SPEEDWAGON, and it's amazing I highly recommend it.**

**Do I deserve a review for this? (Please!)**


	43. Our Off Nights Deeks' POV

**Chapter 36 continued.**

* * *

_Sleepless hours and dreamless nights and far aways  
_

_oh oh oh, wishing you were here_

_ -Chicago_

* * *

I end up like this every night we spend apart, stretched out, covering every possible portion of the mattress, a desperate attempt to ignore how empty the bed feels without her.

I miss everything about her every second she's not with me, from the scent of her shampoo, to the way she always sticks her icy cold feet between my legs at night.

She needs space every now and then, I get that, I would drive me crazy too. Doesn't stop me from wishing she was here though.

When I get home on our off nights I'll play that Godawful techno music that she loves and makes Monty cower in his bed. He misses her almost as much as I do, loves her almost as much as I do too, but at least he has the guts to admit it in his own doggy way.

I hate the music, but playing it is something Kensi would do, so I do it too. I don't stop there either, I'll eat crap, drink straight out of the carton, and occasionally I'll even watch the worst reality TV shows to ever curse our planet.

It's pathetic, I know, but it makes me feel almost like she's with me and there is nothing I want more then that. But I love her too much to ask her to give up her free nights for me.

It's here, in my bed that I miss her the most. I miss the sex yes, but also her smell, the slide of her skin on mine, the simple intimacy of falling asleep pressed up against her. I love everything about being all in with Kensi. I love the way she lets her guard down around me now. I love the way that I've lost track of how many times I've kissed her. I love kissing her, God do I love kissing her, I'd spend the rest of my life doing nothing but that if I could.

I wonder if she feels the same, judging from the way she always arrives an hour early on the mornings after our off nights and presses me to the door the minute I let her in, I guess that she does.

We wasted too much time apart, have too risky a job, I don't want to spend any more time away from her, don't want to waste any more time without her right beside me. But I do it for her, I'd do anything in the world for my Sunshine and Gunpowder.

That's what scared me away in April, I was terrified by what I'd done in Afghanistan, by the power my love for her has over me. Only recently I realized just how stupid that was. I'm going to love her whether I have her or not, even if we are just partners I'll still do anything for her, anything.

Suddenly desperate for any form of a connection to her I grab my cell off the nightstand, the place where her gun and watch usually go, and shoot of a quick text. It's not much, just three simple words, but I hope it makes her smile when she wakes up in the morning.

To my surprise the phone chirps in my hand, signaling the arrival of a text. Raising the cell I read her message and can't help the bubble of laughter that escapes me.

**I miss you too, Shaggy.**


	44. Anything For You Part Two

**Chapter 32 continued**

* * *

_I want to be the friend you fall hopelessly in love with. The one you take into your arms and into your bed and into the private world you keep trapped in your head. I want to be that kind of friend. The one who will memorize the things you say as well as the shape of your lips when you say them. I want to know every curve, every freckle, every shiver of your body.  
_

_I want to know where to touch you, I want to know how to touch you. I want to know convince you to design a smile just for me. Yes, I do want to be your friend. I want to be your best friend in the entire world._

_–Tahereh Mafi_

* * *

"You ready, Kens?" Callen's voice is short, tense through her comm.

"Yup." Her own answer is clipped as she grasps her SIG, sweat making the gun stick to her palm. Deeks flashes her nervous smile, and she walks through the door.

...

...

Walking into the mission they were immediately greeted by Callen and Sam.

Holding up a hand Callen killed their words before they left their mouths. "We know what you're going to say, and we agree, we can't go through with this. Sam has a daughter himself and I-" Kensi and Deeks watched on as the cool and confident team leader paused, running one hand over his buzzed hair. "I know what it's like to have a tough childhood."

Sam nodded and pursed his lips. "We are gonna do this on our own, no Hetty, she would have to report our insubordination to SECNAV, and no wonder twins, we can't let them get hurt when the shit hits the fan." He glanced at his coworkers. "If we're in this we're in this. So if anyone wants to back out, do it now."

"Not a chance in hell." Kensi speaks for the first time.

"Nope, I gotta go to you guys in line." Callen smirked.

Finally Sam looked to Deeks, an eyebrow arched questioningly at the Detective. "You in, Deeks?"

The corner of his mouth lifting in a smile, Deeks raised one shoulder in a half shrug. "Hey, if Kensi goes I go. That's how we roll."

...

...

Now as Kensi walks through the doors of the downtown restaurant to see a fifteen year old girl holding a gun pointed directly at her Kensi wishes the plan they'd cooked up in Sam's Challenger on the way here involved Deeks' steady presence at her side.

"Who the hell are you?" Miranda Booker spits out. Walking carefully through the hostages to Kensi, the gun pointed squarely at her.

Kensi clears her throat and raises both hands. "My name is Kensi Blye, I am an NCIS agent."

"Fuck!" The girl grits her teeth. "Who are you? Why are you here?!"

Her breathing suddenly shaky and her hands trembling, Kensi attempts a joke. "According to my boyfriend I'm next Wonder Woman."

Miranda's eyes narrow and she takes a threatening step closer with the gun. "I said, who the hell are you?! Tell me or I will set off this fucking bomb!"

"I'm you in fifteen years." Kensi shrugs. "That is of course, if you make the right decision today."

Miranda lowers the gun slightly and nods for her to continue.

"When I was fifteen my father was murdered too." She took a deep breath, pausing when she saw Miranda's eyes flash in recognition. "He was killed by a friend and coworker, someone he trusted!" Kensi's voice breaks and Deeks' soft whisper in her comm is the only thing to keep her going.

"The man who murdered my father was only brought to justice very recently. I spent nearly fifteen years fighting for it, so I'd get have closure and let him go so maybe it would stop hurting."

"Did it?" Miranda's question comes out as a whimper, her eyes begging Kensi for honesty and comfort.

"No, it doesn't stop hurting, it never stops hurting." Kensi shakes her head, lifts one hand to brush tears from her eyes. "But knowing helps, and I haven't moved on, but I've let go, because that's what he would have wanted."

"How? How did you do that?" The girl's voice is shaking and the gun has almost dropped from her grasp.

Sighing Kensi dips her head into one hand. "I found somebody else, someone worth trusting, someone who makes me complete again. He loves me, and we're happy. I still miss my father every day, but the sting is gone, and I really only have person to thank for that."

Miranda takes a step back and raises the gun again. "That's why I have to do this! For him!"

"No, Miranda. You can't do this because of him."

The girl presses the gun to the of a hostage's head. "You didn't know him!" She snaps.

Taking a step closer Kensi lays her hand atop Miranda's gun hand. "No I didn't, but I know what he stood for, and he would have never sided with this." She wraps her fingers around the barrel. "He was a US Marine, he wouldn't have wanted this, bombs and guns pointed at innocents! He spent his life trying to prevent this!"

"No." Miranda whispers. "You have to let me do this, I have too!" Tears trickle down the girl's face, and she glances up at Kensi. "Please."

"I'm sorry." Kensi breathed out, her voice cracking, moving quickly she tore the gun from Miranda's hand pointed it directly at her skull. "Don't even think about setting off that bomb." She hissed and almost instantaneously Deeks and Callen were in the room, Callen snapping cuffs around Miranda's wrists and leading her from the room as Deeks shouts for everyone to leave the building immediately!

It's not until they're alone in the restaurant that she crashes into his arms, letting him hold her and stroke up and down her back.

"It's okay, I've got you, Kens, I've got you."

"What did I do, Deeks?" She presses her tear stained face further into his chest. "What did I do?"


	45. Sabatino

_Love does not dwell on how much one receives in return. If there is ever any balance in love, it is in a contest of who can love who more._

_― Criss Jami_

* * *

"God, this is boring, I don't know how you handle this." Sabatino grumbled, twisting around in the passenger seat of Kensi's SRX in an attempt to get comfortable.

"Called a stakeout, Sabatino. It's not supposed to be fun, just productive." Kensi quipped, raising her binoculars to her mismatched eyes.

"I can't believe you and Deeks do this on a regular basis. He should be stuck with this duty anyway, being a liason, this is below our pay grade."

"Sorry, Deeks is out running the whole case, it being his undercover op after all. We." Kensi turned to her temporary partner. "We're the backup."

"Easy, sweetheart. I'm just saying that he should probably handle the lesser tasks becau-"

"I'd advise you to shut up!" The brunette snapped and turned her attention back towards the house in question.

Sabatino winced, this was not how he'd planned on this partnership going. He planned on ending this night with a naked Kensi Blye in bed beside him. Sure she'd accused him of being the White Ghost but she was still smoking hot and it wasn't like he was planning on marrying the woman, a fun night of wild sex would be good for both of them.

Covering quickly to get the conversation back on track, Sabatino turned back to Kensi. "How were the holidays for you?"

Turning to him, mouth agape Kensi shot him a 'really' look, but humored him with an answer. "Excellent, thank you for asking."

"Do anything special?" He pressed.

"Sabatino." Kensi cut him off. "As much as I'd like to continue this warm and fuzzy bonding session, let's just focus on the job at hand. Okay?"

"Okay." He paused and flashed her his most charming grin. "We can always finish this conversation over drinks tonight?"

"I have plans."

"Oh, that's okay you know, I'm in town for a few days for this op so we can-"

"Every night, for the rest of my life." She interrupted him, raising the binoculars up again. "Sorry." She smirked.

"Aww, Princess. You should be nicer, let him down easy." A surfer's drawl burst through their coms.

"Ah-ha-ha-ha." Kensi sarcastically chuckled.

"Oh, c'mon sweetie, we all know what your plans are anyway."

Kensi laughed and snuck a glance at Sabatino's confused expression.

"Mr. and Mrs. Deeks we are all aware of your plans, but could you please focus on this operation rather than teasing Mr. Sabatino?"

"Yes, Hetty." Deeks and Kensi sheepishly spoke and Hetty's voice disappeared from their ears.

"Mr. and Mrs..., huh?" Sabatino mumbled.

"Yup." Kensi reached into her plaid shirt and pulled out a chain with an engagement and a wedding ring dangling from it. "Happened just a few months ago. Right Hubby?"

"Mm-hmm! I don't blame you for trying though, Sabatino, but Mrs. Deeks is taken."

"Wait a minute!" Kensi hissed. "There's our suspect!" Reaching down she put the car in drive and drove off with a confused and horrified Agent Sabatino beside her.


	46. Operation: Marriage

**Prompt by ****Violetdoodlebug**** "But I don't want to go to sleep yet."**

* * *

_This fire that we call Loving is too strong for human minds. But just right for human souls." _

_― Aberjhani_

* * *

"Kensi? Keennnsssiii." Deeks murmured in a sing-song voice, as he lightly peppered his bedmate's shoulder with kisses. "You awake?"

"Mmfm, no." She grumbled, tugging the plush comforter over her bare shoulder. "Remind me not to wear tank tops to bed again, Aaron."

"Of course, Lilly." He snorted and tilted his head back down to nuzzle at her neck. "Hetty should stop letting Nell pick our undercover names, Lilly and Aaron, really?"

"Go to sleep, Deeks."

"But I don't want to go to sleep yet. Besides I have a better idea." He grinned and tugged at Kensi's shoulder, turning her over on her back.

"Deeks." She warned.

"Mmm, what?" He rested one hand on her neck, while the other found a home on her hip, his fingers finding bare skin where her panties and tank top separated and lightly grazing it.

"We are undercover, on an op."

"As husband and wife." He supplied.

"Married couples don't have sex." Kensi smirked, then sighed he leaned down to press several open mouth kisses to her jaw.

"First of all, Ms. Blye." Deeks grinned. "Your ideas on how married couples should act terrify me. Second of all, there are no bugs or cameras in this bedroom, Eric checked. So in here we are not Aaron and Lilly, we are Kensi and Deeks. Maybe Aaron and Lilly don't have sex, but Kensi and Deeks do, a lot."

"Mmm." A moan escaped her as his hand went under the hem of her top, swooping dangerously close to her left breast. "You have a fair point counselor." She turned, sliding her calf between his thighs.

"I do." He grinned and leaned in, fusing their lips together.

"Deeks!" His name was just a gasp as his tongue slid into her mouth, gliding against her own it awakened parts of her Kensi didn't know existed until Marty Deeks discovered them.

His hand latched onto her thigh and dragged her across the mattress until her body was molded against his. Keeping his hand on her thigh, Deeks lifted her leg carefully and hooked it over his hip, bringing them even closer together.

Relishing in the sounds of enjoyment he was making, Kensi placed both hands on his waist, gently sliding them up and pushing his shirt with them. When her hands reached his chest, Deeks reluctantly pulled away from her mouth to let her tug the shirt up over his head.

"Ohuff!" A grunt escaped her as he pushed her back onto the bed and suddenly he's on top of her, his agile body pinning her to the mattress in a way she can't help but love.

His mouth is on hers again, his calloused fingers slowly working the tank top up her body and her phone is ringing. Her phone is ringing.

"Deeks." His name ends in a moan as he nipped the corner of her jaw.

"Mm?" He mumbled against her skin, his lips and tongue soothing away any lingering pain from his teeth.

"The phone."

"Huh?"

"The phone, Deeks."

"Oh you've got to be kidding me!" He hissed and grabbed the cell from its place on the nightstand. "Hello?"

From her place beneath him, Kensi watched his expression change, the want and lust in his darkened eyes clearing and a more intense removed look replacing them.

After a few 'yeahs' and 'uh-huhs' Deeks ended the call and looked down at her, regret filling his eyes as he gently stroked the side of her face. "Nell found the terrorists through sales records, the op is over and they need us ready to infiltrate the house with Sam and Callen in a half hour."

"Oh." She whispered and he dipped down again to kiss her before heaving himself up off her and sitting at the edge of the bed.

"I'll, uh, get dressed I guess." Deeks grimaced and pulled himself up and off the bed.

"Yeah." Kensi said rising with him. "Hey Deeks?"

"Yeah?" He turned towards her.

"When this is over you'll still be Deeks and I'll still be Kensi, and when those damn after action reports are filed we can go home to another bedroom with no bugs or cameras, okay?"

Grinning, he grabbed her hand and tugged her closer. "You have the best ideas, Princess."


	47. Never Before Since

_Close both eyes see with the other one. Then we are no longer saddled by the burden of our persistent judgments our ceaseless withholding our constant exclusion. Our sphere has widened and we find ourselves quite unexpectedly in a new expansive location in a place of endless acceptance and infinite love._

_― Gregory Boyle_

* * *

I can feel him, his bare chest pressed to my back, his warm, rhythmic breath playing softly over my neck, his arm tossed over my waist keeping me against him. Something about this feels right, comforting, perfect, and that terrifies me more than anything else.

Nearly ten days since we've gone all in and this is the first night we've spent in my apartment, first it was his place, then the plush bed in Mammoth that we never really left, then it was his apartment again, now it's suddenly mine.

No man since Jack has spent the night in my bed. It was always his place, a cheap disgusting motel that left me feeling like I needed to shower for days, sometimes it was simply an alley wall outside whatever night club or bar I found a man to leave me sated, but not feeling filthy the next morning.

Now it's Deeks in my bed, still here in the morning, no dreaded dismissal note on his pillowcase, but his nose nuzzling my neck, his scruff delicately scratching the sensitive skin of my back in a way that could only be described as delicious, as soft snorts escape him in his still dreamlike state.

My apartment has been my safe place for so, so long. I've never dared to let a man stay for fear of ruining my haven with memories of another lost relationship.

The two boyfriends I've had since Jack never even came inside, not once, in the collective six months I dated them, neither was ever serious, I never even fooled myself into believing they were.

This is serious, this is something that if I allow myself to be honest I know I want to last forever. I would love to wake up every morning with Deeks' snuffle snorts in my ear, his body pressed firmly to mine, the knowledge that his lips would be caressing mine with gentle kisses shortly after he awoke.

I never allowed a man into my safe haven before and maybe the reason I'm letting him in is because he's become my safe haven now, for more so then this once lonely apartment.

So relaxing I let myself do the other thing I've never let myself do with a man since Jack. After waking up in his warm arms, I let myself fall back asleep in them.


	48. Girls Night Out: Before

**For Kensi Blye Guarantee/ elpida_skarlou from Twitter who asked for this drabble and is so amazing and awesome that I'm writing two! So check out next chapter too!**

* * *

_There must be a stronger foundation than mere friendship or sexual attraction. Unconditional love, agape love, will not be swayed by time or circumstances. _

_― Stephen Kendrick_

* * *

"Kay-Kay!" Mandy shrieked as Kensi neared the table and the five women leapt up to greet her.

"Girls!" She sang and they greeted her with warm hugs and pecks to the cheek.

"Oh my God! I'm so glad you're here, Kay! There's this CUTE guy at the bar, tall, military look, short black hair. He's perfect for you!" Kat giggled.

"Um." Kensi peered down into the drink Tiffany had handed her. "I'm good, maybe next time."

"That's what you said last time." The other Tiffany pointed out and the other women joined in. "And the time before that, and the time before that, and the time befo-"

"Okay, I get it." Kensi interrupted their chant.

"Kay, we're just trying to watch out for you." Mindy patted her knee. "The holidays are coming up, do you even have plans? And don't say your Mom because we know she's going on a cruise."

"I don't know." Kensi stared at her fruity drink, suddenly wishing it was something stronger, or she'd taken Deeks up on his offer to make a feast out of their Thanksgiving leftovers. "I have a friend I might spend Christmas with."

"The same one you spent Thanksgiving with?" Kat questioned.

"Yeah."

"And who you turned down an invitation to our Halloween party so you could spend it with them?"

"That's the one." Kensi downed her drink.

"Okay, spill. Who is he, is he hot, and why haven't we met him?" Mandy giggled.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kensi stated and wished again for more alcohol.

"Kay-Kay, we're your friends, tell us or we'll break into your phone and find out ourselves." Tiffany smiled wickedly.

"He wouldn't tell you anything!" Kensi protested.

"Ah-ha! So it is a he!" Kat laughed.

"Oh dear God." Kensi groaned. "Yes it's a he, yes he's hot, and you haven't met him because we're really are just friends."

"Name?" Mindy ordered.

"Marty Deeks."

"Do you have a picture?" Tiffany grinned.

Stifling a whimper, Kensi pulled out her phone and loaded a photo she'd taken one day when Deeks had dragged her too the beach, he was in a fitted white v-neck and gray board shorts, his head was cocked slightly in her direction and a grin was spreading across his features.

"Oh my God, sweetie if you're just friends then please for the love of God introduce me to him." Mandy smirked, still gazing at the picture.

"Uh-uh." Kensi shut off the phone. "That's not gonna happen."

"Why?"

"You're not his type." Kensi slid her phone back into her purse.

"Because his type is 5'9 brunettes with mismatched eyes and wavy hair." Kat supplied.

"I don't think so." Kensi huffed.

"Sweetheart, I know so. So why don't you step out of denial and know it too." Kat snapped back.

"I do!" Kensi shot back. "I've known for more than a year, and so has he!"

"Oh." Kat's eyes dropped. "And he doesn't want a relationship with you?"

"No that's not it." Kensi sighed, giving up on not having this conversation. "We both want it, but it's complicated."

"Not from were I'm standing it's not." Mandy quipped and Kensi chuckled.

"What?" Mandy asked.

"Nothing, just nothing." Kensi laughed.

"Kay, I don't get this hopscotch." Tiffany shrugged.

"Yeah." Kat added. "You both want this, then dive in, maybe you'll discover that you both can swim or maybe you'll drown, but you will never find out if you're afraid to get wet."

"Metaphors." Kensi shook her head and stared at her lap.

"You've just gotta be bold." Mindy said.

"Bold." A smile inched across Kensi's face. "I like the sound of that."


	49. Girls Night Out: After

_Life is like a game of chess._

_To win you have to make a move_

_ \- Allan Rufus_

* * *

"Where's Marty?" Are the first words Kensi hears as she takes her seat at their regular booth.

"Oh, he's, ya know." She gestures vaguely and orders her drink from the waitress.

"Kay, please tell me you didn't dump the man already!" Mandy hisses and slaps the table top.

"What? No! No, no no. No, of course not! We just don't need to spend every moment together."

"Sweetie, if I had a man like that I'd be all over him every second of every day." Kat snickers. "Or beneath him."

"And how much have you had to drink?" Kensi quips.

"Not too much to know that you're avoiding the question."

"Touchè." Kensi picks up the glass the waitress just set down in front of her. "We just agreed to take an off night every now and then so there isn't tension between us and we get some space."

"We or you?" Tiffany asks.

"Wow, just kicking me to the curb since you like my boyfriend better huh?"

"Weeeeeell, he is hot, and funny." Mindy grins.

"Don't forget charming." Tiffany adds.

"Oh yeah, charming, he's charming." Mindy finishes.

"God, you sound like him." Kensi winces.

"Well if he makes you happy that's all that matters." Mindy says.

Smiling lightly, Kensi glances into her lap. "He does. He does make me happy, the best kind of happy."

"Don't lose each other than." Kat reaches out and pats her shoulder. "Because none of our boyfriends have been like him."

Raising her eyes, Kensi looks at her friend quizzically. "What do you mean, Kat?"

Glancing around for help Kat settles on one of the Tiffanys. "Tiff, sweetheart can you?"

"Of course." Tiffany smooths down her dress. "Kay-Kay, every time we've brought a guy to meet the rest of you, he's been fine, but never great, you know? I mean every guy we've ever brought has never been able to stop from checking out the rest of us. Marty was the first guy you have ever introduced to us and he couldn't take his eyes off you all night, forget about checking out our asses, we're lucky he ever knew we were there! Man's in love with you, Kay, it's obvious to everyone around you, it's just as obvious that you feel the same way about him."

"Why is it that every time I have drinks with you its ends being relationship therapy?" Kensi grumbles.

"Why do you need it?" Mandy giggles.

"Oh my God! Maybe I should just go see if Deeks is still up." Kensi groans.

"What about your off night?" Kat teases.

"While it's either that, stay here and get bombarded by questions, or go home and spend another sleepless night without Marty, so I'm learning towards the first one."

Looking at each other stunned the women turn back to Kensi.

"You've got it worse then we thought, Kay. You can't sleep without him?" Tiffany whispers.

"Not a wink." Kensi attempts to add banter to the serious moment, then curses herself for the pathetic try.

"Go to him, Kay." Kat smiles.

"What?"

"Go. There's no point in you being here trying to get drunk enough to sleep through the night. You don't need space right now, you need him, so go."

"Kat."

"I am not taking no for an answer, go!"

"Fine, fine." Kensi stands up and collects her purse. "I'll bring him by the next time we get together, okay?"

"Yes!" The women all say at once and Kensi is laughing on her way out of the bar.


	50. A Toast

**Bookdiva asked for a continuation of chapter 16, so here it is!**

* * *

___Feel within, the pure and unconditional Love and embrace all." _

_― Grigoris Deoudis_

* * *

The pair was separate again as Sam and Callen returned to their booth, Deeks carefully running his fingers through his hair, trying to straighten it, and Kensi unconspicuously wiping her hand over her mouth.

"You, uh, you get the beer?" Deeks mumbled, dropping his hand to his lap, apparently giving up on his unruly hair.

"Yup. Sam insisted that I buy expensive healthy crap, so chances are we won't enjoy it." Callen grumbled, setting the pitcher down on their table.

Sitting down Sam grinned at the pair. "Did you two talk about anything interesting while we were gone?"

"No! We just, uh, talked about the our last case." Kensi hastily covered.

"Ah, any revelations?" Callen smirked, carefully pouring beers into their glasses.

"Nope, when are we ever wrong?" Deeks grinned. "We're like the A team, but better. We're the dream team, the fab four, the-"

"Shut up, Deeks." Kensi scowled.

"See that doesn't have the same ring to it." The Detective reached for his glass only for Callen to smack his hand away.

"A toast." Callen passes out the glasses. "To a successful day of catching the bad guys. May we always be the fab four, the dream team, partners, friends, and." He stopped glancing at Kensi and Deeks. "In light of recent events, lovers."

Kensi who being unable to stay through the speech and had already gulped down beer, was barely able to contain herself from spewing the beverage across the booth and choked, heavily coughing.

"Wow, G." Deeks smirked. "It took you and Sam long enough! So happy to hear the news though. Congratulations man!"

"This beer is nasty." Kensi hacked, and Deeks reached behind her to gently pat her back.

"Oh yeah." Sam chuckled. "We decided to seal the deal around the same time we saw you giving Kensi tongue in this booth."

Grimacing Deeks rose his glass to his slightly swollen lips. "Touchè, Sam, touchè." To his side Kensi winced and Sam let out a hearty laugh.

"That's way you reacted like you did when I said that to you the other week huh, Kens?"

"Maybe." Kensi said defensively.

"He said touchè to you? Ouch!" Deeks took another gulp of the healthy beer. "C'mon, buddy. You know that's our word."

"I do now." Sam laughed. "I do now."


	51. I Trust You To Come Back

_And I've always lived like this_

_Keeping a comfortable distance._

_And up until now I have sworn to myself_

_That I'm content with loneliness._

_Because none of it was ever worth the risk._

_Well you are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_ \- PARAMORE_

* * *

Deeks' car is still there when I pull back into the parking lot of my apartment building. A part of me knew it would be, just like a part of me feared it would be gone along with his presence in my life.

I exit the car and head to my door as slowly as possible, terrified of what waits for me inside.

He is sitting on my couch, still and silent when I open the door with trembling fingers and walk inside.

I stand a few feet away from him, hands clenched tightly together. "Deeks, I'm sorry."

"What the hell was that, Kensi?" He says it so quietly I wonder if it never happened at all.

"What?"

Pushing himself up off the couch he comes around the coffee table and to stand in front of me. "What was that? What happened?"

"I-I, Deeks." I plead.

"We have a fight and you just leave, Kensi? Just like that?" He shakes his head. "We've had fights before, this isn't our first and it sure as hell won't be our last. So what happened?"

I open my mouth, words on the tip of my tongue that just won't escape. "Deeks." I say again.

"Don't do that! Don't just stand stand saying my name. You can't do that to me, Kens! I would never walk away from you, never, and you know it. This relationship isn't a one way street, we're all in remember? You can't run away and hide whenever the going gets tough."

"I'm sorry." I lift my hand, lightly resting it on his chest. "I'm sorry, Marty."

"Kensi." The word is soft. "Don't use my name as weapon against me."

"I'm not." I insist. "I was wrong, I shouldn't have left and I'm sorry, Marty." I press down on his chest for emphasis. "I'm sorry."

His arms come around my waist and I bury my face in his chest, slowly letting the tears that have built up in my eyes spill.

"I'm sorry." I say again.

"Shh, shh, it's fine, let's just forget about it, Kens. It's in the past."

I pull back and Deeks rubs a thumb across my cheek, wiping away stray tears. "You forgive me too easily." I murmur. "If you'd done that I don't know what I'd do."

"I know I do, Princess. But I can't help it." He laughs and presses a kiss to my forehead.

"But that's the thing!" I persist. "You wouldn't do that, you'd never walk away, I did."

"But you came back." Deeks whispers and leans down, connecting our lips. "You came back." He says again when he pulls away slightly. "I trust you to always come back, Kens. Okay?"

Tilting my head up to kiss him again, I sigh breathing in his smell and feeling like I'm home again. "Okay."


	52. Okay?

**Prompt by densijs.**

* * *

_Oh, clouds of time,_

_Seem to rain on._

_Innocence left behind._

_And it never goes away._

_Can you stay strong?_

_Can you go on?_

_Kristy, are you doing okay?_

_ \- The Offspring_

* * *

"Kensi? Kensi? Kensi, open the door I know you're in there!" I can hear him pounding at the door, still pounding at the door after all this time. Why hasn't he left? They all leave, so why not him too? Since when has this universe been kind enough to grant me someone like Deeks?

I hear the familiar scratch of a lock pick against the doorknob and then he's there, standing in front of me, blue eyes taking in my red ones and the stacks of used tissues surrounding me.

"Kensi." His voice is soft and he drops to sit beside me, his strong arms coming around me and picking me up to nestle me safely on his lap, his arms still around me, he cradles me to his chest and simply holds me as I sob into his shirt.

"Why didn't you tell me?" His voice is still soft and his hand rubs up and down my spine soothingly.

"I didn't know how." I hiccup, sobs still shuddering through me. "Hetty told you?"

"Yeah." His lips press warmly to my forehead. "Are you okay, Kens?"

"I don't know, I mean I don't think so, Deeks. I just got her into my life, she was my Mom! And a car accident, why that? Why of all things that?!"

"I don't know, Kens, I don't know, but I'm here for you, okay? I love you and I'm not going anywhere."

"Why?" My voice cracks. "Why would you stay here for me? Why would you love me?"

"Kensi." His voice though still tender has a sterner level to it now. "I love you because you're perfect, every part of you, from your bad driving, to your sugar addiction, to that smile I love so much."

His hand dips under chin, lifting my head up to look him in the eye. "And I'm staying because there's nothing I want more then too see that smile again and again, and know I'm the reason you have it." His brow furrows. "I love you, Kensi. Don't forget that, I'm always gonna be here for you." He smiles briefly. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." I breath out shakily. "Yeah, I think so."

Deeks nods. "Okay." Placing gentle pressure on my back, he eases me back against him and I rest my head in the crook of his neck.

"I love you too, Marty." I whisper and close my eyes.


	53. High On Love

**So this is for Bookdiva and is based on a prompt from her. (Really hope it's what you had in mind and you like it) It's a long, a lot longer then my drabbles here usually are, so long I considered making it a separate one shot.**

** I have two favors to ask from you my wonderful readers.**

**Please tell me if you like this longer drabble, if you do like the length maybe I'll write more like it.**

**Also, if you could let me know what your favorite chapters are so far, if I know I can write more like 'em.**

**Prompts and ideas are EXTREMELY welcome.**

* * *

_If you love someone tell them... because hearts are often broken by words left unspoken._

_\- Pamela Daranjo_

* * *

"I've been to this hospital far too many times." Sam grumbled as he exited the elevator with his partner.

"Yeah, tell me about." Callen sighed and quickly spotted the nurses station.

"Not like I spent much time here for you."

"What?!" Stopping suddenly G stared at Sam. "I was shot, multiple times!"

"So? I spent more here when Deeks was shot, G. Definitely spent more time here when I was shot last month, and I'll probably be here a while for Kensi."

"Loyalty, huh?" Callen grinned and tapped his fingers against the surface of the desk to get the nurses attention.

"Can I help you, Gentlemen?" A petite brunette approached them.

"Ah, yes. We are here for a Ms. Blye?"

"Ms. Blye, Ms. Blye." The nurse tapped the keyboard of her computer. "Ahh, okay. Admitted this morning for a run in with a car? Minor concussion, dislocated shoulder, nasty gash on her thigh that needed some cleaning. She is right down the hall, room 341." Looking up she flashed them a grin.

"Okay, thank you."

"Oh! Sir?"

"Yeah?" Callen turned back toward the nurses station.

The brunette, Amy according to her name tag smiled apologetically. "Says in her file that she was a lot of pain when she came in, the doctor gave her some strong medication, so she may be acting a bit, you know."

Glancing upward at his smirking partner Callen grinned. "I wouldn't worry about it, Kensi isn't the type to be affected by drugs."

"Oookay." Amy smiled again quickly and turned back to her towering stack of paperwork.

The door to room 341 was shut slightly, a faint muttering sound, presumably from a television echoing into the hallway.

"You ready?" Callen paused, hand on the doorknob.

"I guess," Sam grimaced. "A pissed off drugged out Kensi, and freaked out Deeks isn't really what I had planned for today, but a little spontaneity keeps the blood pumping."

"Careful old man, you having chest pains?" Callen pushed open the door, cutting off any response Sam may have had.

"Oh. My. God! Is that you? Oh you didn't have to come guys!" An overly bubbly voice greeted them, along with the sight of Kensi Blye perched delicately on her bed, hair tousled and a painful looking grin plastered on her face.

"K-K-Kensi?" Callen babbled.

"No its the Queen!" Kensi giggled, then stopped suddenly, her face turning in on itself becoming serious. "Well Deeks does call me Fern and Kensalina, and my best friends call me Kay-Kay." Again she paused and leaned towards the stunned senior agents, whispering in a conspiratorial tone. "But nobody knows that but Deeks so don't tell anybody, okay?"

Before any confirmation could be made Kensi leaned back on her pillows. "I like my nicknames, the ones Marty gives me at least, he gives the best nicknames." Sighing almost dreamily she grinned brightly at the two men.

"W-where, where is Marty." Sam questioned, trying the Detective's first name out.

"He went to get some clothes for me of course! Don't be silly Sam, I don't like silliness, except for with Marty because then it's endearing."

"Ahh, okay." Callen said. "Is there anything we can do for you, Kens?"

"No!" She clapped her hands firmly together. "Deeks is taking care of everything, can you believe it? I can't, he's just so sweet to me."

"Well, of course he is!" Callen scoffed, finally enjoying himself. "That's our Deeks, sweet as sugar."

"I know!" Kensi laughed, clear and bright, overjoyed that somebody finally understood her Marty Deeks. "You know, when I woke up he was right here! He told me how happy he was that I'm okay, but I don't feel okay. I feel incredible! Like I could fly!" Spreading her arms wide she demonstrated her flying abilities, giggling the whole time.

"Like a bird." Sam nodded, gesturing with his hand at her outstretched arms.

"No, silly!" Her arms dropped back onto the mattress. "I'm a person, not a bird! We should start calling you that, Silly Sam, Silly Sam, Silly Sam!" She laughed, pleased with her joke.

"I like that," Callen smirked at his partner. "Don't you, Silly Sam?"

"Overjoyed with it." The man grunted.

"Yay! I love flying though." She nodded, apparently serious again. "I felt like I was flying when Marty kissed me, he kissed me after I woke up here." She smiled. "I always feel like I'm flying when he kisses me, and Marty likes kissing me. A lot!" She giggled again. "A lot, a lot, a lot!"

"Oh." Callen turned towards Sam, their expressions half barely contained horror, half amusement.

"What else does Deeks love doing a lot?" Sam quipped.

Shaking her head vehemently, Kensi pointed a long finger at the men. "Naughty, very naughty. I'm not saying anymore!" Crossing her arms she slumped against the pillows, pouting.

"C'mon, Kens." Callen walked forward, taking the chair by her bed. "Silly Sam is being naughty, but I want to hear more about sweet Marty."

Narrowing her eyes, Kensi peered at the team leader. "Okay." She spoke slowly. "But nothing for naughty Silly Sam!"

"Nooooo, of course not." Callen nodded slowly.

"You know." She leaned closer to Callen, casting an evil look to Sam. "He loves waking me up with his lips, he has the nicest lips doesn't he? Soft, warm, I love kissing them. Sometimes." Kensi stopped, laughing wildly. "I tickle him awake, don't tell anyone that though, Marty doesn't like anyone to know that he's ticklish."

"Oh I won't," Callen grinned.

"I trust you! Not like I trust Marty, but I do, I do."

"I trust you too." Callen chuckled.

"Really!? That's amazing! I'm hungry." She suddenly grumbled, recrossing her arms.

"Oh well-"

"I'm never hungry when Marty is around. He makes me breakfast in bed all the time! He buys me things too, he's always complaining about them, the refined sugar and stuff like that, but he keeps getting them for me." Her eyes got a faraway glaze to them and for the first time she looked like herself. "He gets this look on his face when he watches me eat them, I've never seen anybody look at me like that before. I think."

Kensi stopped and glared at Sam, before leaning back towards Callen. "I think he's in love with me, but, but I think he's afraid to say it because he thinks I'll run, but I won't run!"

"I believe you." Callen smiled and gently patted her hand where it lay clenching the hospital issue blanket.

"I'm done running with Marty, I told him I'm all in and I want him to tell me how he feels."

"Maybe you should tell him that." Sam entered the conversation again.

Kensi apparently having forgotten her annoyance turned in her bed to him. "I can't," she spoke slowly. "I have communication issues."

"Don't we all." Callen glanced at his partner, lips pursed.

"I'm sleepy!" Kensi announced.

"Go to sleep then, you'll be discharged when you wake up."

"What about Marty?" Kensi asked pointedly.

"We'll be here for Marty," Sam supplied.

"Oookay." Kensi stretched back down on the bed, snuggling in her pillows. "Tell Marty." She yawned as Callen tugged a blanket up over her shoulder. "Tell Marty I love him when he gets here," she murmured and drifted off.

Coming to stand at the foot of the bed, Callen sighed. "I don't think we should tell anyone about this."

"No? What about Ma-Arty." Sam chuckled.

"Least of all him, if they really are together now they probably planned on telling us at some point, last thing they need is for us to find out because a doctor got Kensi high." Callen reached down and pulled the corner of the blanket over Kensi's bare foot. "Let's just try and forget about this for now, new couples don't need the extra complication of Henrietta Lange."

"What's this about Hetty." A voice drawled from the doorway and Deeks strode into the room, his eyes immediately fixing on Kensi and softening. Setting a duffle bag down on the chair Callen had vacated he smoothed hair back from Kensi's eyes and bent at the waist to press a light kiss to her temple.

"She been asleep long?" He whispered, gaze locked on her, hand still caressing her hair.

"Just a few minutes."

"Ahh," Deeks looked at them briefly. "The hospital wants the room back." His blue eyes narrowed slightly. "She talk about anything interesting?"

"Flying, breakfast, and junk food." Callen smirked.

"Oh," Deeks chuckled. "Doctor said she probably won't remember any of this when she wakes up, most likely for the best right?"

"Oh yeah," Sam said.

"You just don't want her to remember Silly Sam!" Callen exclaimed.

"Very true, I've never heard someone speak so loopily in my life."

"Loopily," Callen tilted his head to the side. "Is that even a word?"

"Is now." Sam shrugged.

"Look at you!" Deeks grinned. "With your adorable partner banter."

"Let the grownups talk, Deeks." Sam said.

"Oh I will, Silly Sam, I will."

"Marty?" A muffled voice broke through their conversation and in her bed Kensi began to stir.

"We'll, uh, we'll go get some coffee for the return trip." Callen pointed towards the door.

"Oh, uh, okay." Deeks nodded, his eyes honed in on Kensi again.

Walking out the door with Sam at his side, Callen entered the elevator and pressed the button for the lobby.

"We got out of there fast." Sam commented, leaning against the wall.

"I really don't need to see Deeks take Kensi flying."

Letting out a small whimper, Sam nodded. "Agreed."

* * *

**You guys like it? Is it worth of a review? Hope you like it, but I've got to go, the timer for my sugar cookies is going off.**


	54. Ask You Once Ask You Twice

**So I had an interesting weekend. Saw Insurgent which was awesome, my best friend dragged me out to help him shop for his date, because according to him, I'm a girl so I should be able to help him dress to impress a girl. **

**So a few of these new drabbles were written in the mall, waiting a bench outside of a dressing room. Hope you like 'em.**

**-Hannah.**

* * *

_Really, truly find the strongest, happiest friendship in the person you fall in love with. Someone who speaks highly of you. Someone you can laugh with. The kind of laughs that make your belly ache, and your nose snort. The embarrassing, earnest, healing kind of laughs. Wit is important. Life is too short not to love someone who lets you be a fool with them. Make sure they are somebody who lets you cry, too. Despair will come. Find someone that you want to be there with you through those times. Most importantly, marry the one that makes passion, love, and madness combine and course through you. A love that will never dilute - even when the waters get deep, and dark."  
_

_—_

_N'tima_

* * *

Two years.

Two years they've been together and yet so little has changed.

Ten months ago she'd taken the leap and suggested they move in together. There wasn't any space between them anymore and their off nights had all but vanished completely. Deeks had agreed immediately and they'd chosen his apartment, for the size and proximity to the beach.

For a while it was enough for her, just like it enough for a while to be his, but now that aching feeling had returned.

She wanted more, the words "my girlfriend" which sounded so beautiful at first now felt like a punch to the gut. Never before had Kensi Blye felt such conflicting emotions, she loved, loved her current position in Marty Deeks' life, but still she wanted more, perhaps more then he was ready to give.

He can tell something is wrong, she knows it and sitting on his, their couch on a lazy Sunday afternoon he was losing his patience.

"Is something bothering you, Kensi?" The words were abrupt, one minute he was playing with her fingers muttering some silly nonsensical nonsense and the next he was holding her gaze intently with piercing blue eyes.

"Oh you know, Global warming, babies on airplanes, the usual."

"Kensi, communication skills, remember?" His face is almost pleading, begging her to give in, spill her secrets so he could help her.

"I don't know, Deeks. I feel like something is." She paused, frustration pouring off her in waves. "I feel like something is off with us, I don't know what, I just know I want more."

"More than me?" His eyes dropped, staring suddenly at their laps.

"No! Never Deeks! More of you."

His eyes were back on hers, confused. "I don't understand. I thought we were through this. I love you, and you have all of me, heart, body, soul, everything."

"I know! I know I do, and you know the feeling is mutual, I don't understand either, Deeks."

"Oh." His arm went around her shoulders, pulling her in close.

Silence came between them and settled, until Deeks shifted, turning so he faced her. "I think I understand."

"Huh?"

"I understand, Kens."

"And?"

"Marry me."

"What?"

"Marry me." His tone is insistent. "Marry me, Kensi."

"Deeks-"

"I know it's crazy and I don't have a ring but I'll get one first thing and-"

"Deeks!"

"But I think this is right, Kens! I really do! Marry me."

"Deeks, no."

"What?" His voice faltered.

"I don't want a pity proposal, Deeks."

"That's not this is!"

"Really? So you planned on asking me this today?"

"Well, no, but-"

"Then don't, Deeks. Please don't."

"But I've always planned on asking you, ever since the very beginning. This might not be when I planned on asking you, but do things ever go to plan with us?"

"So you..."

"Love you? Want to marry you? Really want you to refute your earlier answer so I don't have a panic attack? Yes, yes, and yes."

"Then I-" Kensi began only to find his finger pressed against her lips.

"Wait a sec, let's do this right." Pulling himself up from the cushions, Deeks got on one knee by her feet. "Kensi Marie Blye." He grabbed her hand off her lap and clenched it tightly. "Kensi Marie Blye, will you marry me?"

She was trembling, her whole body, absolutely trembling. "Yes." The word comes out as a gasp. "Yes. Yes, I will." Grabbing his other hand she hauled him back on the couch.

"So this means that-"

"Yes!" Pulling him to her and crushing his mouth with hers, she breathed the word over and over against his lips. "Yes. Yes. Yes."

"Kens." He was laughing, pulling away from her slightly and tucking stray locks of hair behind her ear. "I got it."

"Do you want me to stop?"

He paused, seemingly considering her question, turning towards her Deeks grinned. "No."


	55. Barbecue

**Prompt by a Guest. A continuation of chapter 40.**

* * *

_Anything in life that we do not agree with or accept will simply be troublesome for us as we continually encounter it, until we make peace with it. Those things we do not agree with can be put to rest simply by allowing others their right to choose their own beliefs for they like us are doing their best in their own particular set of circumstances in life._

_This is a passive form of unconditional love!_

_― Tom Hackett_

* * *

****Michelle led Callen and Joelle through the house and out the French doors to the spacious back yard.

"Sam insisted on doing the barbecue, watch out." The woman remarked, a good natured sparkle in her eye.

Taking Joelle's hand in his Callen eyed the scene.

Michelle had joined her husband by the grill and apparently trying to teach him something, Nell was texting someone on the patio, Eric was looking rather confused as Aiden attempted to teach him his father's famous origami.

Finally his gaze settled on Kensi and Deeks. They were by the swing set with Kamran, who was squealing "higher, higher, Uncle Marty!" As Deeks obliged, pushing the little girl's swing. Kensi sat on the other swing watching her partner play with Kam and due to the smile on her face, enjoying it.

"Everyone seems to be having fun." Joelle interrupted his train of thought.

"Yeah." Callen said slowly and squeezed her hand. "Except for Eric." Sam's frustrated voice reached them. "And maybe Sam."

"Uncle Callen!" Kam giggled and ran up to him, giving him a hug. "It's great to see you!"

"You too, Kam." And the girl ran off as quickly as she came.

"I'm getting a beer." Deeks called. "Anybody else want one?"

"Me!" Kensi rose her hand.

"Of course, Princess." He smiled at her and Callen didn't miss the way Kensi practically melted into the swing at that smile.

Breezing past Callen with a hello, Deeks jogged into the house and after a second of hesitation Callen followed.

He found the Detective in the kitchen, bent over in the open refrigerator door. "Deeks," He said.

"Yeah?" The man pulled away from the refrigerator and shut the door, two bottles balanced in a hand, an easy smile resting on his face.

Deeks was always smiling, Callen thought, recently his smiles have been seeming a bit more real though, happier at least, but he didn't blame himself for missing the difference in them.

Kensi, he should have noticed Kensi. The sudden abundance of smiles, laughter, jokes, the way she always smiled back at Deeks now. The way she seemed more relaxed constantly. The way she was obviously totally and completely in love.

He should have noticed the signs, but he was caught up in Jo and the strange promises this relationship held.

Looking at Deeks now, the confident, yet relaxed set if his shoulders, the raised eyebrows, the way he was already glancing over Callen's shoulder to where his partner was waiting for him, Callen felt all uneasiness he had over his coworkers relationship fade away.

"Nothing." He said to Deeks' question. "Just wanted to say hi."

"Ahh, okay." Deeks grinned again and walked out the kitchen, presumably heading towards his girlfriend.

"Good luck." Callen muttered and snagged a beer for himself.


	56. But I'll Miss You

**Prompt by ****Violetdoodlebug****, "But I'll miss you."**

* * *

_This is what our love is––a sacred pattern of unbroken unity sewn flawlessly invisible inside all other images, thoughts, smells, and sounds." _

_― Aberjhani_

* * *

"But I'll miss you." Kensi persisted, running her hands down his chest and latching them in his shirt.

"I'll miss you too, but it's the rules, Kens." Deeks said, a smile briefly touching his lips.

"The rules suck."

"The rules state that every new agent must attend a seminar in DC before training is complete."

"I convinced you to sign those papers so you never would be sent away."

"I'll be back the day after tomorrow, sugarbear." He whispered, holding her waist and lightly kissing her forehead, before pulling away picking up his bag.

"Wait!" Kensi cried out, grabbing his collar and tugging him down for a full kiss. "Something to remind you why you should come back." She mumbled as they separated.

"I didn't need reminding, but thank you."

"Goodbye, Deeks." She muttered, cursing the tears springing up in her eyes.

"Don't worry, Fern. I'll be back."


	57. My Lean Mean Sex Machine

_No other love on earth would ever equate to the unconditional one that could come from you to you." _

_― Edmond Mbiaka_

* * *

"I'm a lean mean sex machine!" The words come out of nowhere. "Or at least that's what my ladybird says."

What the hell? He wasn't supposed to remember that, I barely remember it. It was an innocent slip of the tongue, maybe not so innocent, but not something I wanted or needed him to remember. Although I'm nearly distracted by his use of a possessive. His ladybird. I've always hated when a man got possessive with me, I've always needed to be in control, but that was before Deeks.

Somehow I trust him with some control, not all of it, God knows that, but a part of me loves that look in his eye when he sees another man glance at me for too long, that possessive growl of his when he has me right where he wants me, his new terms of affection. His ladybird, his Kensi, his girlfriend. I love them almost as much as I love calling him mine.

"I never said that!" I yell to him, after releasing one of my signature crackles. In a way I didn't, there are different Kensi Blyes, and the Kensi Blye who said that to him isn't the Kensi Blye who is currently enjoying a workout session in the park with her hot boyfriend of three months.

It had been a Friday and the moment we'd walked through his front door he pounced on me, tossing my body over his shoulder and walking down a hallway to his bedroom, throwing me down on the mattress. Afterwards when we lay in a sweaty, entangled heap on top of twisted sheets, heat rates and breathing slowing down, I had wrapped my arms around his chest, tilted my head up to whisper "No patience huh? You're a sex machine." I finished the sentence with a giggle and a nip to his ear lobe, giggling again when he rolled over to kiss me insistently.

"You said it to me three days ago actually." He grins, suddenly grabbing exercise gear that he'd called a 'giant stretchy rubber band' when I first pulled it out, and tugging at it, pulling me closer. "You whispered it in my ear."

Oh God, he really does remember, he wasn't supposed too.

He continues tugging until I'm finally right in front of him, his smile almost blinding. "And then you bit said ear, which kind of hurt, but I also kind of liked it."

Oh dear God if I don't have the urge to clench the front of his tight v-neck and pull him to me, nuzzling my way through his hair to bite that particular ear again.

"I take it back." I stare up at him, desperate for distraction from the memories this conversation is bringing to mind.

"You can't take it back. I still got little teethmarks on my ear." He leans down slightly, a smirk displayed prominently on his handsome face, the tone of his voice husky, just begging me to snatch at the collar if his shirt and close those last few inches between our lips.

"No, I mean taking back that you're a sex machine." No I don't, Deeks knows it, I can see it in the mischievous sparkle of his crystal blue eyes.

"Oh yeah?" He challenges, and I only give a slight "Mm-hmm."

"You want me to prove it to you right here and right now?" Yes, good God, yes. I take deep breath, considering jumping him right here and right now. We wouldn't get arrested right? Being a cop and federal agent.

Fisting my hands at the hem of my hoodie I glance over his shoulder, if I continue to look at his snarky expression and darkened eyes I won't be able to restrain myself.

Almost instantaneously my gaze locks on the woman, is she? No it can't be right there are hundreds of tourists in LA every day. Slowly I alert Deeks, internally cursing him when he just has to check the woman out himself.

I only get out a few comments about the woman before she is driving away and Deeks' phone is chirping. "Think they need us in OPS." He says, all traces of flirtation and seduction gone from his voice.

I'm scrunching up my face, staring after the rapidly disappearing car when Deeks takes off, screeching out a "Look alive!"

I'm caught by surprise, something only Deeks seems to have the ability to do, something he loves, but then I am once again steady on my feet. Racing after him I catch up quickly, reaching out to slap his ass firmly as I do.

"Ya-ouch, Princess!" He chuckles as I run ahead of him and turn around, jogging backwards to the parking lot so I watch him coming after me.

When I get the SRX I raise the back as Deeks walks to my side, unbuckling the exercise gear from his waist.

Before my fingers can reach the latch to rid myself of the gear his hands are on me, his eyes locked on mine as his fingers deftly undo the clasp. Never taking his gaze off me, Deeks reaches around me, completely removing the straps and tossing the entire thing inside my car.

As his hand returns to its place on my hip it grazes gently across some exposed skin on my waistline and I watch as Deeks' lips twitch slightly. Thats the last straw for me.

Grabbing his chin I pull Deeks forward, ignoring his soft grunt of surprise and press my mouth directly to his lips. His fingers strong against my hips propel me back to the SRX, trapping my body between his and the car.

Every time we kiss it just seems better, brighter, more irresistible then the last, every time I question why we put this off for so long, because this moment as my hands glide from his jaw up into his silky hair, as his mouth moves against mine with passionate caresses, as his hands slide up my hips and back to curve around my shoulders, I know, I just know I've never felt happier.

A moan of protest escapes me when Deeks tears his lips away and I feel them spread into a grin against my cheek before they press a line of kisses over my jaw, briefly nuzzling at my hairline. They find my ear, softly sucking and nibbling down its shell. His mouth reaches my ear lobe and I can hear my gasp when Deeks pulls it into his mouth and bites down gently, just enough for me to feel a twinge of pain break through the pleasure radiating through my entire being.

"Deeks!" I pull away, shoving his chest and rub at my ear carefully, glaring at his smirk the whole time. "What the hell was that?"

"That, Kensalina." He grins, leaning forward to kiss my cheek and my traitorous body hums with excitement as his scuff scratches pleasantly on my skin. "That was payback." His hands find the drawstrings of my hoodie, hooking around them and tugging to pull me closer, well his fingers reach around to fiddle gently with the zipper

I fight it, God do I fight it, but I can't help the laughter that bubbles up out of me at the sight of his absurdly pleased expression. "Well played." I murmur, placing a peck on his lips. "You're all sweaty." Wrinkling my nose I pull away.

"Sorry to disappoint you, gorgeous, but so are you."

"We should stop off at my place for showers and fresh clothes for heading to OPS."

"Agreed." Deeks whispers, still so close that his breath is hot against my face.

"Mmm, you know we could always turn showers in shower, all for the sake of the environment of course."

"Yeah, no, that sounds like a fantastic idea. Love being all green and such." He grins again, swooping in to kiss me before pulling back and walking around the car to the passenger side door.

"Hey, Deeks." I call.

"Yeah?"

"Paybacks a bitch."


	58. Plans

**Prompt by ****Violetdoodlebug.**** "Let me take a mental picture so I never, ever forget this moment."**

* * *

___"Love me only for my actions, and I will grow stressed. _

_Love me only for my body, and I will grow paranoid. _

_Love me only for my words, and I will grow bitter._

_Love me only for my soul, and I will grow." _

_― Vironika Tugaleva_

* * *

"Hey you two have any plans?" Sam called from across the bullpen to Kensi and Deeks.

"What's this?" Deeks rose his eyebrows innocently. "Is Sam-Dog asking us out on a date? Let me take a mental picture so I never, ever forget this moment."

"Ha, ha ha!" Kensi deadpanned smacking his shoulder lightly. "What is it, Sam?"

With a light grimace Sam continued. "You remember when Michelle dragged all of us to the rink last year, don't you?"

"Oh yeah." Deeks said with a slow smile.

"Couldn't forget it." Kensi supplied.

Narrowing his eyes slightly, Sam spoke again. "Well Kam has decided to make it a Christmas tradition and since it's around that time of the year she was hoping we could go this evening. Callen and the wonder twins already agreed so it's just the two of you and-"

"We'll be there!" Deeks cut in.

"Really? Because that would mean so much to Kam."

"Don't worry." Kensi grinned. "We'll be there."

"You guys seem...eager."

"Just good memories, Sam. Just good memories." Deeks smiled down at his girlfriend.

"Ahh." Sam exclaimed. "That's where you two-"

"Did something that never needs to be discussed in OSP." Callen walked into the bullpen. "I'm assuming they said yes?"

"With great gusto." Sam chuckled.

"That's not surprising." Callen snatched his bag from the floor. "I'm going if Jo is ready, see you in a bit."

"You two." Sam spoke sternly. "No making out in front of my daughter like last year."

"Um, wow, okay." Deeks mumbled, scratching at his jaw.

"Deeks, speechless." Sam grinned. "Let me take a mental picture so I never, ever forget this moment."

"Not quite!" Deeks defended himself.

"Yeah." Sam paused before heading out of the mission. "You want to come by tomorrow? Michelle is making dinner not me."

"Um, sorry big guy, we can't."

"Oh?" Sam rose his eyebrows.

"We'll still be at the rink tonight, but we have plans for the next few days, Hetty gave us some time off." Kensi added.

"Yeah." Deeks looked down at his girlfriend, smiling warmly. "We're heading to Mammoth, our own little tradition."


	59. Your Dog Ate My Bra!

**Prompt by ****Violetdoodlebug****, "Your Dog Ate My Bra."**

* * *

_Live joy. Be kind. Love unconditionally." _

_― Amy Leigh Mercree_

* * *

"Deeks!" She yelled from the back of the apartment the moment he walked through the door. "Deeks, call the pound!"

"I'm sorry, what?" He voice trailed off and he spotted Monty cowering beside the coffee table. "She hurt you buddy?"

"Deeks!" Kensi yells again, marching into the living room, dressed in a bathrobe, hands on her hips. "That dog, that damn dog!"

"Can somebody please tell me what is going on here?"

"Your Dog!" She hissed, pointing towards where Monty is hiding. "Your dog ate my bra!"

"Is he okay?!"

"Yes, and forget about that! He ate my bra!"

"Ahh..."

Closing the last steps between them Kensi poked him in the chest. "My Wonder Woman bra."

"Ooooooh." Deeks suddenly glared at his dog. "Bad Monty, you know Daddy loves that bra."

"That's not the issue, Deeks. It's the only clean bra I had here and if we don't have time to stop at my place before work. What the hell am I gonna do!?"

Images clicking together in his brain Deeks grinned. "So you're not wearing a bra under there are you?" He gestured to her robe, or rather his robe.

"No, I'm not." A small smile teased its way to her face.

"That's sounds like a blessing, not a curse." Deeks leans forward, hands reaching out to toy with the robe's ties.

"You're already turned on, aren't you?"

"Maybe."

"And you want have some fun right now, don't you?"

"Mmm, definitely."

"Worry about the bra later?"

"Worry about the bra later." Deeks agreed.


	60. This Is Me

_Cryin' on the corner, waitin' in the rain_

_I swear I'll never, ever wait again_

_You gave me your word, but words for you are lies_

_Darlin', in my wildest dreams, I never thought I'd go_

_But it's time to let you know_

_I'm gonna harden my heart_

_I'm gonna swallow my tears_

_I'm gonna turn and leave you here_

_ \- QUARTERFLASH_

* * *

It's been a week since I woke up to find his side of the bed cold, him gone, my Jack gone and there's been nothing I can do about it.

I don't know how I came here, a lone bench underneath a streetlight on a nearly deserted street. It's raining too, what kind of sick justice is that and when the hell does it rain in LA.

So I'm sitting here in grungy sweats on an uncomfortable metal bench getting pelted by the rain simply because I'm hoping that my fiancé will happen to walk by.

A sickening feeling deep in my gut tells me that he really is gone, that I'll never see him again and in response I clutch at the edges of the bench, the poorly cut metal bars hurting my palms.

Ahead of me a young couple runs down the street laughing as if getting soaked is the funniest thing ever, the man grabs his girlfriend's arm suddenly and yanks her in for a full kiss, right there in the center of road. And my heart aches in my chest. I squeeze the bench so hard that warm blood fills my palm.

"Damn it!" I hiss, raising my hand to let the warm rain wash away the blood. I watch it disappear slowly at first, just barely tickling over my skin, then suddenly poof it was gone, just like that.

Could I let Jack do the same? Just be gone, stop spending nights searching bus stops, stop setting the table for two, stop buying men's shampoo that he'll never use, stop loving him.

I miss him so much it hurts, so maybe I need to let it stop. Standing up from the bench I steel myself and walk slowly back home.

I grab a duffle bag from a hallway closet and pack only a few things. I'll donate my things as well as Jack's, I need to get new clothes, new furniture, new makeup. I need to get a new me, free from the taint and grief of Jack Simon.

I walk back out the front door of the apartment I shared with him, vowing to never go back inside I shut the door.

This is it, this is me now. No more silly love, no more openness, no more men, I refuse to let someone in to let them hurt me, inside my newly built walls my heart is too fragile, too vulnerable, I will not let it ever belong to someone besides myself ever again.


	61. Something To Prove

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do, nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me and all of the people_

_And I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right_

_I'm tripping on words_

_You got my head spinning_

_I don't know where to go from here_

_\- LIFEHOUSE_

* * *

"Oh my God. Longest day ever." Deeks groaned, slinging his bag over his shoulder.

"I can think of worse." Kensi mused.

"I can't think of anything worse then being separated from you, and I've got plenty of experience."

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"Not your fault." Deeks shrugged. "Hetty's, both times."

"Just because you know that we know doesn't mean you can have couple conversations in the bullpen." Callen strolled up to them with Sam, Nell, and Eric on his heels.

"Somebody's jealous." Deeks quirked an eyebrow.

"Not even close, but seriously quit the lovey dovey stuff or I'll take back what I said to Hetty about quitting if she didn't let you be."

"What about Granger?" Kensi questioned.

"I'm not worried about him right now." Deeks answered before Callen could. Instantly the team was staring at him. "What!? The guy has a heart, and I meant what I said to Hetty before Callen decided to drag me away, I'm not giving Kensi up no matter who stands in my way."

Sam's low whistle stopped Deeks before he could continue and he noted Nell's tears, Eric's awe, Callen's admiration, and finally the perfect smile on Kensi's face.

"Besides," he smirked. "The guy liked my nachos, how bad can he be?"

"That's the Deeks I know." Sam pointed at the Detective. "You were freaking me out there for a minute with that profound stuff."

"Yeah, yeah, just take notes for your next date night with Michelle." Deeks chuckled.

"Okay!" Callen exclaimed as Sam bristled. "What do you say we all head out to toast Kensi and Deeks' new developments?"

"Um, that sounds great, but we're going to have to take a rain check." Deeks cut in.

"We are?" Kensi asked, confused.

"Yup, I've got something to prove to you, remember?" Grinning, he reached up to rub his ear as Kensi softly bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"Alright, well we are gonna go before we get scarred for life by this discussion."

"Gotcha." Deeks grinned. "And Callen, these aren't new developments. We've been together for three months, that is a quarter of a year."

"See ya tomorrow." Callen says.

"See you tomorrow." Kensi replied, her gaze never leaving Deeks' face.

After a chorus of goodbyes they are left alone, standing behind Kensi's desk.

"A quarter of a year, huh?"

"Yup." He replied, popping the p.

"When did we get so far along?"

"Don't know, Kens. Time flys when you're having fun."

Lifting her head, Kensi grinned brightly at him. "Got something to prove, huh?"

"Oh yeah."

Nodding, Kensi lifted up her own bag. "I'm looking forward to it."


	62. Quitting

**Prompt by Violetdoodlebug. "Where have you been?"**

* * *

_"I will not give you up. You are my mate until I take my last breath, and I will follow you to the ends of the earth. You - you are the happiness I never knew i was missing, the heart I didn't know had never beaten." _

_― Lynn Hagen_

* * *

"Where have you been?" Bates said gruffly when Deeks sidled into his office.

"Work. You needed to see me?" Deeks questioned, arms crossed as he stood in front Lt. Bates desk at the downtown LAPD offices.

"That's why I called you down here, yes." Bates snapped, not bothering to stand while addressing the Detective.

"Can it be quick, I have somebody waiting for me."

"The brunette?" A new voice sounded from the doorway. "Saw her when I walked in. Don't blame for wanting to leave, Deeks, that woman would never leave my bed."

"Brody." Deeks sighed, his shoulders deflating.

"Good to see you too, Deeks." Brody quipped, walking through the room to perch on Bates' desk.

"What exactly am I doing here?" Deeks ran a hand through his hair, clearly agitated.

Pursing his lips and nodding, Bates tossed his pencil down the desk. "Brody has been running an undercover op for the past six months, human trafficking from across the border. Things are getting tense, short answer is he needs a backup and you're volunteering."

"What?" Deeks furrowed his brow. "Why me?"

"Cause I figured you might want to some actual work instead of slumming with feds." Brody commented.

"So this is you? Your idea?" Deeks pointed at Brody, eyes leveled with Bates.

"Doesn't matter who's idea it is, Deeks. It's not a big gig. You'll be under as Nick Henson, a low level thug and friend of Brian Rakes, Brody's alias. You might not even the action, you're just a backup. For security reasons we still intend to make this a deep cover."

"How long."

"Three months, tops."

"What?!"

"It's not like with the feds here, Marty. There's grunt work involved, that takes time." Brody said.

"Three months? For an op I'm not directly involved in? Hell no!"

"You don't have to like it, Deeks. You just have to do it." Bates stated.

"Listen." Deeks pounded a hand down on the surface of the desk. "I've got open cases, a partner, and a girlfriend here I am not ditching all that for this pathetic plan."

Standing swiftly, Bates faced the Detective head on. "That is a direct order, Detective Deeks."

Smiling softly Deeks shrugged. "Then I quit."

"What?" Bates said, stunned.

Squaring his shoulders, Deeks nodded. "I quit, NCIS offered me a job years ago, guess it's high time I take it before they retract their offer."

Bates shook his head. "You can't do that, Deeks."

"Guess I just did."

"All this, your career." Brody chuckled. "Over some chick you're banging?"

His eyes darkening slightly, Deeks remained silent, unclipping his badge from his belt and laying it on the desk.

"She must be fantastic in bed." Brody scoffed. "You're a lucky man."

Narrowing his eyes Deeks turned towards the man. "I am." With those parting words he strode out of the office.

Jogging down the steps, Deeks walked through the lobby quickly and when he exited the building he saw Kensi waiting on the other side if the street leaning casually against her SRX. She was still waiting when he'd crossed the street, an easy smile on her beautiful face.

"Hey!" She pulled away from the car. "Everything good?"

Sliding his hand down her forearm he entwined their fingers when it reached her hand and leaned down to brush his lips to hers. Her mismatched eyes narrowed and her nose wrinkled in a way that was so adorable he couldn't help but kiss it too.

"Is now." He whispered, smiling against her cheek. "Is now."


	63. Please Wear That More Often

**Prompt by ****Violetdoodlebug****. "Please wear that more often."**

* * *

_"You break me the hardest, _

_make me the strongest, and keep me _

_the softest." _

_― Coco J. Ginger_

* * *

It was their first morning together after the perfect fantasy that was their trip to Mammoth and when she wakes up the other side of the bed is empty. When Kensi stretches her fingers out, groping the sheets on his side of the bed she feels that they are still warm and can still smell the ocean air, sand, and distinctly male aroma that is Marty Deeks.

A cluttering noise further in the apartment lets her know that he's in the kitchen, probably making her that breakfast he was describing last night before she started kissing him and the conversation derailed.

Standing up Kensi finds a pair of clean panties and put them on, along with a gray LAPD tee shirt she finds on Deeks' nightstand and walks out to the kitchen.

He's standing by the stove, cracking eggs into a frying pan, clearly focused on his task when Kensi clears her throat and he turns in her direction with a grin plastered to his face.

"Morning Kensalina. You're up early."

"You too." She steps up to him, fingers settling on his hip as she leans over to take a whiff of the eggs. "Making breakfast I see."

"A slave must what his master commands." He deadpans, hand placed over his heart.

"Idiot." She smacks his bare chest.

"That's why you love me!" He chimes, then seemed to finally examine her fully. "You look amazing."

Her smile bashful, Kensi considers her tangled hair, makeup free face, baggy attire. "No I don't."

"Yes you do." His tone is insistent and his hand lifts her chin up slowly. "Please, Kensi, please wear that more often."

"What, this?" Grinning seductively Kensi toys with edge of his shirt.

"No." He kisses her cheek softly.

"This." He whispers, pulling back to point at her wide smile. "I've never seen anything more perfect."


	64. Best Mistake

**Prompt by Violetdoodlebug. "That was the best mistake I ever made."**

* * *

_"Stop telling me that love is blind. Love doesn't need to be blind; it is accepting. It can see everything and still be unconditionally strong. Love sees you and accepts you for who you are." _

_― Steve Maraboli_

* * *

"Is this a good idea, Deeks?" Callen said from behind Deeks' chair.

"Huh, what's that?" Deeks spun in his chair, a grin displayed on his face.

Callen glanced around the bullpen, making sure Kensi and Sam were still gone. "You and Kensi, together. Is it a good idea?"

"Callen." Deeks leaned forward, planting the heels of his hands in his knees. "I thought we left this behind us."

"Uh-uh, I just let you know that we know, we didn't settle things."

"I settled things. I settled things just fine, so we're good I guess." Deeks chirped and turned back to his laptop.

"Deeks, there still risks."

"There will always be risks, Callen." Deeks' voice is somber, his eyes still locked on his blank computer screen. "But sometimes the risks are worth it. Something you would know if you ever let people in."

"I don't want to see you two get hurt."

"Thank you for that, but I don't really think it's your place." The Detective turned in his chair again, facing his team leader.

"Deeks, I'm just trying to protect you, that's my job. This may feel like heaven, but it could be a huge mistake." Callen sighed and crossed his arms.

"If choosing Kensi was a mistake, then that was the best mistake I ever made, but the thing is Callen, I don't believe for one second that it is a mistake. We're better together, as partners and as more. Why ruin that on the off chance that one of us might get hurt?"

"What happens if you do?" Callen stated.

"Then one of us will be there to catch the other."

"Okay."

Arching an eyebrow, Deeks replied. "Okay?"

"Okay."

"So you're not going to assist in this crushing of Kensi and I?"

"I'm going to help you in whatever way I can."

"Wow. Really, wow. Hetty's favorite defying orders for the insubordinate power couple."

"Really, Deeks? Power couple? Really?" Kensi's amused chuckle came from the entrance of the bullpen.

"Just telling it how it is, Princess." Deeks grinned, eyes never leaving the team leader.

"Uh-huh, and what exactly were you telling Callen?" Kensi asked, walking closer.

"Well I wasn't telling him about your bit-" Deeks started before Kensi dashed the last few feet and clamped her hand over his babberling mouth.

"I'll do it again if you don't shut up!"

"Promise?" Deeks said, voice muffled by her hand and his smirk still noticeable.

Glancing at the pair with narrowed eyes Callen grinned. "I'll let you two be," and shaking his head the senior agent strode off, only glancing back once to see the new couple already engaged in banter.


	65. Stay

**I loved last night's episode so much, but after watching it I couldn't help but wonder what happened after Deeks and Kensi got home, here's what I think could have.**

* * *

_There are places I remember  
_

_All my life though some have changed_

_Some forever not for better_

_Some have gone and some remain_

_All these places have their moments_

_With lovers and friends I still can recall_

_Some are dead and some are living_

_In my life I've loved them all_

_But of all these friends and lovers_

_There is no one compares with you_

_And these memories lose their meaning_

_When I think of love as something new_

_Though I know I'll never lose affection_

_For people and things that went before_

_I know I'll often stop and think about them_

_In my life I love you more_

-_The Beatles_

* * *

Pulling to stop in front of his complex Kensi undid her seat belt, she glanced over to where Deeks was sitting, just as silently as he was the entire way home, his thumbnail wedged between his teeth.

"You should go home too." Kensi jumped when he finally spoke, shock settling into refusal a moment later.

"No, I'm your partner it's my job to keep you safe."

Deeks dropped his hand down into his lap and looked directly at her for the first time since they left Hetty's office.

"Kensi, you're the reason I'm worried in the first place. You are the only one I care about enough that they would use you. Don't stay, I need to know that you're safe."

"Deeks!" Reaching into his lap, she grabbed his hand, prying his fingers apart to entwine them with her own. "I need to know the same. I'm your partner, I have to stay."

"Is that really why you're staying?" His question was pointed, blue eyes staring firmly at her. "Because you're my partner? Or because you're more?"

"Both. You said nothing can tear us apart, so don't separate us now." Kensi whispered, squeezing his hand.

Nodding slowly Deeks winced and let his gaze drop back to the floor between his shoes. His eyes slid shut and he clenched them as of trying to hold back tears.

"I don't-" He gasped. "I can't talk about it right now."

"I don't expect you too, Deeks." Her voice quivered. "I'm just here. For you, not answers. You."

Drawing in a shaky breath, Deeks untangled his hand from hers and stepped out of the car, slowly making his way to the front door. Kensi caught up with him as he unlocked the door and he didn't voice any objections as she glided in beside him, shutting the door behind her.

Deeks made it only a few steps before he nearly collapsed, falling with a thud against the wall.

"Deeks!" Kensi rushed to him, hurt bubbling up in her when he shrugged her off.

"I'm fine." He mumbled, a hand placed over his eyes, the wall behind him still bearing most of his weight.

"No, you're not." Kensi wrapped her arms around his midsection, pulling him against her with a sharp tug, shouldering some of his weight. "No, you're not." She whispered again, this time into his ear.

"Kensi." Her name was just a warm breath in her ear. His arms came around her and part of the sick feeling in her gut disappeared.

He relaxed against her slightly and she did the same. The weight on their shoulders was too much to hold by themselves, but perhaps they could handle it together.

* * *

**What do you think? Does it get a review?**


	66. St Patrick's day sale

_And baby it's true_

_You're the one_

_Who caught me, baby you taught me_

_How good it could be_

_It took so long to change my mind_

_I thought that love was a game _

_I played around enough to find_

_No two are ever the same_

_You made me realize the love I'd missed_

_So hot, love I couldn't quite resist_

_When it's right, the light just comes shining through_

_I'm so caught up in you._

_\- 38 Special_

* * *

"Is that really why you left so early this morning?" Kensi asked suddenly, leaning against the side of her car.

"Huh?" Deeks looked up her from where he had just finished placing the tandem bike Hetty gave them for a cover in the back of her SRX.

"Is that why you left before I could even properly kiss you good morning? For a St. Patrick's day sale?"

"Well," he straightened and walked around the car to face her. "I promised Eric we would go and it didn't seem right to back out last minute."

"I thought you were going surfing! You didn't even give the chance to say hello to you." She grumbled, crossing her arms.

"Sorry Princess, but you're the one who usually spends a half hour on her hair in the morning so we can't use that free time more wisely."

"Well excuse me for trying to look better than Monty."

"Kens," he came in close resting a hand on her arm. "Your hair looks better after you wake up then most people's does after a day at the hair salon."

"Thanks," she muttered, slightly gratified.

"You should let me fix it for you sometimes." As if to further his point, Deeks rose a hand and passed his fingers through her hair.

"You?" Kensi cackled. "With your big clumsy hands?"

"You've never complained about my hands skills before," Deeks said with a grin.

"Just get in the car, Deeks."

"Yes ma'am!" He smirked down at her and brushed his lips over her temple quickly. "I'll remind about those skills later."


	67. I hope he turns out just like you

**Based on the prompt from ****Violetdoodlebug****. "I hope he turns out just like you."**

* * *

_Whatever this world can give to me_

_It's you, you're all I see_

_Ooh, you make me live now honey_

_Ooh, you make me live_

_You're the best friend_

_That I ever had_

_I've been with you such a long time_

_You're my sunshine_

_And I want you to know_

_That my feelings are true_

_I really love you_

_You're my best friend_

_-Queen_

* * *

"Hey, Kens." With a heavy groan she turned towards her partner, irritation oozing out of her.

"What now, Deeks?"

"Look." He walked up to her grinning widely, a pair of tiny sneakers in hand.

"We already have all the clothes and shoes we need for him, Deeks." Kensi pointed out, hand resting on her large baby bump. "We're here for a crib."

"I know," he proudly displayed the little shoes on his palm. "But they remind me of the ones you wear."

"C'mon Deeks! I just want to buy a damn crib from the thousands of unnecessary options they have here and go home so I can finally rest for a bit, because I was up all night from a baby kicking me in the bladder for hours straight!"

"I'm sorry." His tongue flicked out, licking his bottom lip. "It's just," he paused, reaching over to rest a hand on her belly. "I want him to be like you."

"Deeks," Kensi sighed, covering his fingers with her own. "I'm sorry too, I might have overreacted a bit."

"It's okay." He shrugged.

"No, Deeks it's not! I haven't been very pleasant to be around recently, I know."

"I think you have the right to be a little moody."

"Thank you for being so patient with me."

"I promised, didn't I?" He smiled down at her.

"I hope he turns out just like you." She said suddenly, squeezing his fingers where they lay on her abdomen.

A warm smile spread across his face and his other hand lifted to caress her cheek, bending down he captured her lips in a slow, tingling kiss.

"I love you," he whispered as he pulled back, his breath fanning over her face.

Kensi seized his wrist, keeping his hand in place on her cheek. "I love you too."

They stayed still for a few moments before Kensi spoke. "Can we pick a crib now?"


	68. Dress up

**Hey, this and the next few chapters are tags to Rage. Hope you like 'em!**

* * *

_"Her love... so unconditional, so unapologetic; reminds me that I am worth so much more than the standard I have set for myself." _

_― Steve Maraboli_

* * *

"Well that's interesting." Deeks commented as Kensi pulled back the curtain and stepped out of the dressing area.

"It's awful and ridiculous and stupid." She grumbled, tugging at the hemline of her far too tight tee shirt, and gazing with spite at her reflection in the mirror.

"It's fine, Kens." He came up behind her, his fingers easily finding exposed skin on her hips.

"I hate being used like this."

"I know," he turned her around, wrapping one arm over her waist and tipping her chin up with the other. "But please don't worry about it. It doesn't matter to me if you're wearing this, one of Hetty's dresses, or a paper bag, you're still the most beautiful woman in the world."

"And now I'm Callen's girlfriend."

"No," he said firmly. "Your alias is Callen's alias' girlfriend. You, Kensi Blye you're my girlfriend."

Sighing she turned back the mirror, adjusting her midriff baring shirt. "I hate having to leave you now."

"Don't."

He wasn't going to deny that he was scared, but the mistakes in his past were his alone, he'd be damned if he let his Kensalina get hurt by them too.

"How?" She whirled to face him. "How, Deeks?"

Coming towards her, Deeks tugged down the collar of her shirt to press his mouth to the back of her neck. "Just don't," he mumbled against her skin, warm lips peppering kisses across her smooth upper back.

"Not in OSP."

"They all know, and nobody is around."

"I don't want anyone to have ammunition against you."

"I'm not gonna stop kissing you because they might."

"Okay, you're right."

"I'm sorry, what?" He pulled away, and the sudden absence of his mouth brought a cold rush of air to her neck.

"I said you're right, don't get used to it."

"Okay," he chuckled, twisting her around and draping her arms around his neck.

"Come back safe." The quiet words were almost nonexistent, and he leaned forward to nuzzle his nose with hers. "Come back safe to me."

"Deeks, I -"

"Kensi? You ready? It's time to go." Callen called from outside the dressing area, effectively cutting off whatever sentiment was about to escape Kensi's lips.

"Yeah, Callen. Just give me a sec and I'll be out." She replied, untangling herself from Deeks in the process, and started for where their team leader was waiting.

"Wait!" Deeks caught her wrist, holding her in place. "You stay safe, I'll stay safe. Deal?"

"Deal." A smile filled with trepidation briefly filled her features and then she was gone, out of wardrobe, out of the mission before he could say a proper goodbye.


	69. Pick A Favorite

_"Nothing had changed the love; sometimes suffocating, sometimes debilitating, sometimes so joyous and incredible, but always overwhelming and utterly amazing. The mad,mad love remained..."_

_― Kahlen Aymes_

* * *

There was one bed. One bedroom, one bed.

She and Callen stood at its foot staring at it in all its glory. Kensi didn't remember this awkwardness with Deeks, ever.

Their first assignment with the requirement of them sharing a bed was Justin and Melissa, that night they had bickered over who got the right side of the bed and Deeks had retreated, sulking to the left side when she'd won. The morning found his chest pressed against her back, arm wrapped around her waist, and her hand holding his, keeping him in place. There was never a shred of doubt or shame over sharing a bed, there was only an excitement and eagerness she fought to hide, and he fought her to show, embrace, anything to bring them closer.

"If the op lasts that long I'll take the floor tonight." Callen said, shrugging the duffle bag from his shoulder to the rug covering the pristine hardwood flooring.

"You don't need-"

"It's not a question of need, Kensi. I'll take the floor if it's comes to that." His voice was firm, and eyes full of fire daring her to contradict him.

"Okay, fine." She surprised herself with the statement, the willingness to give in to his demands, and flopped her own bag down on the mattress.

"Everything good with you and Deeks?" Callen questioned, eyes not lifting from the open folder in his hands.

"Yeah, fine."

"Good," he nodded. "I'm glad you found a way to work things out."

"Thanks," she muttered, hesitation clear in her tone.

"I'm going to bond with the menfolk." Callen grimaced. "You should stay in here for now probably."

"Okay."

Pausing, one hand on the doorknob, the other clasping a LIFE magazine Callen faced her. "Kensi, enjoy your little moments together. Live, be happy." Releasing a huff of breath he walked out the door and shut it behind him.

Alone in the cramped room Kensi sat on the edge of the mattress, considering the weight of Callen's admission.

It was hard to pinpoint her favorite little moments with Deeks. They spent so much time together now it was even harder to consider a life without him in it. In all honesty she loved nearly every second with him. Everyday was almost identical, yet everyday felt different, more special, more real now that she had him and he had her.

How could she choose the best moments with him? The passionate ones filled with heavy moans and deep kisses, the warm evenings curled around each other on a couch, the one afternoon he'd surprised her with a trip to beach and they'd laid in the sand, warm, happy, together for hours.

No, their best times together were the lazy weekend mornings spent in bed, by an unspoken agreement they always were together on Friday and Saturday nights, they always got those precious, beautiful mornings. He cuddled her every time and she had eventually stopped protesting, stopped saying she wasn't a cuddler, stopped insisting she didn't like it. She loved it, loved his arms tightly around her, loved the sweet, sultry promises whispered in her ear, loved the way she couldn't help but respond by resting her head on his chest and sliding an arm over his waist.

They would stay in bed all morning, kissing, teasing, bantering, making love until her growling stomach would have Deeks laughing and tugging her up for a late breakfast.

How could she miss him already? After only a couple hours apart. Her was her own fault she supposed, choosing to fall head over heels in love with a man she worked with all day, then went home with every night.

Yes, love was a playing card on the table now. She knew it, he knew it, hell everyone around them knew it, but no one would acknowledge it. She'd die for him, do anything for him now and she knew he felt the same, he had proved that several times over, how he'd die, lie, do anything just for her sake. Only recently she discovered however, that he would also lie to her for her safety. And he had, this was obvious to her. Secrets from his past put up another wall between them, a wall she itched to remove.

"Lexi?" Callen yelled out her alias' name. "Lexi, get out here!"


	70. Hand In Hand

_"An act of love is not an act for you and not for me. It is an act for you as well as for me. Love is for us." _

_― Vironika Tugaleva_

* * *

"You okay." Callen's voice was just a whisper in her ear as they walked out the door.

"I'm fine," she hissed. "We're just meeting some more members of this little group, then I get to check in with Sam and Deeks."

"Here." Callen held out a hand.

"Unnecessary."

"No, we need to show some affection or they'll doubt we're a couple, c'mon."

Annoyance flooding her body Kensi took the proffered hand and latched her fingers with his. It felt...wrong. His hand not the right size, his fingers too calloused. It was nothing like the grasp of Marty Deeks' hand around hers, the soft comfortable warmth it provided. And Kensi was glad of that. Nothing was like Deeks' touch, no man before him making her feel like he did, whether it something as innocent as locked hands or the deliberate and heated stroke of his hand running over her side. He made her feel whole, complete, real, and she loved him for that. She craved the idea of it being him at her side, him holding her hand right now, but it wasn't, and it couldn't be.


	71. Number One

**So...yeah...I have no idea what this is. Post Blaze Of Glory I guess. **

**Prompts and ideas are welcome!**

* * *

_"Love gives without expectatio, while hate carries an endless tally of debts." _

_― Bryant McGill_

* * *

He was waiting for her, leaning against the headboard when she climbed into bed wearing a tank top and boy shorts.

"Hey," he said with a smile, positioning his hand on her cheek and ducking in to kiss her.

"Uh-uh." Kensi pulled back.

"Uh-uh, what?" Deeks arched an eyebrow, clearly confused.

"That's a valid point."

"What?"

"That's what you said, that you don't need a girlfriend cause of free online porn."

"Are you kidding me? Cause I, I was kidding."

"Why don't you just get online with your phone? Have some fun."

Deeks narrowed his eyes, catching the playful spark in hers. "Oh my God you are kidding."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"_Really_?" A slow grin spread across his face. "Well then, let me assure you Kensi Marie Blye," he paused briefly, running a fingertip up her bare thigh. "You are _far _sexier then any online porn."

Trying desperately to suppress a shudder as his hand reached the top of her thigh and began to play with the hem of her shorts, Kensi smirked. "Oh yes, I feel so secure now that I know where I rank on your sexy scale."

Deeks chuckled and lifted his other hand to brush it against her cheek, this time when he leaned to press his lips to hers, she didn't pull back, instead leaned in eagerly to return the kiss. When he shifted to hover above her, knees on either side of her hips, she grinned against his mouth and tugged his v-neck up and over his head.

"Kens." He pulled away breathlessly.

"Hmmmm?" She murmured, tilting her head to place several open mouth kisses to his neck and collarbone.

"You're always my number one."


	72. Ice, ibuprofen, or intimacy?

**Based on the prompt by ****Violetdoodlebug.**** "Ice, ibuprofen, or intimacy?"**

* * *

_"Love is not dependent on someone or something outside of you. One chooses to be Love in each moment as the moment unfolds, regardless of what happened in that moment." _

_― Cardwell C. Nuckols_

* * *

"Okay, let me you some ibuprofen."

"No."

"Ice?"

"No."

"Kens, you were almost blown up today, you're lucky you don't have a concussion."

"I'm fine." She lay down on his couch, gingerly placing the pink kitty pillow behind her head.

"Can I at least hug you?"

"Didn't you do that enough at the scene? Callen and Sam said they were forever scarred."

"I don't care about what Callen and Sam think." He said with a huff, lifting her feet, before resting on the cushions and settling them in his lap. "I thought you were dead."

"For thirty seconds."

"Worst thirty seconds of my life."

"You better not be getting all sappy on me."

"Never." He grinned, leaning forward to brush his lips over the cuts and bruises on her face.

"Ice, ibuprofen, or intimacy." He whispered, his breath hot against her skin.

"Ibuprofen first," she smirked, sliding her hands along the fabric of his tee shirt. "Then we'll worry about the rest."


	73. The Box

**Based on the prompt from **KBex41319**. **

_**WARNING! IF YOU DON'T LIKE DEATH FICS, DON'T READ THIS CHAPTER!**_

* * *

_To love everyone unconditionally does not mean to give everyone your unconditional time. Sometimes, to love completely, we must never see someone again. This, too, is love. This is giving someone the freedom to exist and be happy, even if it must be without you." _

_― Vironika Tugaleva_

* * *

Two months. It had been two months since a single bullet took his Sunshine and Gunpowder away from him. Her smell had long since faded from his bed, and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't quite remember the way her hot breath felt against his skin.

Her chocolate still sat in his kitchen, her shampoo still was beside his in the shower, and nothing could convince him to sleep on the right side of the bed now.

There was just one piece of her left. One piece he hadn't seen yet.

The box sat on his coffee table now, was stared at every night when he couldn't bring himself to sleep again.

It was one night that he reached with trembling fingers and slowly picked away the tape from the flaps. There was another box inside. _Of course there was._ He choked back a bitter laugh that he knew would soon turn into a sob and leave him sitting, staring at nothing for hours on end.

This box, this third box was smaller, flater, decorative. No tape securing the lid in place when Deeks lifted it to reveal it's contents.

An envelope and a picture frame.

He recognized the evening in the photo depicted in the frame. Though not the picture itself. It was from the summer of 2012 and it was the two of them seated in their favorite booth at the little bar the team frequented. His arm was casually tossed over the back the booth, almost hugging her, but not quite.

It was the look in his eyes that said it. The softness as he watched her head tip back and those adorable little snort laughs escape her. He was already in love with her, even then, even before they'd quit being cowards and jumped in.

Looking back he had no idea what she found so hilarious, but her expression told him it was something he'd said, probably to get that exact reaction out of her.

Coughing and roughly rubbing underneath his eyes, Deeks reached for the envelope and flipped open the flap. It was a single sheet of paper, carefully written in her usual scrawl.

_Hey, partner._

_God, I feel so stupid writing this letter and these are words meant to be said face to face, but you know me, too well actually. So let me just say this, and maybe this time you won't stop me and maybe you won't pick up that box and use it as a barrier between us._

_Let's start with I chose that picture. Nell took it that night, she gave to me a couple days later with this secretive Hetty like smile on her face. _

_She took it one night when we all went for drinks, you had called back to the LAPD to file some paperwork for that ridiculous vacation involving a camel that you planned. It was a crappy day, Deeks. A really, really crappy day. I woke up feeling awful and stayed like that. Even Callen and Sam started avoiding me after I snapped at them. _

_You showed up at the bar and it was the first time I'd seen you all day. And it was the first time all day I smiled. And I never stopped all night. _

_That was the night I realized. I realized it when we left the bar and went back to my place to watch some silly movie. I realized it when I woke up in the middle of the night tucked into you on the couch and I'd never been so warm, comfortable, and content in my life. I realized that I was in love with you and there was nothing I could do to stop it because I was already too far gone. Then I realized that I didn't want to stop it, and that terrified me, Deeks. _

_I'm writing this because honestly I'm too afraid to actually tell you, but I still want you to know. And I hope one day I'll say the real words to you, and I hope you'll say them back. _

_So goodbye for now LAPD Detective Marty Deeks, against my better judgment I love you._

_-Fern_

* * *

**Putting out another drabble because I feel like I owe you a happy one, so check out the next chapter too.**


	74. I'm Ready

_"Love could be instant and unconditional but trust develops through time. You may not trust wholeheartedly while loving someone unconditionally." _

_― Assegid Habtewold_

* * *

"I'm ready." She declared, dropping on the couch beside him.

"Sorry, what?"

"I'm ready." Kensi repeated.

"Ready? For what exactly?" Deeks finally glanced in her direction, a single eyebrow arched.

"Kids. I'm ready for them."

"What?!" She had his full attention now, and he was staring at her with awe.

"C'mon Deeks, you've been dropping hopeful hints for over a year now, and now I'm telling you that I'm ready if you are."

"Oh I'm ready. I'm very ready, but Kens, is this something you're sure about?"

"No." Her gaze fell from his and she smiled softly. "But I want to try to be, if that's okay with you?"

"Only if you want it too."

"But I do, Deeks! And I want it with you! I'm just a little...apprehensive."

"That's okay, I am too." He smiled at her, soft and sincere and grasped her hands tightly in his.

"So we're doing this?"

"I guess we are." He lifted one shoulder in a half shrug and grinned at her.

Looping her arms around his neck, Kensi slide across the cushions, just getting closer. "Good."

"Good," he repeated back to her and smirked suddenly. "So should we get started or..."

A low chuckle left her mouth and Kensi crashed her lips into his. "I really hope our child doesn't talk as much as you."

"I really hope they don't eat as much as you do, otherwise we wouldn't be able to afford a house."

"I hope they don't inherite your huge nostrils."

"I hope they don't get your taste in TV."

"But," she traced a fingertip along his lips. "I hope they smile like you."

Grinning he pulled flush her against him. "It's pretty amazing, isn't it?"

"Shut up."

Nuzzling his nose against hers, Deeks leaned in, his lips brushing hers as he spoke. "I hope they have your smile, your laugh, your crazy habits, everything, just everything."

"I love you." She whispered.

"I might love you too."

"You said you did this morning."

"I've been known to lie."

"You're a terrible lier."

"Let's hope the kid inherits that."

"Along with your huge nostrils?"

"Along with my huge nostrils."


	75. Magnificently sexy Detective talk

**A post Beacon piece with sexy Detective talk because I'm totally not over that. I have a more serious piece planned, but it'll be a bit before that's out.**

* * *

_You break me the hardest, _

_Make me the strongest,_

_And keep me the softest._

_-Coco J. Ginger _

* * *

"So that really gets to you, huh?" They were barely through the door when the words left his mouth, a cocky grin immediately following them.

"What does?" She bent down, grabbing an old bag of chips from the coffee table and looked up at him, flipping her hair carefully over her shoulder.

"My magnificently sexy Detective talk."

"_Please." _She straightened, acutely aware of Deeks proximity as his head hovered just above hers. "It's cute, but I wouldn't call in _magnificently sexy." _

"Really?"

"Mm-hmm." She nodded slowly in assent, her palms already running up his cotton covered chest, slipping under his jacket sensually.

"So that's why you practically jumped me today at a crime scene? Much less a crime scene that happened to be the home of a Russian mobster. Because it's _cute_?"

"Exactly." Kensi almost purred, completely swallowing any lingering fear from their, not his, _their _IA predicament. It would return later, but for now the world consisted of nothing but the warmth of his skin under his shirt, the comfortable, familiar pressure of his hands on her hips, and the mischievous glint in his eyes when he leaned down, his nose brushing hers.

"Then _obviously _I need to update my game. Gotta keep my girl amused."

"Deeks."

He rose his eyebrows in questioning and looked down at her.

"I didn't almost _jump _you."

"Please, severed pinkies were the only thing holding you back."

"Ugh, Deeks seriously." Kensi's face scrunched up and began to pull out of his embrace. "Moment ruined. Again."

"That's okay." He tugged flush against himself and dipped his head down. "I've got more moments."

"Hmmm?"

His lips paused a centimeter away from hers. "And I think it's time to start one."


	76. See You Later

**Nothing can redeem me for this chapter, I don't even know what it is! Based off the sneak peek for Field Of Fire. Oh and I did update Getting Past This earlier...**

* * *

_"Unconditional love is an illogical notion, but such a great and powerful one."_

_-A. J. Jacobs_

* * *

Her pillow is moving, shifting slowly beneath her head when Kensi wakes, disgruntled, from her slumber that sunny Saturday morning.

"Mmfm, what are you going?" She grumbled, settling her head back under his chin and wrapping her legs in his, entangling them together.

"Go back to sleep, Kens. It's my day with Chad, remember?"

"Mm, stay." She slurred, fisting her hand in the white cotton of his tee shirt and nestling her head against his chest.

"You know I can't, babe." He teased, knowing she hated that nickname enough to make her let go of her grip on his shirt. But it didn't.

"Kensi. Kensi, sweetheart." His fingers quickly found a strip of bare skin along her hip and caressed it softly, tickling until she released him with a small shriek. "Thank you." He said, grinning as he rolled off the bed.

Clearly miffed, Kensi stretched out on her back, and propped herself up on her elbows. "This doesn't seem like such a good idea anymore."

"Why's that?" Deeks questioned as he stood by the foot of the bed, pulling his sleep shirt over his head, mussing his already messy bedhead and tugging on a blue v-neck to replace it.

"Because its means we miss out on our Saturday traditions."

"We don't have Saturday traditions, Kens."

"Sure we do," she pouted slightly and Deeks grinned, sitting on the edge of the bed and cupping her jaw before leaning forward and capturing her lips in an intoxicating kiss.

"When I get back we'll work on some new traditions. Okay?"

She nodded slowly, her lips brushing his and if possible his grin widened.

"I'll miss you, Princess."

"Shut up." She gave him a shove and he nearly toppled off the bed, laughing in delight.

"No, I will." He insisted, and bent down, pressing another lingering kiss to her lips. "See you later."

Kensi smiled against his mouth. "See you later."


	77. Sexual Harassment Seminar

**I'm sorry, I don't even know what this is. Um, sorry Kayleigh for bursting your Densi date bubble, here's a silly fic for you. But no this isn't your birthday present fic, that will be out tomorrow, on your actual birthday even if you push me to release it earlier.**

* * *

_"Through all of living have much joy and laughter, life is to be enjoyed, not just endured."_

_― Gordon B. Hinckley_

* * *

"Worst thing ever." Deeks groaned again, unbuckling his seat belt and letting it snap back carelessly.

"Could be worse." Kensi shrugged beside him, playfully slapping a hand against his thigh.

"That." He pointed to where her fingers were wrapped around his thigh. "That's why this is going to inevitably suck in every way possible."

"Drama queen." Kensi peeled her hand off him and rolled her eyes. "It's just a sexual harassment seminar."

"Which we're going to fail miserably."

"First of all." Kensi lifted an index finger. "It's not being graded, Deeks. Second of all." Another finger rose into the air. "We don't practice sexual harassment, so there's nothing for them to find us guilty of."

Deeks' face crinkled into a wince. "Oh God, this is awkward."

Letting out an irritated sigh, Kensi cocked her head. "What is?"

"You thought I was talking about us. I actually meant Callen and Sam."

"Deeks!" She shrieked, and a soft punch landed on his shoulder.

"Ow." Deeks worked his shoulder around and rubbed it lightly. "You know those two are getting serious, Kens."

"Deeks?" Her voice dropped an octave. "Please don't worry about this."

"I'm not - I just - I don't want them them to decide we're a problem. Granger and Hetty have apparently made the connection that we can be together and do our jobs and I don't want this to change anything."

"You're completely overreacting about this." Kensi tossed a grin in his direction.

"Really?"

"Mm-hmm. We don't harass each other. Well, you harass me sometimes, but not like that. So how do we get in trouble for something we didn't do?"

He lifted his shoulders in a defeated shrug, and smiled at her. "What about Eric?"

"What about Eric?"

"The dude talks about doing lobotomys on Nell, that's freaking creepy."

"I can't believe he told you that." Kensi chuckled, shoving her keys in her pocket.

"I think it was his weird twisted way of looking for advice on how to get the girl."

"And he went to you?" Kensi turned up her nose.

"Well, duh, because." Deeks gestured between them.

"Touchè." She smiled and reached over to pat his face affectionately.

Cupping her jaw, Deeks leaned over the console, pressing his lips to hers and smirked against her mouth when she responded eagerly. He swallowed the small moan that left her lips as her fingers wandered up and found a home in his hair.

_Tap, tap, tap._ The small sound alerted them to anothers presence and a quick glance revealed Callen watching them with skepticism and amusement.

"Let's go lovebirds. Don't want to be late for a _sexual harassment seminar._"

"The guy is rubbing it in our faces." Deeks groaned.

"Let's just get this over with." Kensi grumbled, her face flushed a bright pink. "And never speak of it again."

* * *

"Now let's talk about inappropriate touching."

_Oh dear God, no._ Deeks almost whimpered, shifting on the couch of the boatshed. Hetty had insisted on doing this fun little session there, saying that OSP was too confidential.

Beside him, Kensi stiffened again and on the bench in front of them Callen and Sam practically wriggled with delight. They'd had _far too much _fun with this seminar, having apparently decided right at the beginning to make their coworkers day miserable with choice questions.

"Uh, ma'am?" Callen's hand rose into the air.

"Yes, Mr. Callen it's you. Again. What is it?" The smartly dressed middle-aged woman turned towards their boss, exasperation showing her edges.

"Does punching count as inappropriate touching?"

"Yes it does." Her voice turned sharp. "Has there been any unauthorized violence occurring here?"

"Nope." Callen grinned. "I was just curious. Weren't you, Kensi?"

"Sure." Kensi smiled broadly and nestled herself further into the couch.

"I appreciate your concern, but please don't interrupt me, Mr. Callen."

"Yeah, Mr. Callen!" Deeks piped up. "Let's not waste any time."

A small choking noise filled the air as Kensi bit back a laugh beside him and Deeks grinned boldly.

"Touching such as: slapping, hugging, groping, punching." She cast a glance at Callen. "And in some extreme cases, kissing is considered highly inappropriate and is disallowed in the workplace. Also..."

* * *

"Oh Thank God that's over." Kensi spoke, pieces of the fish taco she stole from Deeks' carton flying out of her mouth.

"Agreed." Sam grimaced, leaning back against the Challenger and staring in disdain at the food in the other three's hands.

"I thought you didn't like these tacos." Deeks whined, watching the last bite disappear into Kensi's mouth. His eyes widened as her hand reached into the carton again and snatched up another one.

"I'm hungry." She mumbled, her mouth still full.

"SugarBear, you're lucky I find your disgusting habits endearing." Deeks used the pad of his thumb to rub away a stray chunk of food from her cheek.

"Ahh! That's inappropriate touching, it's making Sam and I highly uncomfortable!" Callen dropped his taco back into the carton, grinning madly.

"It is?" Sam's head popped up and he looked at his partner in confusion.

"Why did Hetty make us to that in the first place?" Deeks grumbled, handing the last taco to a very eager Kensi without argument.

"Something about understanding the barriers between undercover assignments and real life." Callen shrugged and swallowed half a taco in one bite.

"Of course there are barriers!" Kensi spewed, and fish shot out of her mouth. "That's ridiculous! We're highly trained federal agents. And he's Deeks, so he should probably go to these things."

"Definitely!" Sam scoffed.

"Wow, I feel really loved right now, guys. Thank you for that."

"Calm down, you big baby." Kensi laughed, patting his bicep soothingly.

"Inappropriate touching." Callen mumbled around his bite.

"Okay! If you three don't shut up I'm going to show you inappropriate touching!" Sam straightened, pulling himself off the hood of the Challenger.

"Easy, Husky. It's you and I against him. Remember?" Callen said.

"I'm not really feeling up to handling any of you guy's crap right now." Sam growled.

"On that note," Deeks grabbed Kensi's arm. "The ladybird and I will be going now. To work, so we can...work."

Kensi let Deeks tug her from the sidewalk to the waiting SRX, smiling apologetically at the senior agents.

"Sorry, Kens. I just don't want Sam or Callen to kick my ass when I kiss you," Deeks sighed, settling himself into the passenger's seat.

"Why would you do that?"

"Because you're adorable when you eat like a caveman." Deeks smirked and slid a hand along her jaw, her fingers tangling in her hair.

"I don't eat like a cave - oh!" She bit back a squeal of surprise that quickly turned into a moan as his lips met hers and his searching fingers squeezed her hips.

"I'm pretty sure that would count as inappropriate touching." She whimpered when he pulled back a moment later.

"Mmm, don't care." He countered and pecked her cheek before leaning back in his seat.

She pulled away laughing, as two stunned federal agents watched the car disappear.


	78. Falling In Love With Sam

**Based on the Tumblr prompt from anon "I wish you would write a fic where Kensi falls in love with Sam" **

* * *

"A_ very small degree of hope is sufficient to cause the birth of love."_

_-Stendhal_

* * *

Kensi, no."

She stared up at him pleading. "But I want him so bad Deeks."

"You can't fall in love with Sam, Kens!"

She grabbed the puppy from the tiled floor of the pet shop and held him in front of her boyfriend. "C'mon Deeks, he's adorable and you need to move past Monty."

"I don't want to." He crossed his arms firmly, ignoring the adorable wriggling black and white puppy in Kensi's arms.

"Deeeeeeks," she stuck out her bottom lip in an exaggerated pout. "He would want you to move on." She freed one hand from Sam and clasped him tighter to her chest, while reaching out to pat Deeks' bicep. "And make me happy."

"We're getting this dog no matter what I say aren't we?"

"Sam's a puppy. And yes, here take him." Thrusting the fuzz ball into his arms, Kensi bounced towards the cashier to pay for her choice in puppy.

Gazing at Sam with disgruntled eyes, Deeks softened a bit when his pink tongue poked out and lapped at his scruffy chin. "Ehh, you are a cute little guy aren't you?"

"I knew you'd warm up to him." Kensi appeared by his side.

"Yeah? Well you get to tell Sam that we're apparently naming our dog after him."


	79. Sam Talk

_"The ache for home lives in all of us. The safe place where we can go as we are and not be questioned." _

_― Maya Angelou_

* * *

Sam slid back into his tiny seat with a grunt and acknowledged his partner. "Everything on this damn plane is too small. I barely fit in that restroom."

Callen flipped to the next page of the thick file on his lap. "That doesn't really shock me, big guy."

"You seem awfully intrigued by that file. Considering that's the fifth time you've read it since you sat down."

"I should be, it's my case." Callen spoke slowly, his eyes never leaving the page.

"Yeah? But are you really looking at it like that?"

Finally slapping down the file, Callen glared at Sam with irritation. "If you want to say something so damn bad, Sam. Just say it."

Sam shrugged his shoulders and settled deeper into the seat. "You're making this case personal Callen, and I don't blame you, but don't get us all because of it."

"This is no more dangerous than any other op."

"Yeah it is. And you know why? This about family for all of us, G. I'm not here for oil or Arkady, none of us are! So don't get us killed because you can't keep your head on straight."

Shaking his head, Callen buried his nose back into the file.

"I'm just saying G, you've got to be careful. You want to have to find a new partner? Or what about them?" Sam jerked his thumb to point further back into the plane, and Callen rose his head to glance at where Kensi and Deeks sat slumped together, fast asleep, her head resting on his shoulder, his arms wrapped tightly around her.

"Would you forgive yourself of something happens to one of both of them? Would the other one forgive you?" Sam's fierce expression softened. "I'm just saying, don't forget that we're here for you. You already got a family, G. But don't make us die to prove it."

"Yeah, sure."

Grinning, Sam smacked his shoulder. "It's cool, I know you don't do sentimental, I would've have gone to Deeks if I wanted that."

Callen nodded and shut the folder, sliding it into his bag. "Thank you, Sam."

"Anytime partner." Sam rocked his head back and shut his eyes. "Just do me a favor."

"Sure."

"Whatever safe house Hetty is gonna stick us in, I claim the room furthest away from theirs." He jerked his thumb towards the other partners again and smirked, slowly falling asleep, finally in peace.


	80. Wounds

**Based on the Tumblr prompt from anon "l wish you would write a fic where there's yummy, intimate Densi healing from work related injuries stuff"**

* * *

_Love is made up of three unconditional properties in equal measure:_

_1\. Acceptance_

_2\. Understanding_

_3\. Appreciation_

_Remove any one of the three and the triangle falls apart._

_― Vera Nazarian_

* * *

Her lips were moving slowly over the bruised skin of his back; warmly caressing the soreness.

"Whaf are ya doin?" He mumbled into his pillow.

"Why didn't you tell me about this," she scolded, her mouth never leaving his skin. "Your back is more purple than flesh colored."

"I didn't want to worry you," he propped himself up on one elbow and Kensi rocked back on her heels on the mattress. "And that's a gross exaggeration."

"No, it's not!" She insisted. "I find it astounding you didn't actually break anything!"

"So mister bad guy terrorist pushed me off the fire escape, I'm fine Kensi. The EMT checked me out at the scene and said I was okay."

"She also said getting some pain killers prescribed would be a good idea."

"Speak for yourself, Missy!" His hand brushed against her shoulder and she winced. "Mister bad guy terrorist yanked your arm so hard I'm shocked it didn't pop out of its socket."

"He pushed you off a fire escape!"

"You were told to wait for backup."

"Well...I didn't."

"Well, I noticed. That guy could've killed you, Kens. You're damn lucky Sam and Callen got there when they did."

"What do you want me to say, Deeks?! That I'm sorry? I did what I had to do."

"No you didn't, Kensi." His eyes drifted from hers and he snatched her hand from where it rested against her thigh. "Just please don't take unnecessary risks for me, okay? It's not worth it."

"It is to me! You're worth it to me, Deeks!" She took a deep breath as the weight of her words sunk into both of them and she glanced at him nervously, her free hand suddenly scratching restlessly at her thigh.

"Kensi." She won't look at him. "Kensi." He repeated and her eyes flitted up to his. "Don't let yourself get hurt on my account, it's not a matter of worth, but I just couldn't live with myself if that happened."

She nodded and a slight smile crossed her face. "I'm trying, but you keep doing these damn stupid things all the time."

"Really?"

"Mm-hmm."

"And here I thought we were having a serious, intimate conversation."

"You can't have a serious conversation to save your life, Deeks."

He shrugged, a grin poking at the edges of his mouth. "This is true," he mused. "But I'm excellent at intimate conversations."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah." Tugging on her hand, he pulled her body down on onto the comforter and rolled over top of her. "But I think you already know that, Princess."

"Uh-uh," she shook her head slowly, doing a terrible job of hiding her growing smile.

"Really? Well, then it would probably be in my best interest to remind you." His head dipped down and his lips met hers in a slow, utterly intoxicating kiss that had her toes curling and her fingers grasping at his biceps into an attempt to pull him closer.

When he finally pulled away from her, his breathing heavy, and his eyes half closed in in barely controlled desire, he smiled softly and brushed a lock of hair from her cheek. "Promise me you won't do anything stupid to try and defend me."

"Promise me you'll do the same." Her expression was definite, her mouth set in a hard line.

He shook his head. "You know I can't do that."

"Guess we'll just have to be stupid and stubborn together then."

The left side of his mouth lifted ever so slightly. "That doesn't sound so terrible."

"No, it doesn't." She agreed, grinning again when his forehead tilted against hers and he swallowed any of her remaining words.


	81. honeymoon

_"Unconditional love is hard to compete with." _

_― Abbi Glines_

* * *

_,_The morning was grey, the sun just barely peeking over the horizon as the six figures strode across the tarmac for the waiting plane.

Callen led the pack with his partner, Arkady tucked snuggly between them and Hetty just a few steps behind, her knee-length coat wrapped tightly around her frail body.

Trailing behind the main pack, Kensi and Deeks walked slowly, duffle bags in hand.

"What is this? Our annual leave the country for a super dangerous mission thing." Kensi grumbled, loosening, then tightening her hold on the strap of the plain black duffle bag, letting the tough fabric dig into her palm.

"What are you talking about?" Deeks grinned, reaching over for a half second to rub her shoulder with his free hand. "This is going to be fantastic. It'll be like our honeymoon."

"_Our_ _honeymoon_?" Kensi's head jerked back and her body twisted slightly towards him as she eyed him skeptically, a bit of fear tingeing her lucid chocolate gaze.

"Our little getaway in the alluring Moscow."

"More like mawkish Moscow." She smirked at him, and swung the strap of the bag of her shoulder.

"Word score for Ms. Blye!" A bright laugh burst out of him. "No seriously, I know it's no Romantic Romania, but hell, we'll make the best of it if we don't die by the hands of Ivan Karposev, because Callen's personal vendetta."

"At least you're thinking optimistically." Kensi said dryly.

"Completely." He looped an arm over her shoulders and they walked on. "I've got you. What more could I want, my little silver lining?"

"A fully functioning brain?"

"Your words hurt, Kensalina." He pressed a to his chest.

"Good," she quipped, pulling out of his embrace and jogging up half the steps to plane before his voice made her pause.

"Hey, Kens. Everything is going to be fine, you know that right? We're going to be fine."

"Yeah," she shrugged and smiled, the expression not quite reaching her eyes. "Definitely."

She waited until he joined her on the steps and took his hand as they walked into the plane together.


	82. Pregnancy Scare

_"Love is not the opposite of power. Love IS power. Love is the strongest power there is." _

_― Vironika Tugaleva_

* * *

_tap, tap, tap._

Callen slammed down the top of his laptop and glared across the bullpen. "Deeks, I swear to God..."

Quitting the incessant clacking if his pen on the surface of his desk, Deeks looked at the team leader, clearly embarrassed. "Yeah, sorry man. I'm just a little -"

"Annoying? Obnoxious? Loud?" Callen questioned, ignoring Sam's amused gaze. "Look, Deeks. It's doctors appointment, I'm sure Kensi is fine."

"Yeah, no, definitely, of course." Deeks chuckled, scratching vigorously at the nape of his neck.

"It's cool, buddy." Sam snacked his shoulder. "How long has she been feeling nauseated again?"

"Just a - just a week or so? She hasn't been eating much either."

"Kensi?" Sam's face screwed up in confusion. "Not eating?"

"Now, Sam." Callen grinned. "It's probably just a stomach bug."

"I don't know..." Sam rubbed at his head. "She been moody lately?"

"It's Kensi, she's always moody."

"True." Sam's hand left his head and smoothed over the front of his shirt.

"Hey," Callen cut back in. "She been tired lately?"

"What - I don't - why..." Deeks mumbled.

"Hey guys!" Nell walked into the bullpen with Eric at her side. "What's up?"

"Kensi is at the doctors because she's been feeling nauseous." Sam quipped.

"And moody." Callen added.

"Don't forget she's hasn't been eating."

"You're right, Sam!" Callen grinned and looked back to Nell. "She hasn't been eating."

"What!? No, she's - she's been eating!"

"Ahh, I understand." Nell nodded.

"You...understand?"

"Yeah," she turned towards him. "Have her boobs been swollen?"

"No!" Deeks stood swiftly, his chair flying out from behind him. "You're wrong. You're wrong. You're all wrong about this."

"Sorry," Sam shrugged, then added in quiet tone. "Daddy."

Backing out of the bullpen, Deeks chuckled wildly. "No. See, no. She's not. We're not..."

"Hello." Kensi chirped as she strode in, nearly walking into the quickly departing Deeks. "Oh, hey Deeks."

"Hey. Oh! Hey, Kensi." He laughed nervously, shoving his hands deep inside his pockets. "I'm gonna go - I'm going to shoot some stuff."

"Okay, give me a sec and I'll join you."

"No, uh. You probably shouldn't..." Another short laugh escaped him. "Okay! See you guys later!"

Watching as he walked from the bullpen, Kensi stepped in between the desks and eyed the agents and techies. "Okay, what did you do to him?"

"Nothing!" Callen held up both hands in surrender.

"Uh-huh." Kensi strode around the smirking analyst and a very embarrassed looking Eric and dropped into her desk chair.

"So is everything good with you, Kens?" Sam questioned.

"Oh, yeah. Doctor said it was just a stomach bug."


	83. Laser Tag

**Tumblr prompt from delicatelyglitteryperson.**

* * *

"If we could all love each and every person that crosses our path a little bit more, we could attain inner peace with the knowledge that many people on this planet would be hurting a whole lot less."

― Molly Friedenfeld,

* * *

"Do you see them?" Kensi whispered, her back pressed to the cardboard boxes they were using as a makeshift blockade.

"Umm," Deeks peeked above the boxes. "I don't see 'em, Kens."

"Okay." She settled into a crouch, and wiped strands of hair from her sweaty forehead, tightening her grip on the gun in her hand. "You ready?"

"Uh-huh." He crouched beside her. "Three, two..."

They burst out from behind the boxes side by side until a small creaking noise behind them made Deeks turn on his heel.

_Zing! _

"Yes!" Deeks cheered, pumping his free fist in delight as Sam slumped against the far wall in anguish.

"Beaten by Deeks, how the hell did that happen." He grumbled, sliding a hand over his face slowly. "Kensi, please actually kill me."

"Hardee-har -har." Kensi quipped. "Where's your partner?"

"Dead, remember? Can't tell you. Sorry."

"Oh yeah!" Kensi shoved the laser gun against his chest. "Where's Callen?!"

"Wow there, Kens." Deeks chuckled, pulling her gun away from Sam's chest. "Overly competitive, remember what I told you about that when we got here?"

"Shut up, Deeks." She growled, almost missing Sam's eyes flicker over her shoulder to a point behind her grinning boyfriend.

"Behind you!" She yelled, twisting and grabbing Deeks out of the way of the laser beam, firing on her way down to take out the sneaky team leader.

"Damn it! Really G?!" Sam slapped the wall with his palm. "Beaten by a junior agent and an LAPD Detective?!"

"Shut up, Sam. This was your idea, remember?"

"Actually," Deeks smirked, resting his hands on his hips. "It was Kam's."

"Yeah well, sorry boys." Kensi laughed, brushing a bit of dust from Sam's light up vest.

_Zing!_

"What the hell?" Kensi's hand landed on her ass and she turned to face Deeks.

"Princess." He held up a hand carefully, the other securely holding his gun. "I'm so sorry, it was a stupid joke. I'm sorry. Kensi. Kensi?" His voice wavered as she approached him slowly.

"Deeks?"

"Mm-hmm?"

"I'm going to kill you."

The Detective laughed, then turned and took off through the maze of boxes and hallways with Kensi after him.

"We should get some popcorn." Callen mused.

"Or raw veggies, much healthier."

"Popcorn is salty. Who doesn't like salt?"

"Gets stuck in your teeth, I don't like that."

"Ehh," Callen shrugged. "It's worth it."

_Zing! Zing! Zing!_

"Kensi, sweetheart, I'm sorry!"

Sam glanced over at Callen. "Popcorn." He agreed.


	84. Family Vacation

**Based on the Tumblr anon prompt **

* * *

"Umm. Why are we doing this again?" Sara groaned, flopping back the bed and watching the corners of the quilt fly up into the air.

"Because I said so." Kensi quipped and slid the bag off her back, poking around to the find the map she's _sure _she packed before they left.

"Yeah. Listen to your mom." Deeks said from he sat collapsed in a chair, forehead pressed to the rustic table top.

"You complained for three days when she decided we were coming here for family vacation!"

"She has a point, Marty." Kensi grinned, propping her hip against the table and abandoning her search for the map momentary to look at her distressed husband.

"Oh God, they're ganging up on me." He moaned, burying his face deep within his arms.

"Get used to it." Kensi turned back to her search.

"Actually." Sara rose a hand. "I'm with Dad on this one. Hawaii would be so much better than a cabin in the middle of the woods."

"Yeah." Deeks' head poked up. "_Hawaii._"

"Maybe, but I said we were doing this."

"C'mon Ken." Deeks stood, placing a hand on Kensi's hip. "Sun, sand, surf, you. In a bikini."

"Marty!" Kensi's hands rose to push him back. "No. Just...no."

"Aw, ew, Dad. Too far."

"You think so?" He smirked, leaning against the chair.

"Yes." Kensi twisted and grabbed his shirt front. "Now get your ass over here and help me find this freaking map!"


	85. Tall, Blond, and Handsome

**Based on the Tumblr anon prompt.**

* * *

"Look at him." Mindy subtly jerked her head towards the bar where a tall blond man leaned its side, his face spread into a wide grin and he exchanged a laugh with a fellow customer.

"Oh my God." Tiffany giggled as she sipped her drink, almost spilling the frothy pink liquid over her cupcake tee shirt. "He looks good enough to eat."

"Shush," Kat whispered, lightly poking her friend's thigh. "We're here to meet Kensi's man, not pick up our own."

"Oh calm down, it's not like we're jumping him. He's probably just some shallow surfer who can't avoid a haircut anyway." The other Tiffany dismissed. "I've dated too many like him."

"Sweetheart, I'll take shallow any day of the week as long as I can take him too." Mindy said slowly, her eyes never leaving the man's ass in the snug denim of his jeans as he leaned across the counter to place an order.

"Count me in on that, sister." Mandy lifted one hand. "But Kay will kick ours asses all the way to San Francisco if we screw up tonight for her; you saw how nervous she was about this last Friday."

"Yeah," Mindy sighed and leaned back against her chair. "That one might be worth the ass kicking though. I just hope the boyfriend of hers isn't too much of a bore."

"Here she comes now." Kat rose a pinky finger from the glass clenched in her hand to point to where a graceful brunette was entering the restaurant.

"Ahh." Tiffany braced her hands on table to rise and welcome her friend, only to pause in surprise when Kensi first approached the blond man by the bar, greeting him with sideways hug and peck on the lips.

The women hate how often they're told just how alike they are, but at that moment the same words drop from each of their mouths.

"Oh my God."


	86. overheard

**Based on the Tumblr anon prompt.**

* * *

"What are we doing here?" Callen groaned.

"Getting Michelle's shampoo." Sam stated, his eyes carefully scanning the colorful bottles.

"And I'm here because?"

"Because when I come home with the wrong brand she can yell at you too." Sam grinned, grabbing a thin, pink bottle from the shelf and studying the label.

"Didn't I say something about watching your back for everything, but angry wives?"

"You want to watch the game on my flat screen and eat my wife's BLTs or not?" Sam glanced over his shoulder, smirking lightly.

"Let's just find the damn shampoo and get out of here." Callen growled, pushing his partner aside and investigating the shelves himself.

Moments later, laden down with several bottles the two men made their way slowly through the store towards the cashier when Callen stopped suddenly.

"My God, bacon flavored chips." He murmured in delight, hoisting the three bottles he held into the crook of an elbow to scoop up the bag.

"Put the crap down and let's leave." Sam rolled his eyes. "Michelle's making real bacon, real bacon, G. That stuff us bad enough, but can you even comprehend how nasty the contents of that bag are?"

"Fine." The shorter man grumbled. "I'll come back another time."

"No, just focus on the nutrition information next time and-"

"Shh!"

"G, I'm try to help-"

"No, no. Be quiet." Callen rose a hand. "You hear that?"

"Uhh, sounds like Deeks."

"Yeah, listen."

"Kensi - Kensi. I will get the right kind, don't worry. Yes I know. Because I know! Do I need to prove it again? Yeah, yeah, I know. Focus on the task at hand."

Snickering Callen and Sam glanced towards each other.

"Nothing has changed, has it?" Callen whispered.

"Shh."

"Yes, Kens. I'll get the kind that makes you moan in delight. Yes, I know, the one that gives you the tingly feeling."

His brow furrowed, Sam turned to his partner. "What the hell is going on over there?"

"If you don't hang up the phone and trust me to pick out your preferred brand I'm gonna start singing, but oh that's right, you like it when I sing. Or at least you did last night."

"Let's leave." Callen said, adjusting the bottles in his arms.

"Agreed." Sam nodded and the two charged for the register.

Seconds after they left Deeks' voice could be heard echoing through the store. "Kensi, I can pick out your chocolate without your guidance!"


	87. Date Night

**Based on the Tumblr anon prompt.**

* * *

"Are you ready!" Kensi yelled, her high heeled foot tapping impatiently on the tiled floor of Deeks' kitchen.

"I probably would be if somebody hadn't taken two hours putting their makeup on."

"It's a classy restaurant, I want to look good."

Walking around the corner, Deeks pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Sweetheart, you could could wear a paper bag and you'd look delightful."

"Yeah?" Grinning she swatted at his chest. "I don't think the owners of the restaurant would agree."

He shrugged. "Their problem."

Shaking her head, Kensi grabbed the collar of his dress shirt and tugged him down. She could feel his grin against her mouth as she kissed him and his hand slowly crept beneath the hem of her dress, splaying out across her thigh.

"Mmm, you wanna forgo dinner?" He mumbled against her lips.

"I, uh-" Kensi started as her phone chimed on the counter. A quick glance at the screen confirmed her suspicions. "It's Eric, looks like we'll have to do this another time."

"Forgo dinner for the bedroom?"

"Shut up." Kensi stalked past him towards the bedroom.

"I'll take that as a yes!"


	88. Brotp

**Based on the Tumblr prompt from humoristhefirstcasualty.**

* * *

He was sitting at the table in mess when the nausea overtook him. The mixture of horror from the day and the crushing guilt what he'd done overwhelming him.

Ignoring the concerned glances of Sam and Callen in front, Deeks shoved back his chair and rose, striding quickly and purposely towards the line bathrooms on the far wall.

He barely made it to the toilet before he collapsed over it, heaving out the meager contents of his stomach.

Every part of his body shaking and coated in a slick cold sweat, Deeks crumpled against the chilly, tiled wall. There he sat, head in his hands and silently murmuring incoherent words to himself when a gruff voice interrupted his mental disintegration.

"Food poisoning, Detective?"

Peeking behind the crook of his elbow Deeks noted Granger leaning against the sink. "Yeah, sure."

"Ahh." Granger's eyebrows rose and he swiped a paper towel off the rack, bending at the waist to hand it to Deeks.

"Thanks." He lifted the paper towel before wiping it across his mouth.

"Yeah." Granger returned to his position of leaning on the sink. "Where's Blye?"

Deeks' eyes dropped to the floor. "Resting."

"Good." Granger nodded. "She needs that."

"Yeah." Deeks scoffed and stood slowly, propelling himself to the sink and twisting on the faucet.

"You disagree?"

"She shouldn't have been here in the first place." Deeks spat, surveying his hands as the water spilled over them.

"I agree." Granger said quietly, turning away from Deeks. "A lot things were going on I had no knowledge of, and you still don't, but understand that I regret letting Henrietta send her out here."

Deeks grimaced, removing his hands from the spray and shaking them. "Doesn't change anything now."

"No, the damage still occurred. However I'm glad you were out here."

Turning and propping his hip on the sink Deeks eyed the assistant director carefully. "What's that?"

"You had our backs out there, saved all of our asses. Apparently I was wrong about you and Afghanistan being ridiculous together. You did a good job, Detective."

The corners of Deeks' mouth lifted slightly and he shook his head. "Can I get that as a recording? It'll do wonders at my next job interview."

"Quit while you're ahead." Granger smirked and straightened himself. "Come out once your, uh, food poisoning is gone."

"Gotcha." Deeks chuckled as Granger passed him, exciting the cramped bathroom. And when he left a few moments later, the world seemed just a little bit clearer.


	89. sugar

**Based on the Tumblr anon prompt.**

* * *

"Don't give her any candy." Sam said. "Make that any sugar actually. God that stuff is bad for you."

"Gotcha, no sugar. Hear that, Kens?" Deeks cocked his head around, glancing at his slightly guilty looking partner.

"Yup. No sugar, Sam. Kensi Blye Guarantee."

Sam's eyes darted back and forth between the two for a heartbeat before he nodded, convinced. "Okay, and don't let her stay up too late."

"Alright, bye bye Sam. I won't let the bed bugs bite either."

Shrinking back against the wall Deeks watched as Sam walked out the front door glaring at the Detective, followed a few moments later by Michelle.

"Thanks for doing this." She smiled, adjusting her high heel.

"Of course. Go have a good time, I'll watch Kam. And Deeks."

"Darling, I think we all know it doesn't work like that." Michelle grinned as Deeks smirked boldly. "And Kensi?"

"Yeah?"

"I've gotten Twinkies in the basement and there's ice cream in the freezer. Knock yourselves out."


	90. Smiles

**Based on the Tumblr anon prompt.**

* * *

They were sitting on the damp sand of a local beach; Kensi tucked tightly into Deeks' side as he leaned down every so often to brush his lips along her temple, grinning against her skin whenever she'd sigh and tilt her body further into his.

It was when she sighed again, turning and nestling her face into the crook of his neck that Deeks felt a warm bud of warmth spreading throughout his chest, comfortably enveloping his entire body.

Her voice was just a slight tickle on his neck when she spoke, her voice low and rasping. "Tell me what you meant."

"What's that?"

She lifted her head, resting her chin on his shoulder and tilting it go side to stare him directly in the eyes. "You were going to tell me something, something about Thapa and smiles. What was it?"

A cold chill run through him, corrupting the earlier warmth. Thapa hadn't been someone he'd known especially well, or for an extended period of time, but God, his death had hurt. Because Marty Deeks could count on one hand the amount of people who thought he was worth a damn, who thought that getting to understand who Marty Deeks is was worth their time. Thapa had accepted him, liked him, respected him. He wasn't a friend for long, but yet he was one of best friends Deeks ever remembered having.

"Why - why do you ask?" He cleared his throat nervously, his free hand already carding through his hair.

"Because it prompted you to get all profound, and not much does that."

"Oh yeah?" He twisted his head. "You like that, huh?"

"Deeks." She pressed, squeezing his arm through his jacket.

"Yeah, no. Of course." He rubbed a palm along his forehead, confused and unexpectedly scared. "He told doing what we do, it's gets to a point where home stops being the place we live and starts being the-"

"The people we love." She interrupted.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"My Dad said something similar once." She whispered, her eyes turning from his.

"Yeah? Well its not just the people you know?" He gently propelled her head back to facing his. "It's also the or smile, especially if it's perfect, it's their laugh, even it's terrifying, it's everything."

She smiled at him then; a small smile filled with happiness, warmth, and something he was too scared to even dare for, it was tinged with something else, a sadness that came whenever she thought of a sweet memory with father. Curiosity rang through him, but Deeks pushed it back, maybe he'd ask her another day, but today he'd concentrate on the comfort of her by his side, the crash of the waves on the shore, and warmth of wholeness inside of him, because she gave him that feeling in ways he never even knew possible.


	91. Cheese

With a light hiss Deeks peeled up the sleeve of his hoodie, reveling the sensitive, raw skin to harsh brightness of Kensi's bathroom light.

Another bomb, another leap to cover Kensi from any flying shrapnel, another terrorist caught, another day saved.

'Just another day at work' Callen had joked arriving at the scene with his partner, but it hadn't felt like that. God, it never felt like that anymore. The desperation to keep Kensi safe had always been a constant to him. He couldn't explain the need, but at the same time it was the only thing that made sense in his life. Just another one of the risks Callen had so tactfully reminded him. A terrible risk, but one that was oh so worth it.

The stinging of his forearm and elbow brought him back to reality and Deeks examined the damaged skin again. Kensi's lack of shopping skills and empty bathroom closet had prompted her to make a midnight run for bandaids and antibiotics, grumbling the whole while about big babies, but she'd stopped just before leaving, genuine concern in her beautiful, mismatched eyes as she'd asked if he was okay or if he needed anything else.

A light kiss and a comment about loving a cronut made her leave rolling her eyes and smirking.

Now, he wishes he had thought to ask her for something to numb his arm, the throbbing pain hurting like hell with nothing to help.

A heavy rapping on the glass of the front door made him jump, knocking his sore hip into the unyielding porcelain of the sink and letting out a deep gasp.

"Damn it." He murmured, tugging his sleeve back over his arm and wincing at the fresh wave of pain.

A woman's silhouette was barely visible through the blinds, illuminated only faintly by the street light.

"Kay-Kay! Are you home! Kaaaaaaaaaaaaay!" A slightly slurred voice came through the glass and Deeks subconsciously took a step back. Oh God…it was Mindy. Or Mandy, it could be Mandy.

Pulling open the door slowly, Mindy stumbled into the apartment giggling. "Kay, I knew you'd be here, you never party with us any - oh you're not Kensi." She stopped, tilted precariously on her heels, grasping the couch for support.

"Really? What gave it away?"

"You're silly." Mindy gurgled, leaning forward to slap the air in front of him and collapsing backwards, landing on the old couch in a dazed heap.

"And you're drunk." Deeks perched on the coffee table in front of her. "Very much so."

"Really? What gave it away?"

"Wow, okay." Chuckling, he wiped a hand along his face. "Kensi's friend, huh? What are you - what are you doing here? Do you need a ride, Mindy?"

"I'll get a cab." She waved a hand flippantly at his question. "God, my head is gonna huuuuurrrrrrt in the morning, but that orange stuff was so fucking good."

"Yeah, um. Kensi -Kensi's not here?"

"That's okay." Mindy whispered, nodding off into a pillow. I'll just crash on her couch."

"Okay, can I get you anything? Water will make the hangover less severe, you know."

"Shush! I don't want your lawyer knowledge, Marty. Just want sleep..and cheese."

"Cheese? Of course, cheese, that's logical."


	92. Bramance

Prompt - after Densi's passionate first night, Nell asks Kensi for details. Nell &amp; Kensi friendship (:

"What is it?" Nell finally said after moments of Kensi's heavy sighs and finger tapping. "You've been acting jumpy all night?"

"Hmm? I'm fine." Kensi grinned briefly before the smile slid off her face and she carefully trailed her forefinger over the rim of her mojito.

"Kens?"

"Fine," Kensi grunted, dropping both hands into her lap. "How did you guys know?"

"Know? About you and Deeks? Of course we knew."

"Of course you…of course you knew." Kensi grimaced.

"Look, Kens." Nell sighed, placing her hand on the table between them. "It's our job, Deeks might be the only one here with the title Detective, but that's what we all are."

"Yeah, I just - just thought we were doing a better job than that."

"You were." Nell scoffed. "Eric didn't know until I told him after the Thapa case."

"I wish that-"

"Hetty didn't know? She won't do anything. Yet anyway." Nell corrected.

"That's comforting." Kensi mumbled around her straw, but her body was already loosening, relaxing into the leather of her seat.

"What's it like? Being with your best friend?"

"Why do you ask?" Kensi cocked her head, a smirk settling over her lips.

"Just curious. I'm an analyst you know!"

"I'm not answering any questions, Nell." Kensi leaned forward, checking the time on her phone screen.

"Really?" Nell's eyebrows knitted together.

"Yup." The brunette stood, popping the p. "I gotta go, and you should go analyze…something."


	93. Bye Hetty

"You going to miss her?" Nell's voice appeared by his elbow, making Deeks jump as he watched the events of Hetty's farewell party from the bullpen.

"God, Nell. You've got the whole creeping up thing down, what's to miss?"

"Deeks." She sighed, her fingers tight around the flute of champagne in her hand. "I know she did some awful things involving Afghanistan, I just wondered with her retiring…"

"First of all, I'll believe she's actually retiring when she's gone for good, and Nell…if she's gone I don't want to think about it."

"So you won't miss her?"

"No, but I don't hate her either. It's time for Hetty to move on and it's time for us to past her. This isn't the best place for her anymore."

Nell smiled tightly at him. "A couple years I wouldn't understand you, but now it's agreed. It's for the best."

Deeks half smiled and leaned back against Kensi's desk. "For the best."


	94. Dinner Interruption

Deeks suddenly hissed. "Oh God, how did he find us? Hide!"

"What the hell?" Glancing up Kensi noticed a tall, handsome man entering the front door. "Kip? Why is he here?"

"Ugh, we frequented this place during college, I didn't know he still came here."

"I don't think he knew you still came here," Kensi grinned as the basketball star immediately noticed them, bounding towards the table with uncanny speed.

"Marty! What are you doing here, man?"

"Uh, eating."

"Hah, hah." Kip deadpanned, turning to Kensi. "Lowering your Friday night standards this much, Kensi? You can do better than this guy."

"Really?" Deeks cut in. "Wow, thanks for that."

"What?" Kip smirked. "Not like you aren't used to it."

"Play nice, boys." She tapped the surface of the table. "You staying, Kip?"

"No, I got my food to go, but you are more than welcome to come with me."

"Tempting." She grinned. "But I probably shouldn't run out on a date."

"Oh? Oh wow." Kip scratched roughly at his smooth head. "This feels awkward now, I should probably go."

"You probably should." Deeks added, wincing when Kensi pinched his thigh beneath the table.

"We'd love to have dinner with you some time, Kip. You just call Marty."

"Yeah, call me." Deeks moaned rubbing his thigh. "And supply some thigh pads."

"Sure." Kip smirked and turned back towards the counter, before peering over his shoulder. "Oh and Kensi? I lied earlier, you can't do much better than this guy."


	95. Dream

He was handling her a latte when their fingers brushed and Kensi jumped, cursing as the top snapped off the plastic cup and went raining over her desk.

"Damn it, Deeks! Next time don't drop the fucking cup!"

"Okay." His voice trailed off in confusion and he reached for the messy papers.

"Leave it!" She commanded, hissing as she noticed the large and growing stain of the front of her shirt.

"I gotta change." She mumbled.

"Do you have a shirt?" He asked, a slight tinge of fear tracing his words.

"No!" Not because of the incident with the witness's baby last week."

"Here." Pulling a block of worn, soft, gray fabric from his bag he handed it to her with an apologetic smile. "Sorry about the cup, Kens."

Noting his guilty expression, Kensi's voice softened. "Don't worry about it, it happens."

Finding her way to the woman's locker room, she practically collapsed against the wall, Deeks' shirt clutched to her chest. She wouldn't tell him, couldn't tell him that she spent the night and the one before that waking in the middle of the night, panting and absolutely desperate for him after the dreams that had pleasured her. Dreams of him, hovering above her, teasing her soft skin with caresses and diabolical kisses.

No, she wouldn't tell. She'd be over it after a night out, a club, and a man who wouldn't ask any questions

It wouldn't happen again. And God…she wouldn't let herself miss it.


	96. Favorite dog

"You miss him, don't you?" Sam voice cut through the one of the sportscaster, echoing around the nearly empty house.

"What? No." Callen scoffed, balling up the wrapper from his bacon burger and hurling towards the wastebasket in the corner, letting out a small 'damn' when it missed.

"I just can't believe you got so attached to a freaking dog, Deeks' dog." Sam snorted, eyeing the healthy veggie wrap beside, the one that was untouched due to his ogling of G's burger.

"Watching him for a few days while Deeks and Kensi were on assignment doesn't count as attached." Callen popped the top off a beer, grinning as he lifted it to his lips.

"You bought him a bed, G! You don't even have a bed! Sam jerked the hand holding his wrap towards the corner of the living room that was empty except for a fluffy dog bed and several toys that had not been delivered along with the dog.

"You're just jealous."

"Jealous? Jealous of what?"

"Jealous." Callen paused, smirking. "That Monty has a place to sit when he comes over and you don't. Also he's a dog, Sam. But he begged less with his eyes for my food."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. You know it's funny. You two have the same big brown eyes, it's adorable actually."

Sam leaned back against the wall, tearing off a chunk of his wrap with his teeth. "Maybe I should go hang out with Monty then, he'd make better company than you."

"Monty makes great company, why do you think I turned you down for dinner so much last week."

"Ass." Sam muttered.

"It's okay, big guy. You're still my favorite dog."


	97. Handle it

"So six months?" Kat rose the glass of champagne she and the other girls had insisted upon ordering after finding out what exactly the next day was.

"Six months." Kensi nodded, tapping her glass against the raised ones of her friends.

"Wow, Kay. That's like your longest relationship since…ever." Tiffany trilled.

"Yeah, not quite." Kensi grinned against the rim of her champagne flute and carefully took a sip. "Just the longest in long time."

"And how are you guys?" Mandy questioned, her bright red lips puckered into a smile.

"Good. We're good, better than I would've expected six months ago."

"It is..all good." Tiffany smirked, the glint in her eyes all too recognizable.

"What are you saying?"

"Is he good?" Kat cut in, gently tapping the table in front of them.

"You've had far too much to drink." Kensi rolled her eyes, reaching for a slice of strawberry from the bowl sitting in the center of the table. "And I don't think you could handle the answer."


	98. Kensi bakes

"It's delicious, I swear."

"You haven't even bitten it yet." Kensi grabbed the plate of blackish cookies from Deeks' lap, leaving him with just one held delicately between his forefinger and thumb.

"I'm trying!" He whined. 'but it's hard. Literally."

"Just suck on it then, you'll get the taste."

"Isn't that your job." He grinned, his eyebrows waggling.

"Never again if you don't eat the damn cookie!"

"Yes ma'am." He winced and rose the cookie, sucking lightly on the edge. "Kensi, this is is so yummy and rich, I can't eat another bite."

"Deeks!"

"Sucking the sucky cookie."


	99. Shot

They stood outside the hospital room, peering anxiously through the tiny window and whispering in hushed tones.

"He didn't do anything wrong, Hetty." Sam growled, crossing his defensively over his chest. "He was protecting his partner." He glanced back through the window quickly to where Deeks sat hunched in the plastic chair by the bed, his eyes trained on Kensi's sleeping form.

"Was he?" Hetty straightened her glasses. "Or was he protecting his girlfriend?"

"Hetty.." Callen sighed, adjusting the hand that was bracing him against the wall. "We've all done much worse, hell I have! There's no reason to drag his name through the mud."

"He shot an unarmed man, Mr. Callen!"

"I'm done with this." Sam began to push his way through the door. "Get your head screwed on right, Hetty. The same unarmed man might have just killed Kensi."

Watching his partner take a seat on the other side of the bed, Callen turned towards his boss. "Is he going to be okay?"

"Physically, he will, sadly I can't say the same for Ms. Blye. But his career? I'm afraid that was finished the moment he pulled the trigger."


	100. Lead us

Kensi gets pissed at Callen after Omni

"He's doing a lot better, you know."

The soft words made Callen turn in his seat in their favorite booth at the back of the bar.

"What's that, Kens?"

"Deeks." The simple utterance of his name seemed to strengthen her, and she sat straighter, looking her team leader in the eye boldly. "He's doing a lot better, the work is good for him; it takes his mind off…" She paused and moved on. "You shouldn't have said that to him yesterday. It didn't help anyone."

"I needed to know if he was really up for what the job entails."

"He is!" Kensi's hand slapped down on the table, and she quickly glanced back to where Sam and Deeks where waiting at the bar for another round. "Questioning him won't help get past this, Callen." Her voice softened, but held a deadly ring that usually only appeared to suspects.

"Kensi." Callen sighed, massaging his palm with the fingers of one hand. "I don't like it anymore than you do, but it's my job."

"No. It's your job to lead us, not question us. He's had his abilities doubted too many damn times, he doesn't need it from a friend too. Especially now."

"Kens." Callen's self-defself-defense was cut off by the reappearance of Sam and Deeks and he didn't miss the way Kensi slid just a little bit closer to her partner when he sat beside her, or the tiny movement when her hand lightly squeezed his knee. But for once he didn't say anything.


	101. Machinery

"You called him a sex machine?" Nell sputtered, her beer almost pouring out of her mouth as she stared at Kensi.

"Only the one time! And I wasn't exactly in my clearest mind set."

Nell's eyes narrowed. "Why?"

Tipping her beer back and swallowing a large drink, Kensi grimaced. "I don't feel the need to answer that question."

"Strike!" Deeks yelled lifting up both arms. "Told you I could beat you at bowling, Kens." He grinned. "And you're up."

"Yay." Kensi whispered against her bottle as she walked off and Deeks took her spot beside Nell.

"What were you guys talking about, Velma?"

"Umm." She bit the inside of her lip. "Machinery."


	102. Mom

Cool January air drifted through Kensi's narrowly opened bedroom window to where she lay curled around her warm boyfriend of one month.

"We should probably eat dinner." He mumbled, the slight growl in his tone reverberating to her head was cushioned on his chest.

"Mmm, not yet." Kensi moaned, stretching luxuriously under her old, worn comforter. The one that smelled like spilled toe nail polish and stale Twinkies. The one she couldn't get rid of even if she wanted to.

"Lazy Princess." He chuckled.

"Warm," she insisted, nestling herself deeper into his arms.

She could sense his grin as he gently traced a pattern along her lower back, she also could feel it when he suddenly tensed against her.

"You expecting someone, Kens? A car just pulled up."

"What?" Bracing her hands on his chest, Kensi propped herself up and could clearly hear a car door slamming. "The hell?"

"Guess that makes it a no." Deeks groaned, heaving himself up and grabbing the pair of jeans thrown to the floor not an hour earlier.

"What are you doing?"

"Answering the door." He paused, staring at her suddenly, his tee shirt half way on. "It that a problem?"

"No. Not exactly, but what if.."

"It's someone we know? Then your partner is at your place on a Saturday evening, it's fine."

She hesitated, words she was unsure how to phrase left unspoken on her lips as a heavy knock sounded and Deeks darted out of the bedroom.

The front door opened and a familiar voice filled her apartment. Oh shit.

If there was one other person that saw straight through her lies, it was Julia Feldman. So much for secrets.


	103. Never gonna happen

The heat was stifling and heat rose from the concrete basketball court as Deeks sat perched on metal bench, a hoodie in between the seat and his flesh to prevent his ass from getting too burned.

"You about ready to get something to eat, Kip?" He called for the third time in the past twenty minutes, grinning as he noticed the irritation on his friend's sweat streaked face.

Kip Brigham being Kip Brigham had a fancy court placed conveniently in his back yard, but still insisted on using the weedy lot in a broken down portion of Reseda, the same one they used to play one-on-one back when Deeks came out triumphant.

The same did not ring true of today, or any other day in the past decade, but he was satisfied with his attempts against the famous Kip Brigham. Their game had ended, but the taller man was still jogging around the court, making so many shots that Deeks' head was spinning faster than the ball watching him, and getting increasingly hungry. God, Kensi must be rubbing off on him.

"You think that your coach would love it if his star player twisted his ankle on this crappy pavement?"

Chuckling, Kip stopped and took the towel that Deeks stood and offered him. "You think your secret agent boss would be mad if I cracked your head on this crappy pavement?"

"God, Kip. I knew I should have never told you about that." He groaned, choosing to flop onto the yellowish grass rather than back onto the bench.

"Don't be shy, Marty." He replaced Deeks on the bench and the Detective scowled.

"Getting your sweaty ass all over my jacket?"

"You bet." Kip smirked. "And don't get your panties in a twist, you haven't actually told me anything about this Federal job."

"Yeah. Cuz I'm not allowed to."

"You have a partner?"

"Why-Why do you ask?"

"I dunno." Kip shrugged. "You've complained to me about lousy partners a lot in the past, since you got this gig you haven't."

"Yes, I have a partner." Deeks plucked a particularly sickly looking piece of grass from by his thigh.

"How is he?"

"She's fine, good at what she does."

"She's fine, huh? I bet she is."

"Oh, come on man! Really?" Deeks shredded the piece of grass, barely holding back laughter.

"You work well with her?"

"Yeah, I do."

Kip nodded and a huge grin appeared on his face again. "Kickass, fine, Federal agent, huh Marty. You're going to introduce us one day."

"That." Deeks heaved himself and cursed his aching muscles. "Is never going to happen."


	104. New Partner

He didn't want to do it, and he swore when she stared at him with those mismatched eyes wide with hurt and worry it broke him inside. What was left to be broken anyway.

She'd fought with him last night, begged him to change his mind, to let her have back, to have Max Gentry's back really. But he'd insisted that she stay behind, tried to make her see that it was best for him to do this alone.

She was silent now, but he wasn't stupid enough to believe that was because she now saw reason, the fight was just gone for now. It would return though, and soon. So he must, must do this now before her future words break him, get him to agree to her desperate pleas.

"Granger, I need to speak to you. Alone." He called across OPS, interrupting Nell's speech and ignoring the way Kensi winced, almost as if he was stabbing her with his words.

_It's what must be done._


	105. Obvious

"Next time we stick the Junior Agent and LAPD Liason on stakeout duty." Sam stated, stretching the best he could in the driver's seat of the Challenger.

"Agreed, but this was Hetty's call, not mine. Because we just got back from Georgia where we didn't actually work."

"Well I hope they're all cozy right now. While I'm freezing my ass off at two in the morning." Sam grumbled.

"I'm sure they're very cozy." Callen grinned, and Sam twisted in his seat to glance at his partner.

"You know?"

"Yep." Callen shrugged. "They've made it pretty obvious since Christmas vacation." He looked to the suspects door, eyes narrowing.

"You planning on saying anything." Sam Saud quietly, somehow terrified of the potential answer.

"Nope." Callen reached for the door handle. "And there's our guy."


	106. Olive Garden

"I love Olive Garden!" Eric grinned as he and Nell walked into the crowded restaurant.

"I've noticed, we only come here once a week." Nell rolled her eyes and smiled politely at the approaching hostess.

"You guys back again? Great! I'll get you a table." The woman beamed and left again.

"See they're so friendly here! And the food is fantastic."

"Yeeeaaah." Nell drawled. "Apparently we're not the only ones who think so." She grinned, jerking her head towards the other side of the restaurant.

"What-oh! Kensi and Deeks! We should go say hi."

"Look again, Eric."

He watched as Kensi carefully ducked her head laughing and Deeks' hand lifted, brushing along the back of his partner's.

"Maybe we should find somewhere else to eat." Eric suggested.

"Good plan." Nell grabbed the crook of his arm and tugged him towards the door. "God, I knew they were dating, but I didn't know they'd be here."

"What? You knew what? I just assumed that was an undercover op we didn't know about."

"Eric," Nell sighed. "Let's go get sushi and I'll explain everything."


	107. Shipmate

She's been trying all day, all fucking day and she doesn't know how she could more obvious.

References to Titanic, calling him Jack Dawson; that morning she'd even made a small comment about how bad she felt for Monty, him being hustled back and forth between two homes.

God, she swore she was getting so bold he'd never let it go when he finally got it through his thick skull. He was a Detective, and damn it what ever happened to him detecting.

And now, now that she'd decided that this was what she truly wanted, the idea of not having it and not having it as soon as possible damn near hurt. It was terrifying too. The step she's prepared to take, the step she wants to take, but she can't imagine doing it with anyone but him, somehow the fear was still too much for her to say the real, solid words. They were supposed to be done with games, metaphors, and sly statements , but whenever she worked up the courage to put out there what she'd been feeling for weeks, the words stuck in her throat.

They were packing up for the day, Sam and Callen already out the door for dinner and a game when he glanced over in her direction, slinging his bag over his shoulder. "Your place or mine?"

Pausing, Kensi scratched lightly at the lid of her laptop. "About that. Deeks, there's been something I've trying to say and I-"

"You want me to move in with you." He interrupted, leaning his hip against her desk and grinning smugly at her.

"What? How did you know that?" She sputtered, a familiar feeling of irritation rising up inside of her.

"Subtlety is not exactly a word in the dictionary of Kensi Marie Blye. "

"So why didn't you say anything?!"

Shrugging, Deeks stood up straight. "It was kind of amusing to see you get so worked up over this."

"Ass." She spat, tossing her bag over her shoulder and stalking towards the door.

"You love my ass!" He jogged after her, catching her by the elbow. "Kensi, stop."

Tearing her arm away from his grasp, she glared at him. "This isn't something I take lightly, Deeks. I was serious about this."

"I know." He paused, lifting a hand to smooth it down the length of her. "But you didn't even need to ask, Kens. You have to know what my answer is."

Fighting the faint smile begging to appear, Kensi crossed her arms. "Maybe I don't want to ask you anymore."

He winced. "That could be a problem."

"Oh?"

"I kinda already started packing." He looked at her, false self-pity covering his features.

"Well you should probably start unpacking." She couldn't fight the smile on her lips a second longer and her hands slowly migrated to his hips. "But if you want to unpack at my place I'd be okay with that."

"Yeah? I can do that." He dipped his head slightly into the crook of her neck, an uneven grin marking his face.

"Okay."

"Okay."

Shaking her head, Kensi pulled away from him. "We should probably get out of the hallway."

"Probably." Taking her hand, He slide his fingers between hers. "Shipmate."

* * *

"Kensi!" Deeks yelled.

"What?!" Was her response as she fought her way around the furniture, cardboard boxes, and stacks of random nonsense thrown all around her apartment. She was used to a little clutter, but this? It was enough to make her go running from the apartment and come back in a few days when everything would have the Deeks touch of OCD.

Her new roommate, or Shipmate as Deeks would say was standing in her, their bedroom with the senior agents or either side of him. "Kens, we've come to a mass consensus."

"Really?" She propped her hip against a stack of boxes labeled books, trying desperately to ignore the piles that had been tossed on top of her bed.

"You have too much stuff." He stated, gesturing wildly towards the ignored piles.

"Whoa there." Callen hissed. "That was not the consensus."

"The consensus was that you both have too much stuff and G and I don't see what we're getting for doing this on a beautiful weekend."

"There's beer in the refrigerator if you can find it." Deeks offered weakly.

"The beer?" Sam's eyebrows rose past the place there would have been a hairline.

"No, the refrigerator."

"I'm pretty sure it's in the kitchen." Kensi rolled her eyes.

"Along with four billion other things." Callen added. "New plan for you two. Throw everything away and start over."

"That's actually a pretty good plan." Deeks whimpered, dropping onto a slightly empty corner of the bed.

"Oh my God." Kensi dropped her head into both hands briefly. "Deeks and I are going to finish the living room like I was trying to do when you idiots interrupted me. Said idiots will finish up in here. Then we'll eat, because I'm fucking starving."

"You want Sam and Callen to work in your bedroom?"

Furrowing her brow, Kensi groaned. "Would you guys go finish the liv-"

"Finish the living room, Gotcha." Sam pulled his partner out of the room, grinning brightly at her.

"I think you scared Sam." Deeks said, his voice by his palms.

"Good." Coming closer she shoved aside a stack of shirts and sat beside him. "And you made a little mistake a second ago."

"Really? Another one of those."

Scooping up his hand from his lap, Kensi entwined their fingers and rested her head gently on his shoulder. "This isn't my bedroom, or my apartment. It's ours."


	108. Ship them

"No, it's not! They're entertaining." Kensi bristled, shifting on the cushions so she wasn't touching her boyfriend.

"Kensi, you do this stuff everyday, you must know this cop show is silly."

"Could you just shut up?"

"Of course that's not why you watch it."

"I said shut up, Deeks."

"You watch it for those two." He grinned and pointed as the two partners walked onscreen bantering and flirting madly.

Clapping a hand over his mouth, Kensi leaned and hissed, "Shut. Up."

"You're into them, Kens." He mumbled around her hand. "They remind you of someone? You, uh, what is it called? Ship them?"

Huffing a frustrated breath, Kensi leaned in and melded her lips to his, finally quieting his babble.

His hand found it's way to her hip, squeezing and looping his fingers through her belt loops, before his other hand drifted to couch cushion, finding the remote and quickly shutting off the dreaded show.


	109. Snuggling

"This is fun." She practically purred, leaning further back into his chest and resting her head in the crook of his neck.

"I am pretty fun." She could hear the grin in his voice as he wrapped his arm loosely around her waist, pulling her in tighter.

"Idiot." She reached down to smack his wrist, but ended up wrapping her fingers around it. "I meant the relaxing, the mindless TV show-"

"The snuggling." He interrupted.

She shrugged against his chest. "Maybe."

"Liar." He pressed his lips to her cheek briefly. "You love snuggling."

"Didn't say I didn't." She gasped a little as his wandering lips found their way to her collarbone.

"Maybe." He mused. "But maybe I should make you admit to loving it."

"Hah!" She snorted. "Like you could do that."

"Oh I could do it." His breath ghosted over her neck and Kensi shivered as his fingers deftly undid the first few buttons of her shirt. "But could you handle it?"


	110. Speedo

"I can't believe Hetty's letting you do this alone," Kensi grumbled, leaning against the far wall in wardrobe, watching her smirking boyfriend rake his fingers through his curls as he waited Hetty to reappear.

"These kinda skills, darlin? I don't need any backup." Her reflection in the mirror he was peering in quickly turned sour, her eyebrows arching.

"But I would much prefer if my gorgeous girlfriend-" Her eyebrows raised into her hairline. "-Partner? Partner was there with me. Even though she doesn't need to worry, because it's just a fancy stakeout and I'll be back in a couple hours."

"Yeah." She pulled herself away from the wall and took a step closer. "Well don't do anything more stupid than normal. And don't surf when you're supposed to surveying."

"Yes, ma'am. Where is Hetty with that damn specialty outfit?" He straightened and looked above her head to the bullpen.

"Right here, Mr. Deeks." A small voice sounded behind them and Deeks jumped.

"I really think we should consider that bell." He grimaced.

"Perhaps for the next assignment, here are your garments."

Taking the tiny scrap of fabric from his boss, Deeks held it up. "Garments? Make that garment. Hetty, this is a speedo!"

"I'm well aware, Mr. Deeks," she chuckled, striding off in the direction of her office.

Casting a long glance over his body, Kensi's eyes went back to the swimsuit. "Good luck with that, beach boy." She smirked, exciting wardrobe with a sharp smack to his ass.


	111. Swimming

Prompt: Sam is worried cuz his daughter always gets invited to beach and pool parties, but doesn't know how to swim. Deeks offers to teach her.

"So her newest best friend invites her to this big party, and obviously I said she couldn't go and now she refuses to answer her phone when I call."

"Maybe you should let her go, big guy." Callen took the last few steps into the bullpen, dropping his bag onto his desk and causing several unfiled papers to drift down the floor.

"To this party? Hell no. You know why I can't." With a slight shake of his head and a tiny, incoherent grumble Sam settled into his chair.

"She'll be fine," Callen insisted. "She's a responsible girl, she's got me as her best uncle."

"First of all." A surfer's drawl echoed from the coffee area before Deeks wandered out, slowly sipping from a paper cup. "Kam specifically told me that Uncle Marty was her best and favorite uncle. Second of all; paranoid much, Sam. The girl can handle a party full of giggling little girls, you on the other hand…."

"Whoa, whoa. This has nothing to do with Kam's responsibility or you, Deeks."

"I'm just very invested in my favorite niece's social outings." Deeks shrugged, dropping into his chair.

"It's okay, Deeks. Sam doesn't want to show off his deepest, darkest secret."

"It's not a secret, G! It's just a…pet peeve."

"Whoa, what's not a secret?"

"Our big, strong Navy SEAL is a afraid of the water."

"I'm not afraid! I'm just apprehensive."

"Wait a minute." Deeks held up a hand, a single eyebrow arched. "Can you swim?"

"Of course I can swim, but Kam can't and I'm not about to let her go to a pool party this Sunday."

"Easy." Deeks beamed, his fingers already tapping his desk in anticipation.

"Easy?"

"Yeah, I'll teach the basics of swimming on Saturday and Kens and I can go with her to the party so you don't have to face your fears."

"No."

"Why not? I'm her favorite uncle anyway, I can swim with the best of them and it'll be a good chance to see my ladybird in a bikini."

"It's actually not a bad idea." Callen offered.

"It's Deeks' idea."

"He does come up with alright ones sometimes."

"Yeah, but this idea involves my daughter's safety!"

"Sam." Deeks' quiet statement drew the larger man's attention back to him. "She'll be fine, I swear."

Sighing, Sam rubbed a hand over his head. "Fine."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Alright." Deeks grinned again. "I'll tell Kensi to get out her bikini."


	112. Adorable team banter

"You still don't know everything about me, just a few nonsensical facts that I blurted out during cases." Kensi chimed, walking in with a paper cup of coffee, a scone, and Deeks at her hip.

"Darling, I know everything about you." He snickered, tugging his bag over one shoulder as he made his way to his desk.

"Isn't mystery supposed to make a relationship more exciting, Sam?" Callen took his coffee from Kensi as she rolled her eyes.

"Our relationship is plenty exciting, boys." Deeks plopped into his chair, a smug smirk etched into his face.

"Shut up, Deeks." Kensi commanded as Sam winced, his mouth curling up into a grimace.

"Somedays, I really wish we'd never told you two that we know. Today I feel that then I ever have, and it's only nine thirty."

"You hear that, Kens? We're talented."

"Shut up, Deeks." She said, voice muffled as bits of scone flew out onto her unfiled paperwork.

"Somedays." Callen offered. "I wonder why Deeks and Kensi walk into the mission arguing over things that were solved months ago."

"Because Deeks is an idiot. He really doesn't know me that-"

"Yeah I do, better than average partners."

"We're not average partners." Kensi cocked her head, swallowing her last bite of scone.

"True, we have a far better connection than these old men."

"Old men?!" Sam's head shot up. "You gotta be kidding me…G what's my middle name?"

"What?" The team leader's face blanched and he glanced around the desks. "I don't-I don't."

Rolling his eyes, Sam sat straighter. "I just caught him off guard and that was hard, bet you guys don't know each other's middle names."

"Marie."

"Does Deeks have a middle name? I mean he's got that A thing?"

"G, what's my favorite color!?" Sam interrupted.

"Umm, what's my favorite color?"

"Wow, that was pathetic." Deeks leaned back in his chair.

"That was pathetic, G."

"Hey! I don't need to know your favorite color to have your back in the field." Callen protested.

"I still know my partner better." Deeks eyed Kensi from across the bullpen. "Waaaaaaay better."

"I already said, you don't know me that well."


	113. Undercover

"I miss him sooooooo much." Kensi drawled, leaning forward over the bar.

"I'm sure." Callen awkwardly patted her back in his seat beside her. "He'll be back soon, that's what Bates told Hetty."

"Soon. Soon. Soon." She grumbled. "They all say soon. I hate when he goes under like this, Callen!"

"I don't like it either." Callen said honestly, eyeing the full beer in her hand. God, he should have monitored her intake tonight, he couldn't say what number that particular one was.

"Ugh, I miss his stupid laugh and his crooked teeth." She slurred, nearly falling from her stool.

"Yeeeaaah." Callen scratched at the label on his own bottle.

"I miss everything actually." Even her drunk state Kensi's voice softened. "His smile, his stupid, hysterical jokes, I wish he'd come back."

Knocking back another drink, Kensi grew loose again. "I miss his hugs, you know that G? He actually gave the best hugs. Oh! His smell! I miss that!" She giggled suddenly, slapping Callen's back with such force that he was barely able to catch himself from falling on the bar.

Lowering her voice, Kensi yell whispered. "I miss kissing him, he tasted really good."

"Oh?" Callen almost whimpered, spotting Sam making his way back from the restroom.

"Yeah! You wanna know what else tasted good about Deeks?!"

A few feet away from them, Sam froze and glared at Callen before slowly turning around and trudging back to the bathrooms.

"Maybe not talking about Deeks will make you miss him less?" Callen tried, grinning broadly at her.

"No! This is helping actually. You know what else? He feels pretty fucking good too."

...

"Oh God." "You have to go make them stop before clothes are lost!" Sam hissed, jerked his thumb towards the burn room.

A tiny giggle and soft moan escaped through the door and Callen seriously considered just throwing up now. "Hell no! Why don't you do it?"

"Because you're the team leader and someone has to explain that making out in OSP isn't okay, even if Deeks just back from a month long assignment."

"Why don't we let Hetty do it?" Callen said, cringing as they heard a gentle thunk inside the room.

"Because Hetty will kick their asses! Their probably very bare asses!"

"Well I'm not going in there!" Callen crossed his arms. "Not if it involves Deeks' bare ass."

"Me either!"

"So what do we do?" Callen shook his head, glancing at the now terrifying room.

Sam's eyes brightened and he perked up considerably. "Nell! G and I got a job for you!"


	114. We lost

"I still can't believe we lost." Sam pounder on his desk. "After all that, we freaking lost."

"You do realize that you didn't actually lose, your favorite team did?" Nell took the signed file Deeks had given her and glanced at Sam.

"Velma, never try to talk to Sam about sports, he might bite off your head."

"Advice taken." The analyst nodded and her eyes widened as Sam almost growled.

"It's really all Brigham's fault." Callen offered. "He missed the shot."

"Whoa, it wasn't his fault. He just had a bad shot, it happens." Deeks cut in.

"Heed your own advice, Deeks." Sam said.

"But I just think you guys are being a little judgemental, he was probably just having a bad day, you don't know what was going on."

"And you do?" Sam scoffed.

"Sure he does!" Kensi wandered over from the coffee area. "He and Kip go waaaay back, don't you Marty Mar?"

"What?! No!"

"Kensi, don't be silly." Sam shook his head. "That's not possible."

"Oh?" Kensi's head rose. "And how do you think he got you those tickets for last night's sold out game?" Slyly taking a sip from her coffee Kensi walked to her desk as Sam and Callen turned to the horrified Detective.

"Talk, Deeks."


	115. Dance

"Wanna dance?"

Sam bit back his grin as Kensi jumped beside him, seemingly terrified by her partner slash boyfriend's request.

"Here?" She asked incredulously.

"No, in the parking lot." Deeks rolled his eyes over Kensi's shoulder at Sam. "Of course here, don't you hear the music?" He didn't wait for her answer, grabbing her hand and tugging her out on the dance floor amid other couples.

Chuckling as Kensi awkwardly wrapped her arms around Deeks' neck, Sam mumbled softly around his glass of beer. "Idiots."

"Spoilsport." Callen grinned. "Enjoy the young love."

"As long as they don't young love in the back of my car."

"Please, Sam." He scoffed. "There's not nearly enough room back there."

"This is Deeks we're talking about."

"This is true," Callen mused softly, his line of sight drifting and pausing on the dance floor. "Look."

Peering over his shoulder, Sam chuckled again, this time at the change in the situation.

Kensi had relaxed, her arms loosening so they were casually looped around his neck. Her cheek was resting on his shoulder, body swaying with the soft music.

"Might wanna lock the car, big guy."

"Shh, enjoy the young love."


	116. Consider it

"I thought you were dead." He gasped, his voice cracking at the last word. "Gone, I thought you'd left."

"Deeks." She mumbled, pressing herself further into his side, desperately hoping the feel of her skin against his will soothe him, heal the creaks in that veneer.

"God, Kens, I saw that picture, and...and I just snapped. I - I couldn't-"

"Shh." Lifting a finger she pressed it firmly to his lips. "I know happened next, Deeks. You don't need to explain, anyone would've or could've done that. I won't say it's right or okay, because it wasn't, but it was understandable."

"No." He shook beside her and Kensi shivered, utterly terrified by the emotions coursing through him. "It was wrong, I knew that picture wasn't reliable, but when I saw it, when I saw you - I just -" His voice broke off, and Kensi closed her eyes, gnawing on her bottom lip when she felt something wet hit her hand where it lay on his cheek; tears.

God, if he wasn't breaking inside, he was already broken. The years of lack of any self worth building, mixing the PTSD, mingling with the lingering nightmares. It was destroying him, the pain was eating him from the inside out and she didn't know if she could do anything.

"You stopped, Deeks. That's the most important part, you stopped."

"I started too." He said gruffly.

"Damn it, Deeks!" She hissed, sitting up and grabbing his face between her palms. "Don't do that, please. You saved us there, all of us. You saved my life more times than I can count, if Sam and Callen got over their fucking pride they say the same thing."

"Kensi," he sighed, shaking his head best he could. "You don't know the things I've done, I'm not a good person. I've done things, terrible things."

"I'm sure you have, but so have I, and you're not condemning me. And you've done so much good, Deeks. You've helped so many people, why don't you see that?"

"Kensi-" He tried, but she stopped him with a palm covering his mouth.

"Just think about it, please? For me, just for one night please consider the people you've saved, not just ones you've hurt." She stared at him, brown eyes meeting blue. "Please?"

Slowly he nodded and she half smiled, sliding back down beside him and looping an arm over his waist.

"I wouldn't be here right now without you, Deeks. There wouldn't be an us, just think about that."


	117. I'm sorry

"I love you. Passionately. Insanely. Sexily."

"Oh my God." Kensi muttered, adjusting the ear muffs on her head before raising her Sig and firing repeatedly at the paper target, tearing a sizable hole in its center.

"What exactly did I do wrong, Kens?" Deeks approached her slowly, almost afraid of an attack, eventually standing in the stall beside her.

She paused, gently easing her Sig onto the counter and pulling the muffs down to rest around her neck before removing the safety glasses. "You told my mom? About us?"

"Kensi," he whispered her name, utterly hating the space between them when he saw her vulnerable expression. "She called me, and she asked me. Honestly, I kinda assumed she already knew, it took me by surprise."

"You overstepped the line, Deeks."

"I know, I just -." He hesitated, finally giving up and stepping into her stall, running his hand down her arm. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have answered her, but.." He paused, biting the inside of his cheek, clearly conflicted about his question.

"But why didn't I tell her?" She asked carefully, avoiding his eyes, scared by his affirming nod. "I don't know, Deeks! I was - I was-" She paused, hissing in frustration and pushed past him, swinging her muffs on their hook before leaning against the wall with crossed arms. "I didn't want to share."

He shook his head. "I don't follow."

Gesturing between their bodies, she slumped further against the wall. "This, I don't want to share this, I don't want people to know just yet."

"Everyone already knows."

"Everyone here, but they leave it alone and that's perfect. Mom, she just, wants to know everything." She hugged her arms to her body, strangely uncomfortable over her admissions.

"That's not a bad thing, Kens." Deeks took a step closer. "She wants to be involved in your life again."

"I know, I know that. I'm just - I'm not ready to share us, Deeks. I want to keep it to ourselves for awhile, is that so selfish of me?

"No." He said firmly, wrapping his hands around her biceps. "But you don't have to worry."

"Yeah?"

He moved forward again, pressing their bodies together and brushing his lips over forehead. "I'm entirely yours."


	118. Adorable

**Prompt from anon: Prompt- Kensi &amp; Deeks just being adorable**

"I literally, physically need this doughnut, Kens." Deeks reached for the lone glazed treat left in the box.

"Ahh!" She smacked his hand. "I want it! I was awake all night on that freaking stakeout too."

"But you ate that box of Twinkies, and the ho ho's, and that sandwich and-"

"I get it!" She snapped. "Fine!"

He brightened up. "So I get the doughnut?"

"You get half the doughnut." She mused, picking it and tugging half it off before handing it to her eager boyfriend.

"Wow, Kensi Blye sharing food, never thought I'd see the day."

"I think you got more than half, let me see."


	119. Babysitting

**Prompt from anon: Kensi and Deeks ask Callen and Sam to babysit for them since Kensi and Deeks watched Sam's kids when they where going to see a game**

"No - no way!" Sam shook his head vigorously. "I've dealt with too many times with my own, and this kid is half Deeks. You know that means she's must gonna scream more."

Kensi's head reared back. "Are you insulting her? Do you not want to spend time with your niece?"

"No! No Kensi, of course I do! I'll be happy to watch her tonight."

"Nice save, big guy." Callen snorted and Kensi twisted around.

"Uh-uh, you're doing this too, fearless leader. Get your diaper bag ready because you're aiding your partner. I haven't slept in three fucking nights! I need a break!"

"Uh, Kens?" Deeks called out from the overstuffed couch. "She's awake, let's uh, ease up on the language shall we?"

A soft wail came in the direction of the couch and Kensi started towards her boyfriend and daughter, whirling around quickly to face the senior agents. "You two-"

"Will be at your residence at promptly six pm tonight ready and willing to serve the young lady." Sam cut in, smiling brightly as Kensi almost growled at them, the combination of her bloodshot eyes and wild hair terrifying.

"There's a hundred percent chance that the first thing she'll have us do tonight is dispose of Deeks' body." Callen muttered, wincing her mismatched eyes glared at him from across the mission.

"Or yours." Sam added.


	120. Bashful

**Prompt from Maybemadmarie: Don't be bashful, you know you want to. **

"Don't be bashful. You know you want to."

"Yeah, I want to. Of course I want to, but wanting isn't the point." She glared at him and it only made him want her more.

"Sooo what is the point." He slide closer to her on the bed, wishing his mattress was as soft as this hotel one, damn he needs a new mattress.

"The point is that Sam and Callen are in the room directly behind us." She hissed, almost terrified they would hear her talking.

"If you can find a way to keep from screaming I'm sure we'll be fine."

Growling, she slapped a palm over his mouth. "I Do. Not. Scream."

"I wouldn't expect you to remember, you're always kinda lost in the haze at that moment." He grinned against her skin, his voice muffled by her palm.

She shook her head. "You're an idiot."

"An idiot who you looooooovvvvvvvvve." He crooned.

"I'm beginning to question that."

Laughing, he took her surprise when he grabbed her tiny waist, flipping her her and hovering over her on the super soft mattress.

"Then perhaps I need to remind you."


	121. Cat

**Prompt: Kensi wants a cat.**

"This is a terrible idea." Deeks muttered, shoving his hands inside his jeans pockets petulantly.

"Shh, it's not." Kensi clapped her hands together, bouncing on her heels a bit as she grinned excitedly.

"Monty doesn't like cats."

"Monty will be fine, he'll learn to love my baby."

"I don't like cats." He said, backtracking when she glared at him. "I'm kidding of course, I love cats! Almost as much as I love you."

Kensi opened her mouth to speak, but a bubbly young woman interrupted her.

"Ms. Blye? Your kitty is all ready to go."

Rushing to accept the fluffy ball Kensi beamed, surveying her new baby as she left the small pet shop with Deeks on her heels.

"Behave or you'll be cleaning the litter box."

"I'll be cleaning the litter box anyway!" He protested.

Cocking her head to the side, Kensi grinned. "This is true."


	122. Class

**Prompt from ncisabbylover.**

"Hi, this Kensi Blye, I wanted to confirm my position in your snipers class this Saturday."

"That's B-L-Y-E, correct?" The woman's voice came through the cell.

"That's me."

"Okay then, we've got you down. What's your partners name?"

Freezing, Kensi paused with a spoonful of instant noodles halfway to her mouth. "What?"

"You need a partner for this class, what's their name so I can put it in our files." The woman insisted.

"Umm.." Her brain flying a hundred miles per hour and her tongue frozen, Kensi blurted out. "Deeks. Marty Deeks."

"Okay!" The woman chirped and Kensi could hear her polite smile through the phone. "Blye and Deeks, good to go."

...

"You know," Kensi said suddenly, three hours in to a six hour stakeout. "There's this stupid partner bonding, sniper class thing going on Saturday, and since I have a free day, I wondered if maybe you would-"

"I have plans." He interrupted, an amused smile portrayed on his face when he twisted in his seat to glance at her.

"Oh." She said, feeling oddly deflated. "Well that's okay, I can find someone else and you-"

"This very nice lady called me this morning, you see." He cut in again. "Said that apparently I was taking a snipers class on Saturday and she wanted to confirm it with me."

"Oh my God." Kensi moaned, dropping her forehead onto the back of her hands on the steering wheel. "You don't have to worry about, I'll find someone else, she just asked about my partner and I-"

"I told her I was very much looking forward to it." Deeks interrupted for the third time. "And I'd be there on Saturday ready to learn about snipering."

Staring at him in confusion, Kensi scrunched up her face, the first words finding a way put of her mouth being. "Snipering isn't a word."

"I'm pretty sure it is, Kensalina." He grinned brightly and turned back towards the window, only nodding when she whispered a thank you.

...

"I've missed every target, our teacher is about ready to kill me, and I'm starving. I'd say this has been a pretty great day, wouldn't you?"

"Excellent." Kensi quipped, making a face at the instructor who glared at them when they passed. "But what did you do to pissing that guy off."

"I was just my charming self, perhaps he couldn't handle that." Deeks leaned against the back of her SRX, watching as she carefully laid her father's rifle across the back.

"Perhaps." She glanced, her hair falling in front of her eyes as she shook her head in faux-exasperation. "I actually did enjoy today."

"Yeah!" He scoffed. "Because you hit the targets, ate all the food I brought, and the instructor was too busy hitting on you to hate you."

"We should do it again." She grinned walking to the driver's side door and swinging into the SRX with Deeks in the passenger's seat.

"Yeah, well you owe me now."

Mm-hmm."

"And I always collect my debts, Ms. Blye."


	123. Cuffed

**Prompt from anon: Prompt: Deeks makes Kensi go to a hinged vs. chain handcuffing demonstration with him.**

"Kensi! I'm sorry!" He called to her back as she pushed past him through the door, making a beeline for the kitchen.

"In what world was it a good idea volunteer me to be the one gets to be handcuffed? So all the LAPD members know exactly why hinged is better than chain?!" She slammed her bag down on his counter, glaring at him all the while.

"To be fair." He rose a hand. "You were only in each pair for a combined five minutes."

"Deeks!" She practically growled and his other hand flew up.

"I am genuinely sorry, it was a silly, stupid and immature idea." He made a 'well' gesture with his outstretched hands and Kensi relaxed just a bit, still glaring at him she pulled open the door to the refrigerator, staring deep within it.

Coming up behind her, Deeks wrapped a hand around her hip and rested his chin on her shoulder, and despite her stony demeanor she leaned back into him.

"What, Deeks?"

"You okay?" He mumbled, brushing his lips against her neck.

"Mm-hmm." She turned, resting her hands on his hips. "I was just..got off guard."

"Okay," he said, dipping his head to connect their lips, his hand slid into her hair where his thumb brushed her pulse point, and Kensi shivered, the layers of goosebumps breaking out over her body having nothing to do with the open refrigerator.

"You know," he whispered when he finally pulled back, the mischievous glint in his eyes recognizable. "I have the perfect payback for you."

"Really?" She smirked, kicking shut the refrigerator and leaning against the door.

Nodding slowly, he smoothed a hand over her hip. "I think it's my turn for the cuffs, don't you?"


	124. Do about it

**Prompt from raccoonsmate4life: Dark prompt - "what are you gonna do about it?" Either Densi or one/both of them and Hetty.**

"What are you gonna do about it?" Kensi paced in front of Hetty's desk, gnawing on her thumb nail, the team anxiously watching her.

"There's nothing I can do about it, Ms. Blye! This isn't an NCIS case, Mr. Deeks is LAPD, therefore it is an LAPD case."

"He was arrested!" She stopped, slamming both palms on her boss's desk, her hair still unkempt and wild, matching her crazed, bloodshot eyes. "He works for you!"

Hetty shook her head slowly, almost believable anguish showing being her glasses. "There's nothing we can do."

Shrugging, Kensi stepped back. "Then I'm taking some time off, Deeks is always saying I need to relax."

"Ms. Blye-"

"I think," Sam said, stepping up from behind Kensi. "I'll take some time too, spend it with the family, you know."

"I'll go with him." Callen grinned easily. "Michelle kicks his ass when I'm not there to watch his big mouth."

"You can't honestly-"

"You know." Eric stepped up nervously. "There are some wicked swells today, I think I'll go take advantage of that."

"Maybe-" Nell started.

"That won't be necessary, Ms. Jones." Granger interrupted, striding up. "I just spoke to Director Vance. Deeks is an NCIS employee, so this our case. Get to work, the waves can wait."


	125. Not Goodbye

**Prompt from anon: Densi "This is not goodbye." I expect angst.**

"Isn't it though?" Her voice shook as the words were spoken, her entire body was shuddering, her eyes were filling rapidly with tears and there was nothing she could do to stop it, because there was nothing she could do to stop this.

He was leaving, he was leaving and she didn't even understand why. A cryptic warning call in the middle of the night, sudden orders from Callen from him to run, a supportive pat on the back from Sam, keys and directions to a safe house she didn't know of; they lead to this.

Her standing by the doors of the mission, his arms the only thing keeping her standing. One wrapped around her waist, the other under chin, forcing her to keep the eye contact she oh so wanted, but dreaded at the same time, dreaded because those ocean blue eyes would utterly break her, just like they did every damn time. She would lose the last reserves of her strength in him, and he wasn't going to be here for her to get it back.

"This isn't goodbye." He whispered into her hair, his own voice trembling. "I swear I'll be back, Kens."

Pulling away from his arms with a sniff, Kensi rubbed her fingertips under her eyes, wiping away any lingering tears. "You have to - You have to go before Callen gets out here and makes you."

He gave a barely visible shake of his head, reaching out to brush one last tear from her cheekbone. "I don't care." He made to hug her again, she placed her hands on his chest, lightly pushing him back.

"Deeks.."

"I know." He turned briefly, running a hand through his hair. Coming to her again, he pulled her against his body, sighing when she didn't push him away. She held him tightly, wishing she could keep him there, pressed against her forever, dieing inside because every bone in her body said that she'd never get this again.

Moments later when he was ducking inside of his Hetty-loaned car, he paused, hesitating over his words. "I'll be back, Kens. I mean it."

Smiling through the fresh tears on her cheeks she nodded her assent. Only wishing she believed it.


	126. Kiss it better

"You drive me crazy, but I love you." Kensi muttered, hissing as Monty's tail smacked across her face. Perhaps that was why Deeks didn't let him on the bed, well that and the whole licking the butt thing.

Maybe she shouldn't have let him up. Again. But she needed the warmth when Deeks left early for a morning surf. She was regretting this as Monty's tongue lolled across her face.

"Ugh, I'm starting to rethink that love thing." She moaned, throwing Deeks' pillow over her face.

"Well I hope you're talking my dog and not me." A voice drawled from the doorway and Kensi peeked out from the pillow to see her boyfriend leaning in the doorway, his hair still damp from the ocean.

"That's a question to be debated." She said, her voice muffled by the pillow, huffing a breath of relief as the dog let from the bed to cover Deeks in kisses, something she was considering herself.

"You wound me, Kensalina."

Tossing the pillow aside she grinned. "Let me kiss it better."


	127. Magic Marty

**Prompt from anon: Prompt! Kensi lets it slip that Deeks was a stripper and that he has performed for her in private, in front of their team!**

"Can I just say this a terrible idea?" Deeks asked pointedly.

"No, team outing. Tonight. It's mandatory." Hetty called over her shoulder, clacking away from the bullpen.

"Yeah, that's great..because I actually had..plans." Kensi said weakly, slumping in her chair.

"I'm not going to a club." Callen stated immediately. "Let's just find some little pub that closes really early."

"That's a good thing actually." Deeks smirked. "Wouldn't want Kensi getting freaky on the dance floor."

"Really?" Kensi shot up in her chair.

"Mm-hmm."

"Oh and what about you?" Her eyes flashed, her competitive mindset causing her to forget their present company. "Too afraid to whip out your moves for me again Magic Marty?"

"Kensi!" Deeks hissed too late and beside him Sam sat frozen, a sheet of paperwork resting in his hand halfway to his outbox.

"For your sake." Callen cleared his throat. "But mostly ours, I'm going to pretend that was never said."

"Thank you." Kensi whimpered, a red blush covering her cheeks.

"Yeah, um. Thanks." Deeks stuttered, eyes avoiding Sam.

"I didn't say I was forgetting about you Magic Marty."


	128. Make me

**Prompt from raccoonsmate4life**

"You can't make me do this."

"Actually I can, Ms. Blye. Perks of the boss. Your skills suit this assignment and I expect you at the runway, bags packed in two hours."

"Like my skills suited the last assignment you sent me on, Hetty? Because memories from that don't exactly make me jump for joy at this idea."

"Kensi." The older woman sighed. "That was a mistake, this is not and its not optional, these are orders."

"I'm not doing it, if I have to I'll take leave, hell I'll talk to Granger, but you'll not going to send me away for another five months." Kensi stood, tapping her forefingers on her denim covered thighs. "Find someone else, or better yet figure out if this is something you want anyone to do."

"You cannot-"

"Damn it, Hetty. I am! I'm not leaving Los Angeles, and you should take time to think about this mission. Maybe they are some things you want to clear up with the poor guy who does get sent on this, make sure there aren't any secrets that could get him in trouble."

"Kensi, this is your job!" Hetty straightened sharply, her chair flying out behind her.

"And it was your job to make sure we stay safe, to manage us! You failed! Maybe it's my turn." Kensi smiled humorlessly and turned, striding out of the office to where Deeks stood beside two shocked senior agents, eyes widened from the yelling.

"Mr. Callen? Can you come here for a moment?" Hetty called weakly.

The blue eyed agent watched her for just a moment before approaching Kensi, supportively patting her shoulder and turning away from Hetty.


	129. Marty

**Prompt from anon: Kensi calls Deeks by his first name.**

"Oh." Callen perked up as Kensi and Deeks burst into the bullpen. "Tell me you've got coffee."

Lifting a paper tray filled with cups, Kensi grinned as Callen moaned something that sounded like a prayer to a higher being.

"Sam, plain black." She passed him the cup." "Callen, black with two sugars, and Marty with a hazelnut latte." She handed the grinning Detective the final cup, not noticing the senior agents head popping up.

"Marty?" Callen staggered.

"Yup!" Deeks pulled out his desk chair, sliding into it. "That is my name, some of us do have them you know."

"Oh wow." Callen's eyebrows arched and he sipped his coffee experimentally, sighing in pleasure when it was his usual.

"Backtracking." Sam held up a hand. "Since when do you call him Marty?"

Perching on the edge of her desk, Kensi popped the top off her coffee and added three sugars packets. "Since that's his name."

"Oh, that was a touchè, Kensalina." Deeks smirked, leaning far back in his chair..

"Oh! Touchè!" She grinned, stirring the added sugar into her coffee.

"She came so close." Deeks murmured, lips quirking into a smile.

"Uh-uh, you two are avoiding the subject." Callen lifted his cup, checking the bottom, hoping for dome lingering drops. "Why did you call him Marty?"

"I dunno, because I did, it's not exactly a strange thing, guys."

"What a sec, you call him that regularly?" Sam stared at her, his coffee forgotten as Callen ogled it.

"I mean, yeah, sure." Kensi glanced nervously at Deeks, uneasiness tainting her eyes now. "It's just a name."

"I don't know." Sam shrugged. "It's just..weird, I guess."

"Wow, who knew the simple utterance of my name could cause such a stirring, you guys must really love me." Deeks piped up, closing his fingers tightly around his cup as Callen's eyes drifted towards it.

"Hey agents, Marty. We've got a case." Eric called from the top of the steps, an uncharacteristic smirk lining his face.

Standing and using all his willpower to ignore the still full coffee cups, Callen paused in the center of the bullpen. "Let's go…Marty."

"Oh God, it's stuck now."


	130. Kip

**Prompt from anon: - In "Reign Fall", when they go at Kip's house, there are also Callen and Sam with Deeks and Kensi.**

"Can anyone explain why we are all here?" Deeks practically slammed the door to the SRX shut and winced when Kensi growled at him. "I mean, I - I offered to do this by myself actually, because you guys - you guys should go do important agent stuff, I'll just go do all silly liason stuff."

"All of us need to to come and represent a strong united force for the suspect." Callen replied curtly.

"And this has nothing to do the suspect being Kip Brigham?"

"Nothing." Sam stepped up next to his partner, smiling brightly and wringing his hands gleefully. "Just talking to a suspect, Deeks, but if you don't want to be here you can wait in the car."

"Maybe I should." Deeks moaned, turning back towards the SRX, only for Kensi to grab his arm, pulling him back and hissing something into his ear.

"We good?" Callen questioned, finger poised to hit the doorbell.

"No." Deeks whined.

"We're excellent, ring the damn bell." Kensi tightened her hand on Deeks' forearm.

"C'mon guys, you should-" Sam was cut off as the door opened to reveal a bikini clad woman. "Oh hello."

"Hi!" Deeks said brightly and groaned when Kensi's nails dug into his arm.

"Marty!" Kip appeared in the door. "Where the hell have you been? I've been calling you!"

"Um, yeah. Hey man." Disengaging himself from Kensi He stepped forward into a one armed hug. "This is, uh-"

"No, no." Kip interrupted. "Let me. That is most definitely Kensi Blye." Grinning, he shook Kensi's offered hand. "They must be Callen and Sam?"

"That's us." Callen said warily as Kip invited them in.

"Why you guys here anyway?" Kip turned towards Sam. "You and Callen wanna celebrate your anniversary here?"

"Oh my God." Deeks mumbled. "Why don't you just-"

"Shut up?" Kip asked, then turned back towards Kensi. "He tells me to do that a lot. When I asked him why he said he got the trait from you."

"Deeks."

"Yeah, why don't we just ask some questions." Deeks bubbled nervously, rubbing at his neck.

"I've got lots of questions." Kensi glared at him.

"Oh yeah." Sam added. "Lots of questions."


	131. Nell dies

**Prompt from anon: Nell dies.**

"You killed me!" Nell shrieked, setting down her control. "I can't believe you freaking killed me!"

"That's how the game is played, Velma." Deeks smirked, blowing on the tips of his fingers. "With my shot who could really beat me in Call Of Duty?"

"Kensi does." Nell flopped back into her seat, the hemline of her dress flying up.

"Ahh, but I let her."

"Okay." Nell smirked. "I'll tell her you said that."

"You don't..have to do that." Deeks laughed nervously, scratching at his beard.

"I want to." She picked up her controller again. "Round two, Shaggy?"

"You're on."


	132. Naked

"Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?"

"I'm tired." Came her muffled reply, several blankets wrapped around her bare form.

Stripping off his jeans and tee shirt Deeks lay down beside her, tugging the sheet over his nearly naked body. "Isn't it supposed to be an off night?"

"Mmm, I guess. I just came over." She rolled over, snuggling into his chest.

"And got into my bed naked?"

"I showered first." She protested.

"Hence the naked?" He brushed his lips against her temple, circling her tiny waist with his arm.

"Mm-hmm." She yawned against his skin, after drifting away again.

"Hey Kens?" He murmured, enjoying her warm presence at his side when he'd been expecting a cold bed tonight.

"Huh?"

"Thanks for being here, I would've missed you." He paused, gathering his thoughts. "And I appreciate the naked."


	133. Procreate

**Prompt from anon: DENSI PROMPT: "this is why we CANNOT procreate."**

She was smoothing the silky blue dress over her hips in front of her full length bathroom mirror when he appeared from behind, resting his hands over hers on her waist.

Pressing a kiss to the sensitive skin of her neck, he grinned. "This is why we cannot procreate, you know."

Both of her eyebrows flew up and she stared at him with amusement in the mirror. "What's that?"

Gesturing between them, towards her dress and his dark grey suit, he grinned. "Take a look at this combined hotness. Do you realize how attractive our kids would be? Heartbreakers, it wouldn't be fair to the world."

Grinning, Kensi shook her head. "Feeling modest today aren't we?" She squeezed his fingers where lay on her hips, laughing almost silently at her words.

He dropped his forehead to her shoulder, brushing his mouth against the bare skin he found there. "I cannot tell a lie."

"Hah! Yeah."

"On second thought." His head popped up. "It wouldn't really be fair to deprive the world of that kind of beauty."

Her heart dropped into her stomach, the amusement from earlier gone. Sighing she squeezed his fingers again. "Deeks."

"Hmm?"

Turning, she kept his hands at her sides, clenching them firmly. "You have to stop with this, it's - it's hard." She managed.

"Kids?" His brow scrunched up in confusion and she nodded.

"I know - I know you want them, I just.."

"You don't?" He guessed.

"No, I just - we're not ready, not even close. Maybe..someday, but now? It wouldn't be fair to drag a baby into this. What sort of life would they lead? And we can't guarantee that we'll come home every night, it wouldn't be fair, Deeks."

Hesitating to speak again, Kensi focused her gaze on his throat, the collar of his shirt, anything but the piercing look in his eyes, sure to make her spill all her fears and regrets.

His hands slid from her waist, wrapping around her and crushing her to his chest. He mumbled nearly a thousand things into her hair, but the pounding in her ears made her catch only one.

"Okay."


	134. Prove it

**Prompt from raccoonsmate4life: Prompt - prior to Kensi's friends finding out about her and Deeks, they are all out one night and trying to set Kensi up with different guys they see at the bar/club (or maybe they even disguise a blind date as a girls night out). She finally gets tired of avoiding/deflecting and that's how they find out she has a boyfriend.**

"Tiffany, can I speak to you for a minute." Kensi hissed between her teeth, glaring at her friend across the table.

"Um, sure." Tiffany smiled brightly at the man sitting beside Kensi. "We'll be back in just a moment, Brad."

"Yeah." Tossing down her napkin, Kensi pushed past Brad's leg and walked swiftly to the ladies room, standing with her back to the sinks when Tiffany finally walked in.

"What the hell is this?"

"What do you mean, Kens?" Tiffany tugged her lipstick out of her purse, removing the cap before facing her friend.

"You invite me here so you and I can have some and-I-quote Tiffany and Kensi time and then you bring "Brad" along."

Tiffany shrugged, leaning into the mirror and pursing her lips. "You need to get out more, Kay. Expand your horizons and stop mooning over this coworker. Brad's a good guy, give him a chance."

"I'm sure he is!" Kensi threw both hands into the air. "Maybe every one of the several hundred men you and the other girls have tried to hook me up with for the past six months have been good guys, but I'm not interested."

"We're just trying to look out for you, Kensi."

"Well stop!"

"Why?" Tiffany turned, resting her on the sink. "Why should we?"

Groaning, Kensi ran a hand up her face, letting her fingers disappear in her hair. "Because I'm seeing someone."

"Really?" Tiffany's eyebrows shot into her hairline. "Is this one fictional like the last?"

"No - I just.."

"Prove it then." Tiffany shoved the lipstick back into her purse. "Bring him by on Sunday night when we're all here. We'll be expecting him."


	135. Roomie

**Prompt from anon: Callen lives with Densi.**

"No. No, absolutely not." Callen leaned back against his desk. "Not going to happen."

"What?" Deeks stretched back in his chair, grinning. "I've got an extra bedroom, my place is neat, and I make a delicious breakfast every morning, or at least that's what Kensi says."

"That is exactly why I'm not staying with you, Deeks. It's just a few days while my house is being fumed; I'll stay on the couch."

"Hetty already said no to that." Sam cut in, eyes never leaving his computer screen.

"I'll sleep in the boatshed."

"Hetty said no to that too."

"Well, I'll stay with Sam-"

"No, you won't. I happen to appreciate sleep."

"You could stay with me." Deeks sang, grinning behind his hand.

"Fine." Callen growled. "But I'm not promising you'll have a toaster in the morning to make this delicious breakfast."

"I'll get one just for you. Roomie."


	136. Thank you for ruining my life

"So thank you. Thank you for ruining my life."

"Am I supposed to say you're welcome, or?" Deeks grinned, and Kensi smacked his shoulder playfully.

"Oh my God, this is what happens when I try to be emotional." She laughed, wiping a stray tear from the corner of her eye. "Moment gone."

"That's okay, we've got a lifetime of moments." He grinned and unfolded the paper with his own vows.


	137. Sleep better

POST SPOILS OF WAR.

"I always sleep better when you're here with me."

Her words were nearly silent, muffled by his jacket, but he heard them, and he wanted nothing more then to ask her to say them again, say them until he truly believed she meant it, truly believed she wanted him there, with her.

She was snuggled deeply into his side, her head buried in his jacket, hands fisted in his shirt, and through all those layers he still felt the tears tickling from her eyes.

He tightened his arms around her, breathing in her scent deeply and wishing this was real, wishing she'd let him continue this when this plane ride was over, wishing that this had never happened and the reason for her cuddling up to him wasn't a kidnapping by the Taliban.

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath filled with the scent of her hair. When the plane landed this Kensi would be gone, this Kensi who cried and hugged and huddled in his arms whispering sweet things. If the Kensi that replaced her would be his Kensi, that he couldn't say.


	138. Wyoming

**Prompt from hermionesmydawg: I really want to take you home and get you out of all those clothes.**

"I really want to take you home and get you out of all those clothes."

"Hah." Kensi snorted. "Good luck with that, it's fucking freezing here, even in that safe house."

"We can debate the reasons why Hetty sent us to a safe house in Wyoming later, right now I'd just really like you in bed, naked, preferably with me. Also naked."

"That's a lot of naked."

Rubbing his palm over the dashboard of their Hetty-loaned pickup, since apparently his wasn't good enough for Wyoming, Deeks smirked. "Like you would want it any other way."

"I don't know." She mused. "I might get cold."

Reaching across the truck Deeks ran his finger over the back of her palm, one of the few places on her body not covered by several layers of clothing. "I'll find a way to keep you warm."


	139. Speech

"Marty Deeks is a stubborn, annoying ass."

"Oh wow, I'm loving this speech already." Deeks mumbled, lifting his champagne flute. "Hear hear!"

"Shut up." Kensi grabbed the flute from his hand, tugging his arm back down.

"And now he's interrupting me in my best man's speech, wonderful fellow." Sam grinned. "Like I said, he's annoying, he's a crazy son of a bitch, and when he was first assigned to work with us I thought it was the worst decision Hetty Lange ever made, turns out I was wrong about both of them." He sighed, eyes diverted from the place beside Callen where their boss would have been seated once upon a time, the place now belonged to Joelle, a glittering diamond displayed on her hand.

"Marty Deeks is all those things, and more. But he's also a damn good man, a man who will put your problems first when he has bigger ones, who will do anything to put a smile on a friend's face." Sam paused, his face dropping. "Who will make the ultimate sacrifice for someone won't even show him a portion of the respect he deserves."

To Kensi's side, Deeks stiffened, squeezing her hand tightly beneath the table.

"But I'm not going to dwell on that today. Today I'm going to say that, against my better judgment of course, I love both of those people sitting right there. They are good people, and they've dealt with far too much drama and pain, so if they can get some good days, good days like today surrounded by good people, I'll gladly fight to give them those days."

Sam hesitated, grinning to himself. "This speech has gone on too long already, and I feel damn certain it's going to used against me at a later date, but I just want to wish them both a good, long life full of days like this." He grinned, raising his champagne flute. "Good luck, Shaggy and Kensi."


	140. Wedding night

He rolled over in his sleep, his arm instinctively going around her waist and his bent knee brushed against her thigh. He mumbled some random phrase into her skin, laughing quietly, still deeply asleep and Kensi couldn't help but find it adorable.

Her husband.

She married Marty Deeks. Her annoying, talkative partner that she'd never wanted to be assigned to. She married him and she swore she'd never been happier about anything, ever.

Granted she nearly had a panic attack the night before when she realized just what was happening, when she realized what she was committing herself to. Marriage hadn't been in her plans, hadn't even been a thing she'd considered since that fateful Christmas morning. But here she lay, wrapped up in cocoon of fluffy blankets and the reassuring warmth from her husband of less than twenty four hours.

She's still not quite sure how this happened, when this happened. The series of events that landed in this bed with Marty Deeks at her side. But she knows she wouldn't change anything, wouldn't want to change anything. Those events that involved a short, rather creepy woman, several fire fights, and far too many near death experiences brought her this, brought them this. And this was absolute perfection.

"Do you have to think so loudly? It's waking me up." His drawl came from her side, husky from the sleepiness still coursing through him. "What's going on over there?"

"Nothing." She replied to quickly and he was propped up on his elbow in an instant, blue eyes still hazy from sleep, but now tinged with alarm.

"You're not regretting this, are you?" His index finger traced along her toned forearm, almost to soothe himself from her potential answer.

"Never." She shook her head slowly, turning on her side to face him and cupping his scruffy jaw in her palm. "Never that, Deeks."

His lips parted and he stared at her almost in shock, just like he did every time she swore her devotion to him, like he couldn't believe the words leaving her mouth.

She took advantage of his moment of silence to rub the pad of her thumb across his full bottom lip before leaning in and softly kissing it, gently releasing the words "I love you" with a puff of breath before pulling back.

He grinned, slipping his hand under their covers to smooth it down the length of her thigh. "You know you can't call me that anymore, right?"

"Hmm?"

"You can't call me Deeks, you're Deeks too."

Working her thumb over the roughness of his cheek, Kensi grinned, dipping her head in attempt to hide it. "Okay, Marty."

His fingers lifted her chin as he bent towards her, smiling gently. "Okay, Mrs. Deeks."


	141. Arkady

**Prompt from anon **

"I'm starting to debate whether or not I'm happy you're actually alive." Callen grumbled, scratching at the surface of the table in the boatshed, glaring at a widely grinning Arkady Kolcheck.

"Come now, old friend. I know you do not mean this." Arkady leaned back into the couch, spreading his arms out to his sides and smirking boldly at the four teammates in the boatshed.

"I'm actually pretty disappointed you're back, it was quieter without you." Sam grunted, his hand squeezing the back of a chair.

"You, I believe." Arkady glared at the large man. "I never like you."

"Well isn't this warm and fuzzy." Deeks lifted one hand from where his arms were crossed over his chest and gestured around the space. "This friendly reunion."

"Not my fault that he showed up at my front door this morning." Callen said, glancing up briefly at Deeks. "Scared the hell out of Jo too."

"This is what happens when I try to make an..appearance." Arkady shook his head, looking appealingly at the Detective for an ally. "And I am sorry for frightening your lady friend. But see." He threw a hand up towards Deeks and Kensi. "The shaggy one's lady friend is not frightened by my presence."

"Yeah," Deeks snorted. "That's cause she could kick your former KGB ass."

Arkady eyed Kensi carefully. "Of this I have no doubt, although perhaps not her…condition, yes?"

"Con - condition?" Kensi sputtered, bracing one hand on the table to her side, her eyebrows flying up into her hairline.

"Ah, yes." Arkady patted his large belly. "Baby Blondie, I presume?"

"Oh my God," Kensi growled, stepping forward with murder in her mismatched eyes just as Deeks caught her wrist, gently holding her back. "I'm not pregnant!"

"Is okay." Arkady leaned forward, winking dramatically at her. "I keep good secret."

"I'd advise you to shut up now." Sam chuckled, cutting off Kensi's impending tirade directed towards the Russian man.

"Good - good plan." Deeks huffed nervously, tightening his grip on Kensi's wrist as she attempted to charge across the boatshed again.

"Don't worry, Blondie. It's just the hormones." Arkady tapped his forehead and smirked at the appalled Detective.

"Okay!" Callen stood with a start, clapping his hands in the table. "Let's take you somewhere else before you actually end up dead."

"I do not understand these problem." Arkady groaned, pushing himself up to his feet. "I merely mention the obvious."

"Get him out of here, G!"

Facing Kensi once again, Arkady rubbed his belly and nodded slowly. "Congratulations, pretty lady. I am certain you be good mother."


	142. Move Over

**Prompt from raccoonsmate4life**

"Move over! I'm falling off the bed." Kensi growled, punching Deeks' pillow and narrowly missing his head.

"You have two thirds of the bed. And you're half lying in top of me." He mumbled, burying his face in his now beaten pillow, and rolling onto his side to face her.

"I don't have any room."

"Well maybe you need a bigger bed."

"Maybe you need a bigger brain." She sniffed. "Among other things."

"Oh my God, you did not just go there." Deeks grinned, shaking his head and sighing.

"I'm cold." She whined, hugging her arms to her body and sliding close to her boyfriend, pressing her face into the crook of his neck.

"My bed is bigger. And warmer." He brushed his lips against her hair, looping his arms around her back and pulling her flush against him.

"Yeah?" Kensi breathed out, resting her head on his chest. "What does that mean?"

He stiffened slightly, glancing down at her face, hidden by wavy, dark curls. "I'm not sure. Talk about it in the morning?"

"Yeah," she murmured, relaxing around his frame and carefully resting on a hand on his hip. "Kensi Blye Guarantee."


	143. On Fire

**Prompt from hermionesmydawg**

"SANTA CLAUSE IS ON FIRE!" Deeks' yell echoed through mission alive with classified Christmas spirit. He leaned over the railing, swaying back and forth before adjusting his bright red Santa hat and fulfilling his duties of Touching Wood: The Holiday Edition as he burst back into Last Christmas.

"Nell never makes the eggnog again." Kensi decreed, sipping from the punch she'd switched to hours ago and watching her shaggy haired boyfriend dance along the mezzanine above her.

"Not my fault Shaggy can't hold his liquor." Nell quipped, leaning against the wire walls fencing in the bullpen and drinking deeply from what what must have been her fifth cup.

"He's gotta crash eventually." Kensi murmured almost to herself, smiling brightly at the analyst who was fast developing a pink glow on her cheeks.

"Oh you're a lucky one, aren't you?" Callen appeared at their sides, smirking with a freshly ladled mug of creamy alcohol, and gestured to Deeks who had switched to Deck the Halls.

"Of course I am." She grinned at Callen's arched eyebrow. "I get to go home with Santa on Christmas eve."


	144. Stay There

**Prompt from aprylynn**

It wasn't her best assignment. The bad guys were caught, and sitting stubbornly in the boatshed. But along with that small victory, her jaw was darkly bruised, her ankle swollen from a twist during a chase, her SRX nearly totaled from a sharp blow caused by a pickup, and her mood was impossibly low as she gazed across the bullpen to his empty desk chair.

"You good, Kensi?" Sam said, sliding his bag over his shoulder as he exited the bullpen slowly.

"Yeah." She adjusted the ice pack on her jaw and winced. "I'm fine."

Sam nodded, tipping his head to her before slipping out of the mission, Callen at his side.

Sighing, Kensi tucked her laptop into her bag, suddenly wishing she'd taken Nell up on her offer for a ride home and dreading the cab ride back to her shared apartment with her shaggy haired boyfriend.

Her hoodie pocket her phone buzzed with a text and when she read the name on display, the first smile since she'd left home earlier in the day crossed her tired face.

Monty and I r getting reeeealllly impatient 4 u

soon

u good?

She growled slightly under her breath, seeing his insistence for a genuine answer even in the text. Finally typing out a "kinda" She held the phone carefully, not surprised when he answered with a call instead of another text.

"Hey."

"What happened?" His tone was quick and she could almost picture his face.

"Thanks for the hello."

"Kensi?"

Biting her lip and rubbing her finger along one of the few bare patches on her desk, Kensi tugged harshly on a strand of her hair. "Nothing good happened. Just - op went south quickly, and I came out worse for wear. Nothing that a bath and beer won't fix."

"But..you're good?"

"Enough." She huffed a breath. "Same can't be said for my car, I'll catch a cab, be there in a bit."

"What? No, Kens."

"It's fine, Deeks. You should order something for dinner."

"No." He said firmly and Kensi could almost see his fingers working through his hair. "Stay there. I'm coming to get you."

"Deeks." Her voice dropped slightly and she looked around the mission. "You don't work here anymore. You - you can't come."

"Honestly, Kens. I don't give a damn. I know where you are and this is ridiculous. Gimme a little bit, I'll pick you up."

The other line was dead before she could protest again and she surprised herself by not wanting to at all.

When he showed up later she let him help her in passenger's seat of his truck, and press a kiss to her bruised jaw. And when she glanced over to see him giving her a worried smile she decided that breaking the rules was sometimes for the best.


	145. Right Here

**Sorry in advance, lol. I got yelled at on Tumblr for this little fic.**

* * *

Shifting onto her side, Kensi clenched her pillow tightly between her fingers on the uncomfortable hospital bed, tucking her knees up to her chest and wrapping an arm around them, cursing the tears glazing over her dark eyes.

Two days she'd been lying in that bed, two hours since she heard the news that they hadn't found her partner, that they probably never would. They masked the words of course. Hetty made false promises about leads and making sure they found their man, well all the while Kensi focused on Sam and Callen behind her petite boss. Their expressions were tight, resigned, surrendered, and they didn't believe a damn word about the supposed leads.

So she curled in on herself, ignoring Hetty and the senior agents until they left her, Sam squeezing her shoulder just once and whispering a "we won't give up" she couldn't bring herself to respond, to lift her head and see his depression again.

Squeezing her eyes shut, Kensi gasped, the pain in her chest more extreme than she's ever felt before; the knowledge that it wouldn't be relieved unbearable. But he couldn't be gone, couldn't be. Marty Deeks wouldn't break his promise to her, he wouldn't leave her, not after all of this.

And when she opened her eyes again, he was there. Stretched out beside her on the mattress, eyes bright and face unmarked, his smile as beautiful as she remembered it.

"You're not real," she whimpered, aching to touch him, but knowing that even this fantasy of him would disappear if she tried.

"Close enough." He shrugged, his arm tucked under his mop of blonde hair that Kensi so longed to run her fingers through.

"Deeks," she moaned and he shifted restlessly, making her believe for just a moment that he would reach out, touch her, make her forget about the pain of heartbreak. But he didn't, just adjusted his shirt and flashed her a smile that made a tear spill from her eye.

"Are they gonna find you?"

"What are you talking about, baby?" He rolled his eyes like he always did when he found her ridiculous and adorable. "I'm right here."

"You're - you're not," she shook her head slowly, her voice breaking. "They have to - have to find you, Marty."

"Calm down, Princess." He cocked his head, clearly confused. "I'm with you, right where I belong."

She choked out a sob and he offered her a smile, his eyes still concerned. "And you know, Kens. This is probably a really bad time, but marry me?" He shrugged lightly, hope lining his face and Kensi couldn't bring herself to care that she was most likely going crazy from desperation for him.

"C'mon," he insisted. "I know that you know about the ring in my nightstand."

She sniffed loudly and nodded, tears flowing from her eyes before she could even think about stopping them. "I - I love you so much," she whimpered, her eyes shutting before flying open again, only to find him gone.

She was alone, just like before, before him, before them. Alone, just like always.


	146. Ours

**Prompt from aprylynn **

"What are you doing?" Deeks' voice came from in front of her, and Kensi blinked open her eyes to view her boyfriend making his way through the hallway to her as she slipped her feet from their perch on top of an overstuffed crate of books, one he'd insisted on unpacking himself and organizing them alphabetically on the shelves Sam had painstakingly refinished.

"Taking a break," she yawned, locking her fingers together and stretching her arms out, watching as Deeks bent to lift the crate from the floor, resting it easily on the corner of the coffee table and moving to sit on the edge of the old cushions beside her.

"Tired, Princess?" He teased, fatigue showing in his eyes as he grinned at her, pausing to glance behind himself at the darkness gathering outside the window above the couch.

Snorting and running a palm down the side of her head, Kensi planted both hands on her knees, pushing herself up unsteadily and cursing the toll the past couple of days had taken on her body. "I hope to God you put sheets on the bed, Deeks."

"You mean amidst all the distractions?" He smirked, catching her hand and pulling himself up, tilting down briefly to press a kiss to her temple, tinged lightly pink with a blush as she shook her head.

"That was once."

"Either way," he shrugged, glancing around the room. "I'll never look at the living room floor the same way again."

"You've lived here for one day."

"And already making memories." He leaned down, looping an arm around her back to tug her close, touching his lips to hers for a nanosecond. "Bedtime?"

"Bedtime," she sighed, offering up an exhausted smile and tugging on the hand still attached to hers to lead him towards the steps. "Tomorrow you can organize your closet by color."

"I would," he huffed from behind her. "But then you just throw your clothes in there."

Tossing an easy grin over her shoulder and pulling him up the steps, Kensi responded clearly, "Told me I got half."

* * *

The streetlights shining in through the still curtainless windows faintly illuminated the bedroom, casting shadows the two forms beneath the fluffy comforter as Kensi propped herself up on one elbow, her free arm draped across his waist as he twitched in his sleep beneath her, the arm that had been holding her tightly to his side now lazily slung around her waist.

Sliding her fingers up his torso, she traced the scars of his bullet wounds with feather light strokes, eyes darting up to his face carefully before moving to survey the bedroom, more spacious than his last one, though she had yet to invade it with her her things, things she would certainly migrate over to this house just as she had with his apartment. And some of her clothes already lay in the drawers of his dresser, her badge rested in his nightstand along with her Sig, and the few knickknacks she'd been able to weasel into his moving boxes were arranged on shelves downstairs.

This was his second move since she first met him, his furthest home since his childhood house and possibly the happiest she's ever seen him. The smile not leaving his face since she proclaimed her liking for the house, their back and forth banter over paint colors and kitchen sizes in previous houses driving his realtor insane.

He'd enlisted Sam and Callen's help, bribing them with tickets to the next Clippers game to convince them to drag his heavy furniture in the house and up the steep stairs. They'd carried his couch in first, letting out of low grunts and complaints about how much sand must be packed inside of it for the simple piece of furniture to weigh so much, but still pausing after resting it in its proper place, glancing around the main floor of the place and nodding their approval, Sam squeezing the Detective's shoulder and patting the counter tops appreciatively.

Then a smile of pride had lined her face, pride for him, them, what he'd achieved and he still could, her arms slipping around his waist the moment the senior agents left the house with mutterings of the mattress, her forehead tilting against his chest as she lightly kissed the skin through his cotton shirt, her smile full when she glanced up to him.

Now this same smile crossed her face as she molded her body closely to his, kissing his bare chest and splaying a hand over his abdomen, glancing around the bedroom once more before closing her eyes, she swallowed heavily, the word that had been dancing through her mind since they'd picked out the place together finally escaping.

"Ours."


End file.
